Cold Summer Series
by Sita Masters
Summary: What if Buffy's death had signaled something else? (Post Season 5)
1. The Safest Place to Be

_Cold Summer Part One - The Safest Place to Be_**  
**Lyrics: "In the End" by Linkin Park   
Notes:1st part in the "Cold Summer" series  
Sentences in italic _//are thoughts//_  
Sentences in italic _"are lyrics."_

  


*~*~* 

  


Angel clicked the stake into the spring-loaded holder and sighed. Buffy had been gone for a week now and he had mourned. He'd also stepped up the amount of vampires he dusted a night. He felt that somehow he needed to do more since she was gone. Faith was still in prison so she couldn't slay. 

  


Cordelia's visions kept coming and he was there for them. But he had spoken to Wesley and told him that he was going to need some space. Wesley understood but insisted that Angel talk to one of them now and then to stay level. 

  


Fred seemed to be the most understanding. She'd come to his room in the mornings and read to him from a book of her choosing. He liked it. It was a nice change. Fred often liked to read fairy tales and such. 

  


But life was a far cry from a fairy tale. 

  


He slipped his coat on as he headed out the door. Tonight he'd do something a little bit different. He wasn't going to prowl the streets. He was going to think of Buffy and patrol the cemeteries. 

  


The major cemeteries showed rare action so he headed for a smaller one he had seen a couple of times. Smaller meant only around a hundred graves. 

  


And a girl with a boom box? 

  


Angel parked a block away and jogged silently back to where he could get a look at her. 

She had the boom box sitting on a gravestone, playing some alternative rock song. 

  


_"It starts with one thing…"_

  


He heard the undertones of a piano in the song. Closing his eyes briefly, he turned his attention back to the girl. 

  


She looked about sixteen, medium height, slim build dressed in hip hugging jeans that got baggier as they fell down to her black combat boots. 

  


_"Time is a valuable thing, watch it fly by as the pendulum swings, watch it count down to the end of the day, the clock ticks life away..."_

  


Angel's eyes drifted back up as she started to dance. She had on a blue baby-doll tee with the word "Diva" scrolled in silver. Her eyes were closed on her tan oval face. Her full lips were pressed almost into a pout. She turned, flinging her long black braid of hair around. 

  


_"I had to fall, and lose it all, but in the end it doesn't even matter..."_

  


She reminded him a lot of Faith in the way she moved, a grace and style that could be summed up in one word. Deadly. 

  


Her dance wasn't even slowed as a new vampire rose from a grave ten feet from her. The girl opened her bright blue eyes and danced her way closer to the new vampire and pulled a stake from a deep pocket. Her fighting was perfectly timed with the music. 

  


Beat. Kick. Beat. Punch-kick. Beat. Punch-stake. 

  


As the dust settled, she danced her way over to the box and turned it off with a sigh. 

  


Angel came out from hiding. "Well, I was going to be a gentleman and offer you a hand. But it looks like you..." 

  


"Yeah, I had it fine." She grinned and picked up the boom box. 

  


He paused his step. "Right." 

  


She started walking to a motorbike. "I was wondering when I would meet you." Her voice was smooth and strong. 

  


"Excuse me?" 

  


"You're Angel, right?" She strapped on the box to the back of the bike and pulled on a parka. "Vampire with a soul." 

  


He grinned. "You've heard of me?" 

  


She straddled the bike. "Oh yeah. The Council despises you and Wyndham-Pryce. Word is you two were responsible for Faith escaping." 

  


He lost his grin. "She's in prison." He stepped up to her bike. "Council? That would make you..." 

  


"Chandra, the vampire slayer." She kicked the bike into gear and pulled on her helmet. "See you around, Angel."

*~*~* 

  


When Fred stepped into Angel's room that morning, he wasn't laying down. He was sitting and drawing. She quietly stepped up behind him. He was sketching a young girl with big eyes and a long dark braid. 

  


"She's pretty." 

  


Angel nodded. 

  


Fred stepped a little closer. "So... who is she?" 

  


He paused his sketching and stared at the drawing. "The new slayer." 

  


"Oh my. You're friend that died. Is this..?" 

  


"Her replacement." He closed his eyes. Why had that sounded so harsh? _//Her replacement.// _Buffy was really gone. 

  


Fred sat on the floor in front of him, She was wearing a little pair of overalls with a white t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and her new glasses rested a little low on her nose. "You wanna talk about it?" 

  


He grinned. "I'm fine." 

  


She sighed. "Well 'fine' never got anybody anywhere special." She looked at him and blinked a few times. "Would you like me to read today?" 

  


He set the drawing aside and nodded. "What did you bring?" 

  


She held up the book in her hand with a smile. "The Little Mermaid. The real one, not the Disney version." 

  


He smiled. "Sounds good." 

  


*~*~* 

  


Wesley took off his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. He had been reading over the books from Pylea for quite some time now, trying to decipher the three. 

  


Cordelia walked over to him with a cup of coffee. "You should take a break." 

  


He took the coffee gratefully and leaned back in his chair. "The translations are coming along nicely." 

  


"Nicely slow?" She sat across from him. 

  


"Well, yes, but I was trying to be optimistic." He grinned a little and sipped the coffee. 

  


"Angel looked a little different this morning. A little less on the brood and more on the curious." She drummed her nails on the table. 

  


"Well then why don't you ask him what he's thinking about?" 

  


She snorted. "And get Mr. Broody to Mr. Moody? No thanks! I'll wait for the video to come out." 

  


"It might be that pretty girl." Fred's quiet voice broke their thoughts. 

  


Wesley looked to her. "Girl?" 

  


Fred nodded and sat down. "He drew her picture. She's pretty. New Slayer." 

  


Cordelia did a double-take. "New slayer?" 

  


"That's what he said. 'Course I didn't see her or talk to her so I wouldn't know." Fred sighed. "Does anyone want a taco?" 

  


*~*~* 

  


Angel went out the back that night to avoid confrontation from Wesley or Cordelia. He figured Fred probably told them about the new slayer and he wanted to see her alone. Figuring it was his best bet, he headed toward the same cemetery. 

  


He had to wait a couple of hours before he heard the hum of her motorbike approach. She didn't have the stereo with her this time. She parked and hopped off, shedding her parka again and pulling a stake from her belt. Looked like she wasn't dancing tonight. She was here for the hunt. 

  


There were two other vampires this time and Angel stood ready to help her, but she didn't need it. Her style was almost flawless. The two vampires were no match. 

  


As she finished, she turned to the tree where he was. "You can come out, Angel." 

  


He stepped forward and nodded. "You're really good." 

  


She smiled for the first time. "Thanks. I've heard you're pretty good too." 

  


He grinned. "Thanks." 

  


She stepped closer. "So what are you here for?" 

  


"I came to see you. Why are you here?" 

  


She looked around. "It's a cemetery. The safest place to be." 

  


"Why is that?" 

  


"Because everyone is dead." She grinned at her own joke. 

  


"It's hard to understand how a cemetery raised its burial cost and blamed it on the cost of living." Angel grinned. 

  


She paused. "Was that a joke?" 

  


He lost his grin. "It was an attempt." 

  


She smiled. "Look, I'd like to get to know you. And meet this Wyndham-Pryce guy. The Council really doesn't like you two but I think that there's something to learn if you're still fighting the good fight." 

  


"Your Watcher going to be okay with this?" 

  


"My watcher doesn't expect me back from patrol for another hour and a half." 

He nodded. "Follow me." 

  


To be continued…

  



	2. Epicenter

Summary: A decline in Hellmouth activity makes the Scoobies wonder.   
  
2nd in the "Cold Summer Series"   
  
*~*~*   
  
Giles sighed as he looked over the weekly ledger for his shop. Buffy had been gone just over a week now but she was still in his every waking thought. He'd loved her like a daughter and was just as proud. Her sacrifices had meant so much to the world. But they'd meant even more to him.   
  
The chime rang, shaking him from his thoughts and making him glance to the door of the Magic Box as Willow walked in. She smiled and made her way to the counter. "Morning, Giles."   
  
He smiled in return, just to be polite, not that he really wanted to smile. "Good morning."   
  
"I wonder how much deeper the ocean would be without sponges."   
  
He had to do a double take. "Pardon?"   
  
Willow giggled. "Just wanted to, you know, lighten the mood."   
  
This time his smile was genuine. "Well done." He set his ledger aside. "No school?"   
  
"Summer break just started. I told you the other day." She frowned. "You okay?"   
  
He swallowed and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I've just been thinking..."   
  
"About Buffy?"   
  
He closed his eyes and took of his glasses.   
  
Willow sat down. "I've been thinking a lot about her too. I miss her. I thought that maybe patrolling and stuff would make me feel better."   
  
"How has that gone?"   
  
"Not well. I mean, there's been hardy anything. Like nada."   
  
Giles replaced his glasses on his face. "Nothing?"   
  
Anya emerged from the backroom with a heavy sigh. "This is very boring." She sat next to Willow. "It's about times like these I wish someone was conjuring a demon."   
  
*~*~*   
  
Dawn laid a single white rose on her sister's grave. "I miss you." She kneeled down and touched the headstone. "It's been hard, but I'm living. Just like you asked me to." She paused for a sigh. "Everyone's been really great. Even Spike."   
  
"Now don't go telling her that."   
  
Dawn gasped and turned. "Spike!"   
  
He chuckled and sat next to her. "Sorry, I couldn't resist, little bit." His face softened as he looked to the headstone. "She's still looking out for you."   
  
"I know."   
  
He paused. "There's been little going on. Maybe she's raining stakes from above."   
  
Dawn paused to think this over. "It has been a little quiet, hasn't it?" She looked at the blonde vampire beside her. "What do you think it means?"   
  
He scoffed. "That I'm getting hella bored!"   
  
*~*~*   
  
Xander picked up the phone by the bed with a sigh. "Hello?"   
  
"Xander?" The voice was softer than he remembered but defiantly her.   
  
"Cordelia?"   
  
There was a pause. "Did I wake you up?"   
  
He sat up. "It's okay. How are you?"   
  
She sighed. "I'm okay. Just kinda got lost in thought. It was unfamiliar territory."   
  
He chuckled a little. "It's good to hear from you."   
  
"How is everything down there? I mean, since…"   
  
"Since Buffy died?"   
  
Her voice barely came out. "Yeah."   
  
He took a deep breath. "It's been hard, but we're making it here." He took a pause. "If it helps, you're going to be the first one I tell."   
  
"Tell what?"   
  
"I'm getting married."   
  
He could hear the smile behind her voice. "That's great! To who?"   
  
"Anya."   
  
"You mean the vengeance demon?"   
  
"She's human now."   
  
"Oh, well… good for her! We found a new slayer."   
  
"Pardon?"   
  
"New slayer arrived here. Her name is Chandra."   
  
"So what's she like?"   
  
"She's a slayer. That's about the big of it. She's a little 'all about Chandra'."   
  
He paused. "Things have been kinda quiet around here."   
  
"Never a good sign. Think Chandra and Angel should come by there?"   
  
"Eh, I could do without deadboy."   
  
"Oh grow up, Xander. He's a good guy. He's saved my ass more than once. So yeah, he almost ate everyone when he got all groiny, but ya know? I got over it."   
  
"Cordy?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"You sure you're okay?"   
  
*~*~*   
  
Since Buffy's death, the group had decided to hold nightly meetings to catch up on impending doom that they would have to thwart. These meetings, however, recently consisted of pencil tapping and sighs. Things had calmed down to maybe one or two dustings a week.   
  
This meeting wasn't really going that different. Giles paced as he cleaned his glasses. Dawn popped her bubble gum. Anya groaned and began to rub on Xander's thigh, waking him from the sleep he was getting.   
  
"Huh?" he squeaked.   
  
Spike snorted. "Welcome back sleeping beauty."   
  
Willow held onto Tara's hand. "Anyone have any news? On anything?"   
  
Xander perked up. "Yes! I talked to Cordelia today!"   
  
Anya glared. "Your ex girlfriend Cordelia?"   
  
"Yes. But not the point. She said something about a new slayer."   
  
Giles stopped pacing. "New slayer?"   
  
The young man nodded. "Yeah. Chandra I think she said. Angel was planning on bringing her by here to…"   
  
"Bringing her here?" Giles interrupted. "Why on Earth would he do that?"   
  
"Well, I don't know. This being the Hellmouth and all. I can see why she might not like it."   
  
"Was that your attempt at sarcasm?" Giles asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
Xander slumped down. "Well, if I say no will it make the stupidity I feel go bye-bye?"   
  
Willow sighed. "A new slayer. Someone to replace Buffy. Is anyone else seeing the wrong here?"   
  
The chime wringing above the door of the magic shop stopped any replies. A girl with a long black braid, baggy jeans and a baby tee walked in.   
  
Giles put on his glasses. "I am sorry ma'am. We're closed."   
  
The girl smiled. "You must be Giles."   
  
Tara swallowed. "New slayer."   
  
Chandra nodded. "I'm Chandra. The Slayer." She strode, swaying her hips from side to side, grabbing a chair and flipping it around to straddle it. "I heard this was the Hellmouth. Thought I'd give it a whirl." She lost her smile as the entire group glared at her. "What? Do I have something on my face? You'd tell me, right?"   
  
Anya narrowed her eyes. "She's spunky but very assuming."   
  
"Assuming?" Xander questioned.   
  
"That we'll like her. Like we did Buffy."   
  
At the mention of the previous slayer, Chandra looked down. "Buffy was a great slayer. And I'm not trying to best her. I'm here to do a job." She looked to all of them. "Save lives."   
  
Willow grinned a little. "Good answer."   
  
Giles took a breath. "I suppose you have a watcher?"   
  
She nodded. "My watcher is kind of in training with me."   
  
He looked curious. "And who would that be?"   
  
Chandra smiled. "You know her."   
  
"I do?"   
  
"Olivia." 


	3. Influence

Summary: Everything is a cycle. Chandra finds out a little more.   
  
3rd in the "Cold Summer Series"   
  
*~*~*   
  
From the reaction in Giles' eyes, no one could really tell whether he was pleased or not that Olivia was going to be around. Chandra filled them in on what had been happening in LA up to the point she met up with Angel. Dawn had to leave the room early. She said she was tired, but Willow could tell that having another slayer around so soon after her sister's death was hard. It was as if Buffy's death had been for nothing. Another slayer just popped up. No big deal.   
  
Spike had sat and listened to the new slayer intently. She glanced up at him every so often. No one had bothered to mention that he was a vampire, but something in the way she looked at him let him know that she knew.   
  
As the meeting ended, they filed out one by one.   
  
Giles looked to Chandra. "Uh, where is Olivia?"   
  
"She's still in LA. She had a couple of things to take care of before she heads over here. She's talking to Wes and Cordy."   
  
"Not to Angel?"   
  
"Oh, Angel's here with me."   
  
Giles did a double take. "He's what?"   
  
"He's here. He told me he'd get a room and meet me there." She stretched. "I'm gonna do a patrol then head out. You want me to meet you here tomorrow?"   
  
He nodded. "There are some things I think we should discuss."   
  
"I'd like to know a little more about Buffy."   
  
He swallowed. "Why?"   
  
Chandra paused at this. "She lasted longer than most slayers. She moved on from the Council… I guess she's just kinda my role model."   
  
*~*~*   
  
Spike sat on a tombstone with his bottle of vodka and looked up at the crescent moon hanging in the sky. "You up there, slayer?" he asked the sky before taking another swig. "You know, I could have myself a nice flat in England or Brazil by now. I hope you're happy. I'm keeping my bloody promise to you."   
  
"You made a promise to her?"   
  
He turned to the voice he'd hear for decades on end. "Yeah. What's it to you, Peaches?"   
  
Angel stood with his hands in his pockets. "It's a nice change."   
  
"Yeah? Well, don't get used to it. I'm not liking it." He took another drink and looked at the sky again. "Love's a bitch, ain't it?"   
  
Angel took a moment to think about this. "You really loved her?"   
  
"And you're surprised? You loved her too, mate. Lost your bloody soul because of it. And here I am, wussing out because of it."   
  
"Things change."   
  
"I don't!" Spike stood abruptly and flung the almost empty bottle aside. "This is bull shit! Why am I keeping a promise to a bloody dead girl that…" He trailed off and sighed.   
  
Angel grinned. "Welcome to the right side of things."   
  
*~*~*   
  
Chandra sighed and twirled the stake in her hand as she walked. One vampire. How boring is that? She'd had way more action in LA. She stopped and leaned down, picking up the last remaining shards of what seemed to be a vodka bottle by the smell of it. Glancing around she saw a crypt with its door ajar.   
  
She smiled.   
  
Either this was a bum who was too drunk to know about the dangers of the night or a vampire on a pity trip. She was leaning towards the latter as she slowly opened the crypt door the rest of the way. "You!" she exclaimed, amused.   
  
Spike rolled over and looked to her. "Slayer." He rolled his eyes. "Just great."   
  
She smiled at his reaction and strode in. "So, who are you?"   
  
He sat up and scoffed. "As if you don't know."   
  
She furrowed her brow. "If I knew, I wouldn't ask, dumbass."   
  
He growled and vamped. "Careful what you say, Slayer."   
  
She touched her tongue to her top lip and giggled. "I already guessed you were a vamp. But what I don't understand is why no one in that whole room was afraid of you. Unless for some reason…" She got right up to his face. "You're a harmless little puppy."   
  
He snared and grabbed her throat before doubling over in pain.   
  
She looked confused. "What the hell was that?"   
  
He looked up, his human face now apparent. "Bloody chip. Keeps me from hurting people."   
  
She smiled again. "You're Spike."   
  
He glared. "And what's that supposed to mean?"   
  
"Angel and Giles informed me about you."   
  
"Lots of surprise there. What did they tell you?" He pulled out a cigarette and lit up.   
  
"You were a big bad, then you became suckered by a Slayer." She smiled. "I can't blame you. I mean, who wouldn't want a Slayer?" She turned with her arms out, showing off the fit body of the fighter of evil.   
  
His eyes roamed over her. "You're presuming a lot. On the other hand..."   
  
"On the other hand, you have different fingers." She smiled.   
  
He growled. "You can go now."   
  
She nodded. "I know I can. But will I?" She stepped closer to him. "What if I want to do something else?"   
  
He quirked an eyebrow. "Like what?"   
  
She smiled. "You wish." Her tone grew serious. "I want to hear it. You've killed two of us. Then fell in love with one. How does that work?"   
  
She reminded him a little of Buffy. He smiled. "Well, pet, just remember, if the world didn't suck, we'd all fall off."   
  
*~*~*   
  
By dawn, Angel was worried. He paced in the hotel room waiting for Chandra's return. She'd gone out patrolling. He'd had a feeling that he should have gone with her. LA may have been tough, but this was the Hellmouth.   
  
When the door opened his eyes shot to the female figure of the new slayer. "Chandra!" He grabbed her arms and looked her over. "Are you okay?"   
  
Her face was in thought, her voice soft and quiet. "I'm good. Thank you."   
  
Angel set her down on the bed. "What happened?"   
  
She looked up at him. "I talked to Spike. About the Boxer Rebellion, about New York, and about Buffy." She looked down again. "I listened to it all. All night."   
  
He sat in front of her on the floor. "And?"   
  
"And I'm confused now. As to what a Slayer really is. What she is to do. I mean, I know I slay and all that, but I never really thought about the end. Or of being loved, ya know?"   
  
He grinned a little. "Yeah."   
  
She yawned. "I'm tired. Think I'm gonna hit the sack." She took off her shirt.   
  
He turned away. "Want me to get out of the room first?"   
  
She giggled. "I ain't got nothing you haven't seen." She slipped out of her jeans and turned down the covers. "You can sleep here too you know."   
  
He looked at her as she lay in the bed. "I think I'll be fine."   
  
She bunched up the pillow and closed her eyes. "Suit yourself, servator."   
  
He smiled. "And what makes you think I'm your savior?"   
  
She yawned. "The vision."   
  
Angel's eyes narrowed as he watched Chandra sleep, her eyelids moving, signifying she was dreaming. 


	4. Visionary Child

Summary: Chandra's heritage comes forward, bringing about... you guessed it. The Apocalypse.   
  
4th in the "Cold Summer Series"   
  
Sentences in //are vision//   
  
*~*~*   
  
Cordelia stuffed the last of her clothes into the duffel bag and balanced the phone on her shoulder. "So you're sure it's okay if I crash there?"   
  
Willow's voice was cheery on the other end. "Sure! It'll be great!"   
  
"Perfect. I'll be there this evening!" She hung up the phone and flung her bag over her shoulder. "Ready!" She called out to the living room.   
  
Wesley looked into her bedroom. "Good God! Five bags? Cordelia, we're not going to be moving there!"   
  
*~*~*   
  
As the chime rang over the door of the Magic Box, Giles had to hold his breath. "Olivia."   
  
She smiled as she walked in. "'Ello, Ripper."   
  
He returned her smile. "You look marvelous." He greeted her with a hug. "And you're a watcher?"   
  
She nodded. "I know you're supposed to be trained at a young age for this, but there were special circumstances with Chandra."   
  
"Such as?"   
  
She took a seat. "She is of a special type of blood. She is of an ancient decent of seers."   
  
"She has the sight?"   
  
"But there's a catch. She dreams her visions. Only while she sleeps do they appear. She has sleeping troubles because of it."   
  
"Surely it's helped with the slaying though. I mean, to an extent, all slayers have visions in their dreams."   
  
"Every night? Every time she closes her eyes? She wakes and still hears the screams." Olivia looked down. "She is a good girl."   
  
"That still doesn't explain how you became her watcher."   
  
"That's simple. I found out I was from the same decent. Not as thick in the bloodline, but close enough that I can help her through the visions when she needs me."   
  
*~*~*   
  
"No!" Chandra screamed and sat up in bed, panting and sweating.   
  
Angel was by her in a second, wrapping his arms around her. "Chandra?" He kept his voice calm and soothing. "Chandra, wake up."   
  
She clung to him and shivered. "A-A-Angel?"   
  
He rubbed her back. "It was just a dream. It's okay."   
  
"No. No. It's not just a dream." She locked her cool eyes with his. "Not a dream."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"A vision." She reached up a hand and let her fingers brush his face.   
  
He gently took her hand. "What was the vision?"   
  
She slowly shook her head. "You don't want to know." She leaned up and pressed her lips to his, gently massaging his lips with her kiss. He moaned and instinctively held her closer, opening his kiss to her. Her tongue, warm and velvety made its way into the cold of his mouth, tasting him. He slowly laid her back in the bed and let his hands trace over her delicate curves as she arched herself to him. Her hands deftly unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it from his shoulders, her fingers tracing the lines on the tattoo. He growled low at her touch and moved his kisses down to her neck. Free from his lips, she moaned his name and whimpered at his touch.   
  
*~*~*   
  
"There's more." Olivia sipped her tea and crossed her legs.   
  
"More? Like what?" Giles sat across from her and sipped his own cup.   
  
"There's more about her blood. She is life."   
  
"She is what?"   
  
"Her blood gives life. She heals almost instantly from non-fatal wounds and I've watched her when she thought she was alone." She set her cup down. "There was a baby bird that had fallen from a tree. It was dead. She picked it up and brought it inside. When she thought I was gone, she pricked her finger and put some blood in the bird's mouth. The bird came to life."   
  
"Good Lord!"   
  
"She gives life to death. Which is another reason we have to watch her so closely."   
  
"She could be a very powerful tool if she fell into the wrong hands."   
  
"That's not all." Olivia took another drink. "We've learned from Buffy relations with Angel. If Chandra were to... have relations with a vampire, it is possible for her to become impregnated with the demon spawn."   
  
Giles set his cup aside. "But surely she's not willing to risk sexual relations with a vampire. Angel was cursed with a soul."   
  
Olivia nodded. "That's what I hope. She is a very bright girl, but sometimes she lets her emotions get the best of her."   
  
*~*~*   
  
The sheets were mingled with sweat and the musk of sex. Chandra curled up against Angel's side. He stared up at the ceiling and sighed. He didn't know what had come over him. Why risk his soul with someone like Chandra? It was simple. He knew she had needed the comfort and he knew that he didn't love her. So there was no threat of the true moment of happiness.   
  
No threat at all.   
  
*~*~*   
  
Cordelia fell back with the impact of her vision and cried out. Willow rushed to her side as Tara grabbed a pillow to put behind her head. "Cordy!" Willow yelped. "What's wrong?"   
  
Cordelia held her hand to her head. "Vision..."   
  
Tara took a few steps back. "What of?"   
  
//rushing, pumping, flowing red blood, rushing pumping//   
  
"I... I'm not sure... It's... blood. Just blood flowing."   
  
//through the veins to the heart to the core of white light, white light to the brain to the eyes of the prophet to the eyes of//   
  
Cordelia sat up. "Chandra."   
  
Willow furrowed her brow. "Is she hurt?"   
  
She shook her head. "I don't think so. The blood was in her veins. And there was this light. It was like, coming from inside of her." She took a slow breath. "We should call the guys. Get everyone together and find out what this means."   
  
Willow looked to Tara who was by the door. "Tara? What's wrong?"   
  
Tara shook her head. "I-I-I d-don't want to go."   
  
Willow stood and went to her lover. "You okay?" She rubbed her arms reassuringly.   
  
The blonde shook her head. "J-j-just take her th-there. I'll b-be fine."   
  
*~*~*   
  
The extended Scooby gang gathered in the Magic Box about a half an hour later minus the two vampires waiting for sunset. It seemed odd to Chandra to have so many people to help her, but it was a nice comfort to know she wasn't alone. She had tried to understand each member of the group and had come to some understanding of each of them.   
  
Giles and Olivia had seemed to hit it off right away. But then again, Chandra had heard rumors of their past. Two watchers. Their knowledge was greatly needed.   
  
Wesley and Gunn seemed to fumble through the group as though they didn't belong. She understood how Wesley was a bit uncomfortable with the Council's presence since he'd been fired and almost killed by them and Gunn was strictly LA. He had no connections here.   
  
Fred had made a connection to Willow and the absent Tara with their quiet and powerful ways. Xander threw in a few jokes and kept it lighthearted. Anya was still weary of the new slayer as well as jealous of the ex-girlfriend Cordelia.   
  
The former Slayer's sibling had declined the invitation to come.   
  
Cordelia had told of her vision to the group and was met with silence. Chandra view each reaction and caught the eyes of the two watchers. The wide eyes. "What is it?" she asked.   
  
Olivia cleared her throat and looked down. "Perhaps this is something best discussed in private."   
  
"Private my ass!" Cordelia piped up. "My head is still throbbing! What the hell did the vision mean?"   
  
Wesley rested his hands on Cordy's shoulders. "It's alright."   
  
Giles nodded. "For once, Cordelia, I think you may be right. This is something that should be told to the group."   
  
Olivia's eyes flashed with anger. "It is none of their concern!"   
  
"If it means that there is danger to others then it is!" he snapped back.   
  
She fumed and grabbed her purse. "Fine then. You tell them." She stormed out.   
  
Anya looked confused. "How rude."   
  
"So, uh, Giles?" Xander quirked. "What is it you wanted to tell us?"   
  
He sat down. "Chandra's blood is life giving."   
  
All eyes fell on the slayer.   
  
Giles continued. "Perhaps Cordelia's vision is saying that someone is planning on using her blood to..."   
  
"No," Cordelia stated.   
  
"Pardon?"   
  
"No. It was like her body was using the blood. Something in her."   
  
"But how on Earth could that happen unless..." He looked to Chandra and swallowed. "Chandra, are you a virgin?"   
  
The slayer snorted. "Not that it's any of your business, but no. I haven't been for a while. Why?"   
  
"Who have you slept with recently?"   
  
"Once again, not your business." She stood.   
  
"Was it a vampire?"   
  
She froze. "Why?"   
  
"Because if it was, you could be pregnant. And your child could be the bringer of the end of the world." He took off his glasses.   
  
Fred's voice chimed, "Now don't be silly. She's a slayer. She wouldn't sleep with a dirty old vampire."   
  
Chandra looked at the ground. "It's not like I knew..."   
  
Gunn held up his hand. "Uh, question here. Who was this vamp?"   
  
Xander stood. "I think we know the answer to that." He looked to Giles. "Can I stake him now?"   
  
Gunn shook his head. "Wait a minute. Angel?"   
  
Tears spilled over Chandra's eyes. "I didn't know!" She backed up a few steps. "I didn't know! It's not fair!"   
  
Gunn stood by her side. "Hey, it's okay. We'll figure this out."   
  
Anya nodded, smiling brightly. "This is like the fifth or sixth Apocalypse. I'm sure it'll be fine. I mean, good always wins, right?" 


	5. Amibias Aumori

Summary: Tensions rise.   
  
Note: 5th in the "Cold Summer Series"   
  
*~*~*   
  
Olivia had decided to move Chandra to a different motel room for the time being and when dusk fell, Angel arose to an empty room. He'd slept through the day? He scanned the room and noted that all of Chandra's belongings were gone.   
  
"Shit. I knew I shouldn't have touched her." He stood and grabbed his pants.   
  
"Oh but now it's fun, mate."   
  
Angel growled. "What are you doing here, Spike?"   
  
Spike lit his cigarette and kicked back in the chair. "Came to give ya a bit of cheery news. You're new slay girl hasn't flown the coop. Her watcher moved her to another room."   
  
"So she knows. About Chandra and I..."   
  
"Shagging up a storm? You bet." The younger vampire smiled. "Really, Angelus. I thought you might have gotten over your little slayer phase."   
  
"Shut up, William." The hint of his accent returned as he finished dressing.   
  
"Ah, so now we're resorting to threatening?"   
  
"Is there some reason you're here? Besides to volunteer as a punching bag?"   
  
"To tell you that you're gonna be a poppa."   
  
Angel did a double-take. "That's a sick joke."   
  
Spike snuffed out his cigarette on the end table. "Come now, Peaches. You know I was much fonder of the sick truth."   
  
The elder vampire snarled and grabbed Spike by the throat. "What are you saying?"   
  
Spike chuckled. "That the Slayer's baring your child."   
  
*~*~*   
  
Willow tucked the covers around Chandra as she slept and hung the small bag of herbs above her. "This should help her sleep," she told Olivia.   
  
The watcher nodded. "Thank you."   
  
"Do you think this will all be okay?"   
  
"Five by five."   
  
They turned to the door of the motel room where Faith stood. "You!" Willow gasped.   
  
Faith held up her hands. "It's okay, Will. I'm on the up and up. Parole. Good behavior."   
  
Olivia swallowed. "This must be Faith then."   
  
She nodded. "How's it going?"   
  
Willow looked to Chandra. "Not the greatest."   
  
"Well, where's B? I mean, if danger's a brewing, she's always here, right?"   
  
Olivia stepped back. "Buffy Summers died two weeks ago."   
  
Faith's face dropped. "What?"   
  
Willow nodded. "She died saving the world."   
  
Faith put up a strong front. "Like she was destined to, huh?" She swallowed. "I can patrol tonight if you need help."   
  
"That would be great. Chandra needs to sleep for the night." Olivia looked to her charge.   
  
Faith did as well. "New slayer?"   
  
"And a lot more."   
  
*~*~*   
  
Xander looked at the ring on his left hand. No one had noticed it. He and Anya had decided to keep it a secret for a while. He didn't know why he had told Cordelia. Maybe it was to flaunt it to her. Maybe it was to prove to her that he was over her.   
  
"Maybe because Angel isn't exactly dead..." Anya began.   
  
"Right, An, he's not dead, he's electroencephalographically challenged."   
  
She looked down for a moment. "Well it was only a suggestion."   
  
He sighed and held her hand as they patrolled. "I'm sorry. I know you're only trying to help. I just... I just need.... Faith!" His eyes went wide.   
  
"Well we should all have faith."   
  
"No. Look!" He pointed to the rogue slayer sitting on a stone holding a stake.   
  
Faith looked in their direction, her eyes widening as she hopped down off the stone. "Xander..." She swallows and slowly approached them. "How's it hangin'?"   
  
He held up his hand. "Stop right there."   
  
"Look, I'm on the good again. I've been serving time. I got the whole 'good behavior' bit." She held up the stake. "Just patrolling."   
  
Anya looked her over. "We are patrolling as well."   
  
Faith nodded a little. "Anya, right?"   
  
"Yes. I am with Xander." She narrowed her eyes.   
  
Xander eyed Faith. "Why are you back?"   
  
She sighed. "Look, I got paroled. Then I went to Angel's but he was gone so I came here. Ran into Will and told her I would help out how I could. So I'm patrolling." She looked into his disapproving face. "Fine. Go to Hell. Oh! I forgot! You're already hear and your other slayer is down for the count right now." She glared. "Grow up Xander, I've changed. I have a job to do. Now if you'll excuse me." She turned.   
  
Xander grabbed her shoulder, turned her around and slugged her.   
  
She stumbled back a step out of shock and stretched her jaw. "So that's how it's gonna be." She nodded. "Fine. I'm out." She threw her stake down and left the cemetery.   
  
*~*~*   
  
Wesley yawned and fluffed the pillow on the couch. "It's very kind of you to let us stay here, Rupert."   
  
Gunn unrolled a sleeping bag on the floor. "Yeah, thanks G."   
  
Giles nodded and turned for his room. "Help yourselves to anything in the kitchen if you need it." The phone rang, prolonging his sleep. Grumbling, he answered. "Yes? ... What was that? ... No, keep her there. Yes, I'll talk to Xander about that. Goodnight, Olivia." His hand lingered on the phone after he hung it up, he couldn't look at Wesley. "Faith is here."   
  
The younger Englishman shuddered and looked up. "What?"   
  
"She's staying with Olivia and Chandra. She's out on good behavior."   
  
Gunn looked at the other two men. "Faith?"   
  
Giles nodded. "A slayer gone rogue. She was spending time in an LA prison for murder and assault."   
  
"Woah, hold up. Angel told me about this chic. She's here?"   
  
*~*~*   
  
Cordelia paced franticly. "This is bad. This is very bad. First Angel decides to get all groiny and it yet again brings about the end of the world and now Faith is here."   
  
Tara was still staying back from everyone. She busied herself with a book.   
  
Willow sighed. "Maybe Faith really has changed."   
  
"Into different clothes maybe!" she stopped pacing with a sigh. "I feel like I'm diagonally parked in a parallel universe."   
  
"Just think," Willow said softly as she sat by her. "What else could go wrong?"   
  
*~*~*   
  
Their heads were bowed. A few were chanting while the others lit candles and burned some sacred herbs. Darla stood a few feet back and smiled. "Never thought coming back to the Hellmouth was going to be this eventful."   
  
Drusilla giggled. "When the chips are down... the buffalo is empty!"   
  
The elder vampire furrowed her brow. "Right."   
  
*~*~*   
  
Chandra sat up and screamed. Oliva sat by her and held out a glass of water. "Here. Drink some water."   
  
Faith sat up from her bed on the floor. "She okay?"   
  
Chandra looked to her. "Faith?"   
  
She nodded. "Yeah, how did you..."   
  
"I saw you, in my dream. You and Angel. I saw it! I saw it!"   
  
"Calm down now, little one." Olivia smoothed the covers down. "You're fine."   
  
She swallowed. "This shit is driving me nuts!"   
  
"I know, and it will get better, I promise. But just for now..."   
  
"For now? You mean for the next nine months? Then it'll all be better. My kid will bring the end of the world. That's no biggy." She closed her eyes and struggled to regain her breath. "Faith, you have to watch out for the blue Devil. Please. Don't follow anyone to the blue Devil."   
  
Faith swallowed. "What blue Devil?"   
  
"I'm not sure. I just know though. Please?"   
  
"You got it."   
  
Chandra turned to her Watcher. "I'd like to see Angel. Where is he?"   
  
Olivia scowled. "I don't think it would be wise."   
  
"I'm already knocked up. Now I want to see him!" she snapped.   
  
"Right here." Angel poked his head in the door. "I was guarding outside." He glanced at the second slayer. "Faith?"   
  
She smiled and went over to hug him. "Hey there."   
  
He smiled and hugged her back. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"Good behavior." She chuckled. "I've been saying that a lot tonight. It still feels funny."   
  
Chandra cleared her throat. "Angel?"   
  
He looked to her and immediately went to her side. He looked guilty more than anything else. "Yeah?"   
  
She took his hand. "Did they tell you?"   
  
"That you're pregnant? Yes."   
  
"How about what the child would do?"   
  
"What?"   
  
*~*~*   
  
Darla circled her, studying the handiwork. Drusilla was off to the side talking to Miss Edith. Sighing, Darla ran her hand through the blonde hair of the girl in front of her. Well, if it really was even a girl anymore. The blonde had no real reaction, just acknowledged the touch and stood perfectly still. This was too perfect.   
  
"Dru, honey?" Darla cooed.   
  
Dru immediately came over. "Yes, Grandmother?"   
  
"What do you think of her?" Darla motioned to the blonde.   
  
Dru ran her finger over the curves of the blonde's face then tasted the moisture from her finger. "All vanilla." She smiled.   
  
"I'll take that as good." Darla smiled and looked right at the blonde. "Welcome back, Buffy." 


	6. Breakdown

Summary: Continued…   
  
6th in the "Cold Summer Series"   
  
*~*~*   
  
With the sunrise came new hope. Chandra's sleep the rest of the night had been peaceful. Faith seemed more than willing to help with anything. The two slayers were bonding quite well.   
  
After her shower, Chandra emerged from the bathroom and paused. Angel was sitting on the bed, his back to her, head in his hands. She wondered what exactly it was that he was thinking. Whether he was regretting their night together.   
  
He lifted his head. "I'm sorry." He still wouldn't face her.   
  
She swallowed. "It wasn't your fault. You need to stop blaming yourself. If I wasn't such a whore…"   
  
He turned to her quickly. "You are not a whore."   
  
She grinned a little. "Thank you." Sitting down, she picked up some shoes and proceeded to finish dressing. "But let's face up the facts. A slayer can't have love so she takes comfort in that little bit of lust she can get. Hitting the sack is a privilege. We get it on…"   
  
"Then get gone."   
  
She finished tying her shoe and looked at him. "Yeah."   
  
"Sounds like the road Faith was on when she decided to start killing humans."   
  
Chandra looked at the recently tied shoe. "I don't plan on killing humans."   
  
"But you don't care."   
  
She blinked. "Yes I do."   
  
"And what do you care about?"   
  
*~*~*   
  
"I don't care!" Xander snapped. "She's not good. She never has been, never will be!"   
  
Cordelia nodded. "For once I agree."   
  
Giles sighed. "She is making her amends and paying for her crimes. We all make mistakes. It's life."   
  
Willow nodded. "We should give everyone a chance. I mean, she's spent some time in jail and stuff."   
  
"Not enough time if you ask me," Anya quipped.   
  
"A little prison goes a long way," Gunn retorted.   
  
"She did more than just some little stuff. Like when she switched bodies with Buffy," Dawn scowled. "What would Buffy say if she were here? Huh? Everyone all siding with the evil slayer."   
  
"Now surely she's not all evil," Fred offered.   
  
Giles turned to Wesley, who was leaning against the counter, his arms crosses, his eyes lowered in thought. "Wesley?"   
  
He looked up and managed a half-grin. "Sorry, still thinking about the torturing she did. Silly me." He scowled and began pacing.   
  
Tara looked around the extended Scoobs, now divided. "Well, if she's willing to change, to help out, we could sure use her."   
  
"Like a hole in the head!" Cordelia stood up. "If she's in, I'm out."   
  
"Me too," came from Xander, Anya and Dawn.   
  
Wesley stopped pacing. "I believe you can count me out as well."   
  
Giles looked at the training room that they were in. Cordelia, Xander, Anya, Dawn and Wesley were on one side while Willow, Tara, Gunn, Fred and he were on the other. The lines had clearly been drawn.   
  
"Hey! What's up?" Chandra bounced in and looked around, going to stand by Giles. "Whoa! What's wrong?"   
  
Giles looked at the ones on the other side. "Then leave. If you're all that bloody uncaring and ignorant."   
  
Cordelia scowled and turned for the door then gasped.   
  
Everyone followed her gaze and matched her shocked reaction.   
  
Dawn swallowed and stepped forward. "B-Buffy?"   
  
Buffy smiled and stepped into the room. "Hey guys," she said quietly.   
  
Fred smiled. "Hi!"   
  
Dawn's knees started to give, but Xander caught her in time, sitting her on the couch.   
  
Giles took off his glasses. "Buffy? But how…?"   
  
She smiled. "I'm still wondering that myself. But… here I am!" She opened her arms and did a turn. "Alive."   
  
Tara grabbed Willow's hand tightly. She was trembling. "N-n-not Buffy. You aren't."   
  
Buffy looked to her. "What? Of course I am! C'mon. Test me."   
  
Xander looked her over. "What was the only thing I wouldn't tell you about the summer after high school?"   
  
Buffy smiled. "Male strippers."   
  
Xander smiled and hugged her.   
  
Tara loosened her grip and looked to Willow. "Male strippers?"   
  
Chandra slowly made her way to Buffy. "You died."   
  
Buffy moved from Xander. "Who are you?"   
  
"Chandra. The Slayer."   
  
"Well I'm Buffy. Nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand.   
  
Chandra shook it slowly, then punched her, getting into fighting stance. "That's not Buffy."   
  
Buffy mimicked the stance and prepared to fight.   
  
Wesley stepped between them. "Ladies! Let's not do this. I know this must be hard to come to grips with but Buffy is back." He turned to Chandra. "Please. Relax."   
  
She was breathing heavily. "Can't you feel it?"   
  
Buffy stepped back. "I don't know what your problem is..."   
  
Wesley placed his hands on Chandra's shoulders. "Let's get you some fresh air." He steered her out, passing Buffy.   
  
Dawn was still trembling. "Buffy?"   
  
She smiled and sat next to her. "I'm here Dawn."   
  
Dawn smiled and wrapped her sister in a hug.   
  
*~*~*   
  
Wesley sat down by Chandra on the curb and clasped his hands together. "Would you like to talk about it?"   
  
She looked down. "What can I say? Your super slayer is back."   
  
Wesley took off his glasses. "You are still very important."   
  
"Right. I'm bringing the apocalyptic child." She sighed. "When I touched her... Wesley it was like a cold chill that came over me and I knew, I just knew that wasn't Buffy."   
  
He paused to think. "What if you're just scared? Nervous I mean. About Buffy being back? About rejection?"   
  
She shook her head. "Wesley, I've been rejected most of my life. It's something I'm used to. This was danger. Pure and simple."   
  
*~*~*   
  
Dawn held onto Buffy's hand. She was afraid that if she let go that maybe her sister would once again leave her. Everyone left them alone to give them a little family time. But once the door was close, neither sister could speak.   
  
"So," Buffy finally said. "I guess this is a little bit of a shock."   
  
Dawn smiled. "Yeah, but you know, the good kind of shock."   
  
Buffy looked down. "There are things that I've seen, since I died. Things are going to change me a little. But I don't want to change how I act with you."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"I mean, if I start acting all cookey and stuff, I'm not trying to. I just… I just have some things that I need to sort out."   
  
"Oh. That's okay."   
  
"It won't be okay if it ends up hurting you. And I don't want that."   
  
"You won't hurt me."   
  
"Do you trust me Dawn?"   
  
"Of course."   
  
She smiled.   
  
*~*~*   
  
Angel and Faith were sitting in the hotel room playing cards when Chandra got back. By the sour look on Angel's face, she figured he was losing quite a bit of money to the other slayer.   
  
"Chandra!" he chimed happily. "Wanna join us?"   
  
She didn't smile back. "No thanks."   
  
Faith frowned. "What's up, C?"   
  
She looked at Angel. "Buffy. She's kind of… back."   
  
Angel blinked and watched her. "Back?"   
  
*~*~*   
  
Spike turned off the TV and sighed. "What are you doing here?"   
  
Darla smiled and stepped further into the crypt. "Came to see how the straight life is treating you."   
  
"Yeah? Well, you saw. Now leave."   
  
She chuckled. "Now, William, is that any way to treat family?"   
  
"I almost staked Drusilla and she was my sire. I have no problem with dusting you." He stood and grabbed a pack of cigarettes. "What are you really doing here?"   
  
She smiled and swayed her hips as she walked to him. "I'm here to bring back Angelus."   
  
"And just how do you plan on doing that?"   
  
"I brought back Buffy."   
  
Spike nearly choked on his cigarette. "What?"   
  
"I brought her back." She sat in his chair. "You see, I figure I can get two birds with one stone here. I didn't bring her back as herself you see. I brought her back under my control. So we give Angelus his one moment of happiness with the blonde bimbo and that's one thing out of the way. Then Dru had this perfect little vision. About a key."   
  
Spike growled. "You're not touching Little Bit."   
  
She laughed. "And just how do you think you're going to stop me? Tell your little group that Buffy's not really back? Break their hearts? And who's to say they'd even believe you? They didn't believe the new slayer when she sensed it."   
  
"Chandra knows?"   
  
"Oh yes. But no one will believe her, or you. Buffy is what they want. So it's Buffy they've got."   
  
*~*~*   
  
Angel swallowed. "Hello, Buffy."   
  
The grinned a little. "Hi, Angel."   
  
They sat across the small table from each other, each with a cup of coffee, each silent. The tension was so thick you could almost see it.   
  
She cleared her throat. "So, how are you?"   
  
"Good."   
  
She nodded.   
  
"I'm going to be a father."   
  
She did a double take. "What?"   
  
He nodded. "I, uh, slept with Chandra. Something in her blood made it so that my… Well, in any event, it's not as good of a thing as you would hope."   
  
She watched him, waiting for more.   
  
"The child is supposed to bring about the end of the world."   
  
"Oh God, Angel, I'm sorry." She reached her hand out and placed it over his.   
  
He looked at her hand, the warmth seeping into his skin. His other hand covered hers and stroked her knuckles. "I missed you. I was so upset when I didn't get to say goodbye."   
  
She looked at their hands as well. "I missed you too."   
  
He pressed his lips together. "I should go check on Faith and Chandra."   
  
"Faith is here?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
She stood. "I'll go with you."   
  
*~*~*   
  
Faith pulled open the door and jumped back, almost bashing into Angel.   
  
He grinned. "Door service?"   
  
She smiled. "Hardly." She opened the door wider and lost her smile when she saw Buffy. "Hi, B."   
  
Buffy smiled. "Hi Faith."   
  
Angel stepped in, Buffy in toe. "How's Chandra?"   
  
"She's taking a bath. She wasn't feeling that great."   
  
He nodded. "I'm going to check on her really quick." He glanced at Buffy before heading into the bathroom.   
  
Faith looked to Buffy and sighed. "B, I'm sorry."   
  
Buffy nodded. "It's okay. Dying kinda put a new prospective on everything." She smiled. "I'd like to start over with you."   
  
Faith smiled. "I think I'd like that too, B."   
  
"Let's go out."   
  
"Out?"   
  
"Dancing? You know, like how we were Bronze that one time?"   
  
Faith smiled. "You sure you're up to that?"   
  
Buffy nodded. "Just let me go home and change really quick then I'll come back here. I have a new place to show you."   
  
*~*~*   
  
Angel closed the bathroom door behind him. Chandra was lying in the tub with her eyes closed, relaxing. He smiled and turned to go.   
  
"You can stay if you want."   
  
He turned to her again to find one eye open.   
  
"I'm just resting my eyes. Do you want to talk?"   
  
He smiled and leaned on the sink. "I don't know. I just came to make sure you were doing okay."   
  
She nodded. "I'm okay. How's Buffy?"   
  
He crossed his arms and his ankles and looked thoughtful. "She's really here."   
  
"So that would be a good thing, right?"   
  
He nodded, still not looking at her. "Yeah."   
  
"You okay there, Angel?"   
  
Chandra nodded and stood, pulling the drain in the tub. "Wanna hand me a towel?" He complied. As she dried herself off, she sighed. "I'm going to tell you what I told Wesley. I don't think that's Buffy."   
  
He glanced at her. "What?"   
  
She wrapped the towel around herself. "Not Buffy. When I shook her hand, I just knew."   
  
"Are you sure? I mean, I've been talking to her for the last hour and I didn't see any difference. She even still smells like her."   
  
She scrunched her nose. "Ew."   
  
He grinned. "Sorry, but still. I mean, everything that I feel is telling me that it's really her."   
  
"Everything that you feel? What about logic? She had to have been brought back. So then why? Why is she here?"   
  
"Maybe because she's needed."   
  
"Right. Because the other two slayers that are here are just fuck-ups. Thanks." She scowled and ran a comb through her long black hair.   
  
He looked down. "I didn't mean that."   
  
She shrugged. "Whatever."   
  
He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her neck. "I'm sorry," he whispered.   
  
She closed her eyes. "Something doesn't feel right, Angel. Something bad is going to happen soon."   
  
*~*~*   
  
Faith smiled and followed Buffy as they strode down the street. "So where we heading?"   
  
Buffy smiled. "It's a surprise. Someplace new I heard about."   
  
As they rounded the corner, Faith could feel the bass from the music pumping into her veins. Her hips began to sway immediately and she nodded. "Sounds good."   
  
The place would have been hard to find had it not been for the bumping music and the big doorman out front. He nodded to Buffy as she brought Faith to the entrance and opened the door for them. Inside was a whirlpool of black lighted bodies dancing on a glittering floor while others stood at the bar surveying the scene. The high-tech music flooded the room and Faith's mind as she immediately headed to the dance floor. Buffy joined her and soon the two were tangled in a provocative dance.   
  
Darla and Dru peeked out from one of the corners and watched. "Perfect," Darla smiled.   
  
Faith was having the time of her life. She was letting loose and no one was getting killed in the process. Buffy seemed to be having just as much fun, smiling at the rogue slayer and pressing herself closer. Faith started to feel a little warm inside as Buffy's hand strayed to her hip, pulling her closer.   
  
Buffy smiled to Faith's confused look. "Just go with it," she said as she moved her other hand to the back of Faith's head and pulled her in for a kiss.   
  
*~*~*   
  
Angel opened the bathroom door and furrowed his brow. "Faith? Buffy?"   
  
Chandra emerged behind him in her robe. "Looks like they bailed."   
  
His eyes landed on a note:   
  
"Angel,   
  
Went out with B for the night. See you in the morning.   
  
Faith"   
  
"Well good for them." Chandra lay back on the bed.   
  
Angel furrowed his brow. "I wonder what they're doing."   
  
*~*~*   
  
Faith ran her hand through Buffy hair and broke the kiss. "B?"   
  
She smiled. "Right here."   
  
Faith shook her head slowly and looked around. The place seemed so much darker now. She didn't really notice it before but the place was full of shadows and danger. Even Buffy's face was changed in the low light. Faith's eyes darted around the room, checking everything out and landed on the large mural with the name of the club.   
  
The Blue Devil.   
  
*~*~*   
  
Spike stepped into the Magic Box and looked around. "Anyone here?"   
  
Anya peeked up from behind the counter. "Spike!" She frowned. "Do not frighten me like that! I could have hurt myself."   
  
He smiled. "Mores the pity." He sat down and propped his feet up. "So where's the gang?"   
  
She started to count her money. "They are preparing the party."   
  
"What party?"   
  
"Buffy's welcome home party."   
  
*~*~*   
  
Cordelia raised up on her tiptoes and taped up the streamer. "There." She smiled at her handy-work before crashing back off the stool as a vision hit her.   
  
Giles instantly caught her and brought her to the couch. "Cordelia? What is it?"   
  
"Incoming!" she cried out.   
  
Wesley and Xander raced in from the kitchen. "What is it?"   
  
She squeezed her eyes shut and brought a hand to her head. "A dance club. Dark, fast paced music… Buffy's there… With Faith… Oh no!" She opened her eyes.   
  
Xander knelt beside her. "What is it?" he asked as he gently took her hand.   
  
She looked to him. "Darla and Drusilla. They're there."   
  
*~*~*   
  
Faith backed up from the dance floor quickly. "You know what? I'm not feeling all that great. I think I'm gonna get outta here and head back to the hotel."   
  
Buffy took her hand, holding her back slightly. "Why? Not having fun?"   
  
"No, not anymore." She tried to tug her hand away.   
  
But the other slayer held on. "Maybe when the others join the party…"   
  
As if on cue, Darla and Dru stepped out onto the dance floor in full vampire form. Buffy smiled at Darla. "Hello, mother."   
  
Faith paled. "Oh shit."   
  
*~*~*   
  
While Wesley and Giles went to find Angel, Xander stayed with Cordelia. She was laid out on the couch, her head propped up on some pillows. He sat by her on the floor and handed her a glass of water. "You okay?"   
  
She took the water and forced a smile. "Yeah, thanks."   
  
He swallowed. "How… how much does it hurt? I mean, how can you take it?"   
  
She shrugged and sipped the water. "It's what I do. It's how I help now. There are a lot of people who need help. And this is what I do for them. I give the messages."   
  
He looked at her face. "You've changed."   
  
She smiled. "Is that a bad thing?"   
  
He chuckled. "No. It's a very good thing." He took the water and set it on the coffee table for her. "Is there anything else I can get you?"   
  
She shook her head a little. "I'll be okay I think."   
  
He licked his lips and leaned over her, closing his eyes. She met him halfway and kissed him softly. But nothing more. They simply enjoyed the kiss and pulled back. He stroked her face gently. "You know I still care, right?"   
  
She nodded. "Me too."   
  
He smiled and pulled a blanket over her. "Get some rest."   
  
She took his hand and kissed it, saying the two words Xander Harris never thought he'd hear from Cordelia Chase. "Thank you."   
  
*~*~*   
  
Angel and Chandra jumped into the back of Giles' car, loaded with stakes and an axe. Wesley gave them the summary of Cordelia's vision, which was a summary itself. Darla and Dru were at a dance club with Buffy and Faith. It was little to go on, but it was enough to bring up the defenses.   
  
*~*~*   
  
Darla stepped in front of Faith while Drusilla stayed to the back, trapping her there. "Such a pity," Darla sighed. "You could have been really useful."   
  
Dru raised her hands to the sides of Faith's head and started to chant in Latin. Faith felt her head start to fog. She blindly threw a bunch towards Buffy who caught her fist with little effort. The fog thickened and choked her mind…   
  
*~*~*   
  
Chandra watched form the backseat and gasped as she pointed. "There! There!"   
  
Giles turned immediately turned to the front of the Blue Devil club and parked. The fighting four jumped out and barraged into the building.   
  
Buffy spotted them first. "Shit." She looked to Darla. "Hit me." Darla vamped and did so, sending her and Buffy into a fight as Dru continued on Faith.   
  
Angel charged in front and spotted Dru with Faith. "No!" he cried out as hr tackled his childe from the side, pulling her from the slayer who crumpled to the ground. Dru jumped back to her feet and quickly ran for the door.   
  
Chandra focused her attention on the blonde vampire and assisted her predecessor. Within no time, they had the upper hand and Darla fled as well.   
  
Buffy turned to her. "Thank you."   
  
Chandra nodded. "Anytime."   
  
Angel grabbed Buffy and looked her over. "Are you okay?"   
  
She nodded.   
  
Wesley and Giles were knelt next to Faith, who hadn't opened her eyes. "It's a spell," Wesley said softly.   
  
Giles nodded. "Probably to kill her. She's in a coma."   
  
Chandra swallowed and watched them.   
  
Angel wrapped his arms around Buffy who smiled into his chest where no one could see. 


	7. Tu

Summary: Plans fall apart.   
  
7th in the "Cold Summer Series"   
  
*~*~*  
  
"porque eres tu mi sol   
  
la fe con que vivo   
  
la potencia de mi voz   
  
los pies con que camino   
  
eres tu amor   
  
mis ganas de reir   
  
el adios que no sabre decir   
  
porque nunca podre vivir sin ti"   
  
~translation~   
  
"because you are my sun   
  
the faith that I live with   
  
the power of my voice   
  
the feet that I walk with   
  
you are my love   
  
my desires of laughing   
  
the goodbye that I won't know how to say   
  
because I won't be able to live without you"   
  
~Shakira   
  
*~*~*   
  
Chandra tucked Faith into bed and smoothed her hair. She looked so peaceful. Chandra sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her hands. She should have been there sooner. She tried to warn Faith about the Blue Devil.   
  
Angel leaned on the doorframe. "You okay?"   
  
She glanced over at him. "Fine."   
  
He looked at his feet. "I told Buffy I'd go talk to her for a while."   
  
Chandra stood and went to him quickly. "That's not Buffy! Don't you see that? Look, open your eyes. She took Faith there. She had it all down. If it wasn't for Cordy they would have taken Faith out. You know it. It makes sense! Just think about it." She sighed. "Look, I was starting to believe her too. But this is just too much. I saw the Blue Devil in my dream!"   
  
He scowled. "You saw Buffy fighting Darla."   
  
"So?" She punched him. "There. I just hit you. But I'm still on your side."   
  
He growled and rubbed his jaw. "Sometimes I wonder." He grabbed his coat. "I'll be back later."   
  
*~*~*   
  
The Summers' home was quiet. Dawn had gone to bed early. The others were still downstairs, but it didn't matter. Buffy sat on her bed in an oversized t-shirt and watched the door.   
  
"Waiting for someone?"   
  
She gasped and jumped, turning to the window where Angel was. "Angel!"   
  
He smiled and stepped up to her. "Sorry."   
  
She stood and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's okay." She licked her dry lips and looked into his eyes. "Tonight… seeing Darla and Drusilla… and what they did to Faith… it made me realize."   
  
His hands went to her hips as he swallowed. "Realize?"   
  
"That life is so dangerous."   
  
"Dying didn't tell you that?" He smiled.   
  
She smiled back. "Well that too. But I mean… I don't want to waste a moment." She looked into his eyes. "I want to be with you."   
  
He blinked. "With me?"   
  
*~*~*   
  
Cordelia and Xander sat in the living room and tried not to look at each other. They had heard about what happened to Faith. Giles and Wesley were still in the kitchen. But neither Cordy nor Xander could focus. The kiss was lingering. The feelings were lingering. Those stolen moment in a janitor's closet. Those glances now and then across a crowded room… All the memories seemed to leave the two wondering.   
  
Willow walked in holding Tara's hand, making Xander jump up out of his seat. "Willow! Tara! Hi there! What's up? Nothing here! Just talking to Cordelia. Yup. That's all." He gave a goofy grin.   
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes then looked to Willow and Tara. "Any word on how Faith is?"   
  
Willow gave a curious look to Xander. "Nothing yet. Are you guys okay?"   
  
"Fine!" Xander rushed. "Why wouldn't we be?"   
  
Cordelia grumbled and stood. "Buffy went to bed already. I think it's best we all just try to get some sleep for now."   
  
Tara swallowed. "Wh-what about that D-Darla?"   
  
Cordelia smiled. She liked Tara's timidness. "She won't be able to get in unless we invite her. And I SO am not inviting her in."   
  
Willow nodded. "Xander, could you give us a ride home?"   
  
He nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Sure! I have to pick up Anya anyway. Anya who I love."   
  
The girls gave him an odd look before leaving.   
  
*~*~*   
  
Spike groaned as he opened his eyes. He remembered leaving the Magic Box and heading to Buffy's, but he never made it. The dull throbbing in his head let him know that he had been hit. His site was still blurry but he could make out a motel room that he was in. He tried to bring a hand to his head but found that he was bound to a chair. When his eyes focused, he noted Darla sleeping on the bed in front of him.   
  
"Hey bitch, wake up."   
  
Darla growled but kept her eyes closed. "I am awake, prick."   
  
He smiled. "Wanted to get me here for a little bondage, baby?"   
  
She grinned and looked to him. "Hardly. I was going to stake you, but then Drusilla would have been whining for years." She curled up with her pillow.   
  
Spike looked around the room. "Where are we?"   
  
She closed her eyes. "In a motel. Waiting for Angelus." She smiled. "Shouldn't be long now."   
  
*~*~*   
  
Angel pulled back and looked down at Buffy who was now laying back on the bed, him hovering over her, her lips swollen from their kisses. "Buffy…" he breathed. "We can't do this."   
  
"Of course we can. I love you."   
  
"Buffy, I can't… I'll become him. You know that."   
  
She ran her fingers through his hair. "If it means we can be together, then fine."   
  
He shot back as if he'd been burned. "What? Buffy, how can you say that?"   
  
She sat up and slipped her shirt off. "I want to make love to you. I want to be with you. There's always a price for everything. But hey, we all pay at one time or another."   
  
He swallowed as his eyes scanned her bare skin. "I pay everyday. And I can't do this. You know that I won't."   
  
"Oh, but you'll fuck a whore like Chandra?"   
  
He took another step back. "She is not a whore."   
  
"She's just like Faith. Get some and get gone. She doesn't care about anything but herself." She stood and walked to him in just her panties. "I love you."   
  
He looked down into her eyes. "If you really loved me you wouldn't do this. You'd know that it was wrong."   
  
She scowled. "What's wrong is what we are denied. But we can have that, Angel. We can have it all. Just like when we took that gypsy girl right in front of the fireplace." She stopped and gasped.   
  
He narrowed his eyes. "Darla?" He stepped back.   
  
Buffy grabbed her shirt and put it on. "Of course not! Jesus Angel, way to make a girl feel loved. Call her by your ex's name."   
  
Angel was cut off by Anya and Willow bursting in through the bedroom door and tossing a handful of powder onto Buffy. The powder absorbed into her skin quickly and Buffy screamed as if she was being burned from the inside out. Which looked almost literal at the moment. She dropped to the floor and writhed around until she started to melt into a pile of goo.   
  
Angel looked at the blob on the floor in disbelief. "What the hell is going on?"   
  
Anya pointed. "That's not Buffy."   
  
Willow stepped to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Spike came to the Magic Box and told Anya that Darla was bringing Buffy back to get you to Angelus."   
  
Angel swallowed. "She… she didn't come back…"   
  
"It was just what Darla brought back." Anya looked to him sympathetically.   
  
"The powder," Willow explained, "was meant to reveal the unseen. To show you what was really going on."   
  
Angel tore his eyes from the scene and shoved his way downstairs and outside.   
  
*~*~*   
  
Drusilla burst into the motel room. "No!"   
  
Darla sat up and looked around. "What? What's happened?"   
  
Dru started crying. "No more little blonde to bring back my Daddy." She went to Darla and laid her head in her lap.   
  
Darla scowled. "Shit. How did they…" She turned to Spike. "You."   
  
He looked about the room, whistling innocently.   
  
*~*~*   
  
Cordelia and Xander sat out in the car, waiting for the others who were inside. She tapped her nails on the dash and sighed. "Way to be Mr. Suave."   
  
He gripped the steering wheel. "I panicked!"   
  
"You think?" She turned to him. "Look, you can't get all stumbly words and stuff. You have to keep your cool."   
  
"Maybe we should talk about this then."   
  
"Talk about what? We kissed. That's all."   
  
"So that was enough for you?"   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"I mean… Some small part of me still misses you."   
  
She smiled warmly. "I miss you too. But we tried the together thing."   
  
"And it was great until I panicked and you saw me kiss Will."   
  
She looked down. "It hurt."   
  
"I know. And I'm sorry. I was just afraid that we were going to die. And you weren't there. I just… did something stupid. I never got to find out how good it really would have been to stay with you."   
  
She nodded. "I just… I wanted you just to be mine."   
  
"I'm here now with you."   
  
"Xander, you're with Anya."   
  
He looked out the windshield. "I still care about you, Cordelia."   
  
She sat with this for a little bit, watching him, looking him over. He was so much more mature now. He carried himself differently. She had heard about him going into construction. It had done wonders for his body and his attitude. She traced a hand down his chest. It had been so long since she'd touched him. She swallowed. "What happened to us, Xander? When did we grow up?"   
  
He took her hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles. "I don't know."   
  
She couldn't help but think about him and Anya, but she also wanted to know about what could have been. She had just given up on him. But what if...   
  
Xander smiled to her. "You're really beautiful."   
  
She looked to him. "Make love to me."   
  
He did a double take. "What?"   
  
She unfastened her seatbelt. "I care too. And I want to share with you what I wasn't willing to. Let's do this."   
  
He swallowed and slowly leaned over his seat and pulled her close, kissing her deeply, the memories coming back to him. They were the memories of high school fumbling and innocent touches. But they had never made love. They had never gone that far in their intimacy. Somewhere in the back of his mind he had always wondered why. They had both been willing, but it just never happened.   
  
Cordelia held him close and kissed him back, her own mind wandering to their previous passion and how she never felt fully satisfied with the outcome.   
  
Xander slipped a hand up her halter-top and relished the feel of her warm skin on his fingers as he cupped her breast. She moaned against his lips and shifted so that she fell down in the seat a little more, pulling him more on top of her. He followed willingly and lifted her top to kiss down her neck and chest.   
  
*~*~*   
  
Willow and Anya sat on opposite sides of Dawn. The screams had woken her, but even awake, it was still a nightmare. Buffy hadn't come back for her or to help.   
  
"How... how could this happen?" Dawn cried against Willow's shoulder. "I've lost her again?"   
  
"Shh," Willow soothed. "Don't think like that."   
  
"What am I supposed to think then?"   
  
Willow looked to Anya who only shrugged.   
  
*~*~*   
  
Tara poured the tea water and brought the cups to Giles and Wesley. "Where are Gunn and Fred?"   
  
Wesley sipped his tea. "Winifred accompanied Gunn back to LA. There was a problem there they needed to take care of."   
  
Giles stared into his tea. Silent.   
  
Tara reached out and touched his hand. "You couldn't have known."   
  
He looked up to her sadly. "I should have. She was my charge, my friend. I should have known if something was different." He took his hand away and stood. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later."   
  
*~*~*   
  
Chandra looked up as the motel room door opened. "Angel?" She stood and went to him as he shrugged off his coat silently and hung it up. "Angel, what's wrong?" She put her hands on his shoulders and turned him to face her. "Tell me!" She gasped when she saw the sadness in his eyes. "Angel?"   
  
He broke down and pulled her close. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I doubted you."   
  
She rubbed his back. "Hey, what happened?"   
  
He nuzzled her neck and cried on her shoulder, finally letting loose everything he had felt since Buffy's first death. She stayed calm and soothed him as best she could, saying calming words and holding him close, knowing that it would take a lot for this man to show his emotions so raw.   
  
She sat him down in a chair and fetched a mug of blood for him. "Drink this. Calm down. Tell me what happened. In that order."   
  
He took a drink and did start to calm. "Buffy. She's gone."   
  
"Gone? You mean she ran?"   
  
"No. Willow made a powder to show the unseen. It dissolved her."   
  
She sat down. "Whoa, so she's…"   
  
"A puddle." He took another drink. "Got anything alcohol?"   
  
She nodded and went to the mini-fridge, pulling out a bottle of tequila and handed it top him. "I'm sorry. Being right ain't always all that."   
  
He poured some tequila into the blood and drank it. "I should have known." He looked again at the mug then set it aside, drinking straight from the bottle instead.   
  
Chandra looked down. "We… we need to focus here."   
  
"Why? We're bringing about the end of the world with our bastard child." He took another drink.   
  
She stood. "Angel! How can you… I mean why…" She trailed off and grabbed her coat. "Fine then, fuck off." There were tears in her eyes but nothing but hardness in her voice. "I'll take care of this myself." She slammed the door as she left, leaving Angle alone with a comatose Faith.   
  
*~*~*   
  
Giles didn't walk far. Really, he just sat on the porch for a few moments. Then he noticed the car parked in front of the house with the steamed up windows. Curious, he stood and strolled over to get a better look. By the way the car was rocking he figured it was just some young couple.   
  
In Xander's car?   
  
While Anya was in the house?   
  
He tapped on the windshield.   
  
*~*~*   
  
Somehow they had ended up in the backseat naked. It just felt so right. Cordelia looked up at Xander and ran her fingers through his hair. Their lovemaking had been primitive. It was positively pure emotion and it had been wonderful.   
  
He smiled and kissed her hand. "That was amazing. You're amazing." He kissed her softly and held her close.   
  
She smiled. "Xander? Do you lo…" She trailed off when there was a knock on the windshield. Reality came crashing like cold water to the both of them, making them scramble into their clothes.   
  
Once they were sufficiently covered, Xander opened the backdoor on his side and stepped out. "Giles!" he exclaimed.   
  
Cordelia checked her image in the mirror before opening her side and getting out as well. "Giles! What's up?"   
  
The watcher peered at them both. "What's going on?"   
  
She raised a hand to silence Xander. "We were talking."   
  
"Must have been a heated conversation."   
  
"Must have." She kept a poker face that would have made anyone proud.   
  
He scowled, looking annoyed. "I assume then, that you know about Buffy?"   
  
Xander looked puzzled. "What about her?"   
  
"She's gone."   
  
Cordelia looked down. "Willow's powder must have worked. I'm sorry."   
  
Giles nodded. "Anya and Willow are tending to Dawn. Wesley and Tara are in the kitchen. If you'd like to help, it would probably be a good idea to check on Chandra and Angel. He left here about forty minutes ago."   
  
Xander nodded. "Okay." He paused. "How are you doing?"   
  
Giles looked down. "I'll be fine."   
  
*~*~*   
  
"Bloody everlasting hell!" Spike screamed as Darla dropped some more holy water on him. "Cut that shit out!"   
  
She smiled. "I'm having fun. Weren't you having fun Spike? Weren't you having fun when you ran off and told the little do-gooders about our plan?"   
  
Drusilla stood back timidly and whimpered. "Please stop, Grandmummy. My Spike has learned his lesson. Please?"   
  
Darla smiled. "Have you learned your lesson, Spike?"   
  
He smiled back at her, undaunted. "Which lesson would that be?"   
  
Dru shook her head. "Poor Spike…"   
  
Darla giggled. "Poor indeed. All infatuated with trying to be good. Just face it. You used to be the 'Big Bad' and now you're trying to be good because you just aren't vampire enough to be bad."   
  
He scowled at this. "I'm more vampire than you'll ever be."   
  
She laughed. "You could never even make it to par."   
  
*~*~*   
  
Chandra was looking for Spike. At least he was honest with her. All of this was really starting to mess with her head. She started to wish she'd never seen Angel in the cemetery that day. Then none of this would have happened. Well, Darla probably would have still brought Buffy back but…   
  
She sighed and stormed into Spike's crypt, a little disappointed that he wasn't there. She was about to just leave when she noticed something out of the ordinary. It was sitting plain as day in Spike's favorite chair. She went over and picked it up, turning it over in her hands. It was an old Victorian doll with a red tie blindfolding the eyes.   
  
*~*~*   
  
Angel sat with the tequila bottle and watched Faith. He knew that Chandra had been hurt by his words, but right now, he didn't care. He didn't give a damn about anything anymore. Not only had he lost Buffy once, but again. Right in front of his eyes. One moment he was holding the woman he loved and the next he was looking at a puddle on the floor. An image that Darla had brought back.   
  
Darla.   
  
His eyes narrowed at the thought of his sire returning. He had warned her, the next time he saw her, he would stake her. And he had meant it. Torturing him, burning him, messing with his head was one thing. Messing with the non-beating heart that was slowly ripping him apart was another.   
  
Angel kept completely silent and listened to the calm of Faith's breathing, of her beating heart. He and Faith were both trying there hardest to walk the straight and narrow and look where it was getting them. She was in a coma and he had gone through Hell. Not just in the literal sense. It made him wonder if it was even all worth it anymore.   
  
He stood and slowly made his way to the side of the bed where he sat and ran his fingers through her hair. This was the second coma for Faith. The first one brought on by Buffy stabbing her in the gut. He wondered what a coma was like. Were you just asleep? Did you know everything that was going on? Would you know if you were in danger?   
  
An eerie feeling swept over him as his hand went to her throat. If he squeezed she would die. If he snapped her neck, she would die. And another slayer would come in her place. It would be as if nothing was wrong. A slayer with a short life was nothing new. Being killed by a vampire wasn't new either. Just a squeeze…   
  
"Let go."   
  
Angel obeyed and looked towards the voice that was talking to him. His eyes went wide. "What the hell are YOU doing here?"   
  
Lorne stepped in the room. "The important thing here, Angelcakes is that you remember where you are. On the redemption road." He hung up a bright neon blue jacket and sat down, his beady red eyes narrowing on the vampire. "You wanna talk about it?"   
  
"How did you get here?"   
  
"I hitchhiked. Who cares? I'm here. Let's talk. Or do you want to sing?"   
  
Angel glared. "Just leave." He stood and picked up the tequila again.   
  
"Wish I could, but I got higher orders to be here."   
  
"Oh really? Well maybe I really don't give a shit about the higher orders anymore."   
  
"And why is that? Because you lost Buffy again?"   
  
Angel closed his eyes tightly. "How did you know that?"   
  
"Part of what I saw."   
  
"Who did you read?"   
  
"Not important." He scooted forward in his seat. "Angel, you have a future. You can help the mother of your child. You can keep her safe."   
  
"So that our child can bring the end of the world? That's a swell plan." He took a swig from the bottle. "I'm sick of caring. It's not worth it anymore."   
  
"Of course it is. It'll all work out in the end."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because in the end it doesn't even matter."   
  
A song began to ring through Angel's mind. The first time he saw Chandra. "I had to fall, to lose it all but in the end, it doesn't even matter."  
  
Angel opened his eyes. He was alone in the chair he had been in before with the tequila in his hand. He must have dosed off. Glancing at the bed where Faith lay, he noted the blankets hadn't moved at all. Lorne was nowhere to be seen.   
  
He had been dreaming.   
  
But the message was still clear. He was needed. And things would get better. Because at one point in time, all the pain goes away. But there was work to be done first.   
  
It was time to bring Darla and Drusilla down for good. 


	8. Pallor Astrum

Summary: Continued...   
  
8th in the Cold Summer Series   
  
*~*~*   
  
Cordelia knocked on the motel room door lightly. Xander had gone back to the house to talk to Anya. They hadn't spoken while they were in the car. What was there to say? They both knew that what happened was wrong.   
  
Angel opened the door and looked at her with wide eyes. "Cordy? What happened?" He tugged her inside.   
  
She brought a hand to her eyes and found them wet. She didn't even know she had been crying. "I'm fine. Really." She looked at Faith. "No change?"   
  
He shook his head.   
  
"Where's Chandra?"   
  
"Out. Are you sure you're okay?"   
  
She nodded. "Just... closed a door."   
  
Angel put a hand on her shoulder. "How's Xander?"   
  
Cordy let a few tears fall. "I think we made a big mistake." She kept her eyes on Faith so she wouldn't have to look at him.   
  
He squeezed her shoulder. "It's okay."   
  
*~*~*   
  
Xander walked into the Summers' home to find Dawn asleep on the couch, her head in Willow's comforting lap. Tara, Anya, and Wesley sat across from them quietly. He looked to Anya. "We need to talk."   
  
Anya saw the look on his face and stood. "What is it?   
  
He took her hand and led her to the kitchen. "Anya..." He sighed and let go of her hand, leaning on the counter. "You know I love you. More than anything."   
  
She sat down. "Xander, what happened?"   
  
He bowed his head and closed his eyes. "Anya... I just slept with Cordelia."   
  
Her eyes watered. "What?"   
  
He turned to her, his eyes sad. "In the car. About an hour ago." He swallowed. "Anya, I'm so sorry." He took a step towards her.   
  
She raised her hand. "Don't. Just stop right there." Her tears started to fall. "I think it's best that you go."   
  
He looked down. "Anya, I still want to marry you. I love you."   
  
She stood up and walked out of the room without another word.   
  
*~*~*   
  
Giles knocked lightly on Olivia's door. He had phoned her after Buffy's... incident. She had politely decided to stay back until the smoke had cleared.   
  
When she opened the door she smiled wearing her bathrobe. "Evening, Ripper." She opened the door wider to let him in. "I thought you might be coming by. I bought a bottle of scotch."   
  
He walked in and sat on the bed. "Thank you."   
  
She shut the door and sat next to him. "How are you doing?"   
  
He took a deep breath. "Try losing a daughter twice and see how you feel."   
  
She nodded and rubbed his back. "I'm sorry, Rupert."   
  
He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. "I miss her."   
  
She wrapped her arms around him. "She was a wonderful girl. But it was her destiny. And she gave her life so that everyone can live."   
  
He held her close. "I know. But that doesn't make it any easier."   
  
She stroked his hair. "Have you cried for her yet?"   
  
He closed his eyes. "I... I..."   
  
She tilted his face up and took off his glasses. "She's gone. It's time to let her go."   
  
He laid his head on her shoulder and finally mourned for the charge, the friend, the closest person he had to a daughter.   
  
*~*~*   
  
Chandra stepped into the hotel room to find Cordelia alone watching Faith. "Where's Angel?" she asked as she tossed the doll she had found onto a table.   
  
Cordelia looked up from her magazine. "He went to the magic shop. He's using the training room there. My guess is he's a little pissed at Darla."   
  
"I don't blame him, but he can't face them by himself." She grabbed a backpack and began to load it up.   
  
"I don't blame you, you know."   
  
Chandra paused. "What?"   
  
"The whole apocalyptic child thing. I don't blame you. There was no way you could have known."   
  
"That's what I kept saying." She smiled. "You aren't bad, Cordy. You try to be all bitchy and shit, but you're not."   
  
Cordelia smiled back. "Don't let that get around."   
  
*~*~*   
  
His eyes were focused on the bag. But he wasn't seeing the bag. He was seeing Buffy's corpse melting in from of him. He was seeing the face of the woman who had created him. Darla was probably laughing at him right now, his childe at her side.   
  
Angel roundhouse kicked the punching bag and sent it flying across the room. He was pushing air in and out of his dead lungs out of rage. He should have made sure Darla was dead that night back in LA. This was his fault and he knew it. He quickly dropped to the ground and began his push-ups. He heard the steps coming but already knew who it was before she spoke.   
  
"Angel?" Chandra set her bag aside.   
  
He didn't answer her, just kept doing push-ups.   
  
She sighed. "Angel, you can't take this on by yourself. So I'm here to help you."   
  
He stopped and stood up. "And just how do you plan on doing that? Darla would rip you to shreds then hand the leftovers to Dru."   
  
She scowled. "I'm the slayer. I can take her on. Besides, I won't be alone. You'll be there." She stepped up to him. "We can do this together."   
  
He shoved her back hard. "You think you can take her? You think you can take me?"   
  
She stepped back with the shove but didn't fall or back down. "Yeah. I do."   
  
He laughed at her, actually laughed at her. "And what makes you that?"   
  
"I can take you any day. Because I know your weakness. You don't think I studied your ass?" She went into fighting stance. "I'm a slayer first and foremost. I'm your friend second. A close second." Her eyes narrowed. "I can't let you face this alone."   
  
He growled and roundhouse kicked to her head. She caught his foot and flipped him on his back. But she didn't top there. Quick as lightning, she rolled to her bag and grabbed a stake, returning to straddle his chest and hold the stake over his heart.   
  
"You see?" she yelled at him. "You can't fight like this! You're too emotional!" She threw the stake aside and stood, holding out her hand to him. "Let me help you."   
  
He took her hand and pulled her down into a hug, crushing her to him. "Thank you."   
  
She smiled and kissed him softly. "You're welcome." She stood again and yanked him up. "Now let's find those bitches and kick some vampire ass."   
  
*~*~*   
  
Spike opened one eye, the other swollen shut. He was hanging from the ceiling by chains that he was sure Dru had found. Darla was pacing in front of him in just her bra and some cheap denim shorts. She didn't want to dirty good clothes with his blood. She looked so frustrated, he had to smile.   
  
"Torturing not what it used to be?" he gleamed to her.   
  
She stopped pacing and glared at him. "The things that come to those who wait may be the things left by those who got there first. I see that now, Spike and I realize that I waited too long. I'm sick of waiting. I'm sick of being patient." She picked up a dagger and rammed it into his stomach. "Got any ideas, William?"   
  
He cried out then growled to her. "You could always die again."   
  
She ignored his comment. "You know, I started out with nothing, and I still have most of it left." She roared and ripped the knife from him. "I'll just have to step up my plans. Take out the new slayer."   
  
*~*~*   
  
Angel and Chandra walked side by side as they patrolled the streets. It was all business. He had calmed some and she was receptive to everything around her. There had been no word or sign of Darla's whereabouts. Two hours till dawn found the duo back near the Blue Devil club.   
  
Chandra closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry I couldn't stop them sooner."   
  
Angel stopped and placed his hands on her shoulders. "It wasn't your fault." He pulled her closer to him and rubbed her back. "We can still make it right. Together."   
  
She gazed up into his blue eyes. "We..." She swallowed. "What are... we?"   
  
He leaned in gently and pressed his cool lips to her warm ones tenderly, softly. His hand came up and ran through her hair. He couldn't make out the emotions that were running through him. They were definitely about the girl in his arms. They were definitely...   
  
"Daddy?"   
  
Angel jumped back from Chandra to look into the eyes of his childe. Dru was looking at him curiously with a few shopping bags in her hands. "Daddy? What are you doing with another nasty slayer?"   
  
Chandra quickly got into fighting stance. "This is Drusilla I take it?"   
  
Dru vamped and snarled at the slayer. "I don't think I like you."   
  
Angel slipped his game face on as well. "Where's Darla?"   
  
The Childe looked to her sire and frowned. "She's hurting my Spike. She wants him to learn a lesson."   
  
He stopped Chandra from attacking. "We can save your Spike. Just show us where."   
  
Dru smiled. "Would you?" She looked to Chandra. "She wouldn't. She eats double-speak! Miss Edith would surely disagree with this."   
  
Angel morphed back and let his accent slip out to try and convince her. "I'll explain it to her." He smiled. "You know I wouldn't let my best girl be unhappy, now would I?"   
  
She giggled. "I suppose not unless I've been naughty."   
  
"And I see you've been shopping. You should get those bags back."   
  
Chandra took a step back, understand what mind game Angel was playing with his Childe. She could wait.   
  
Drusilla looked to Chandra as she moved. "And what of this? Of the slayer?"   
  
Angel grabbed Chandra's hand and yanked her closer. "Can't you tell Dru? The child in her? The one to bring..."   
  
"The foretold child!" Drusilla seemed jubilant at this prospect. "I can feel it now!" She swayed from foot to foot. "All the blood that it will shed..."   
  
Angel could tell that Chandra was visibly trying to hold back her tears. He couldn't let on though. "Yes, my darling Dru. She's knocked up all right. She can come to your party. Would you like that?"   
  
Dru nodded. "I would." She turned. "This way."   
  
*~*~*   
  
Olivia tucked Giles into her bed and sat next to him. "You can sleep here for now. You're in no condition to try and drive home."   
  
He slurred as he spoke. "You could say that I'm a bit sottish."   
  
"You drank the entire bottle."   
  
He furrowed his brow. "I did? Bloody hell."   
  
She chuckled. "Ripper, you are incorrigible."   
  
He smiled at her and poked her shoulder. "And you, Miss Olivia… I love you."   
  
Her jaw dropped. "What?"   
  
He closed his eyes and curled up, sleeping.   
  
*~*~*   
  
Drusilla stopped about ten feet from a motel. "Daddy, you have to promise me."   
  
"Promise you what?" Angel smiled to her, keeping up the façade as long as possible.   
  
"Promise me my Spike will be okay?"   
  
Angel's smile turned genuine. "I promise." Before his childe could catch on, he quickly snapped her neck to knock her out. He still couldn't bring himself to kill her. Again.   
  
He turned to Chandra. "We leave her be. We're after Darla." When she nodded her compliance, Angel went about to finding the room that Dru was heading to. It wasn't hard actually. He could smell spilled blood. Chandra followed close behind, a stake in each hand.   
  
*~*~*   
  
Darla licked at a wound on Spike's shoulder. "I can taste the bloodline. Dru's blood… my darling boy's blood…" She sighed. "We were so much together." She looked into his blue eyes. "Don't you want that again? Why are you siding with this scum?"   
  
He locked eyes with her. "I made a promise."   
  
She laughed, throwing her head back. "You? William the Bloody? The great Big Bad Spike? Made a promise?" She picked up a stake. "Oh well. I can always make a new Angelus."   
  
The door burst open before she could lower the stake. "Am I that easy to replace?" Angel didn't let her answer as he tackled her to the ground.   
  
Spike had never been so happy to see the bloody poof in his whole life. Chandra quickly made her way to Spike and released his binds. "We have to get you out of here." She pulled his arm around her shoulder and guided him to the door.   
  
He coughed and sputtered a little, limping and leaning on her for support. "I'll be fine, slayer. Go help Peaches." He leaned on the wall. "He needs you."   
  
She nodded and rushed back into the motel room, stake in hand. The two vampires were throwing each other across the room and back again. It was a tangle of growls and snarls. Chandra kept her distance for a while, watching the two as they dueled for power. Darla threw him onto the bed and straddled his hips, pinning his hands above his head and looking down at him.   
  
"You know, Angelus, this could be a whole lot easier. You could have it all. We could..." Darla face distorted and started to fall apart as she slowly crumpled to dust.   
  
Chandra was standing behind her with her stake raised poised. "This time stay dead, bitch."   
  
*~*~*   
  
Xander stood silently on Anya's doorstep. He hadn't knocked yet and didn't know if he could. He'd never felt so low in all his life. How could he have hurt her like that? What the hell was he thinking? He slumped down the wall across from her door and slid down until he was sitting on the floor.   
  
When Anya had left the Summers' home, Xander had spoken to Willow and Tara about what had happened. They had listened to him during his entire explanation, their expressions growing harder with each word.   
  
Willow had spoken first. "Xander, you really..." She trailed off. "I don't know what to say."   
  
Tara swallowed. "I think you did the right thing telling Anya. I mean, it's better to hear honesty from the one you love."   
  
He sighed. "But is she still gonna want to be with me?"   
  
Neither girl had an answer to that.   
  
So now here he was, sitting across from her door looking tired and worn and praying that the woman he loved would keep him.   
  
*~*~*   
  
"Agh! Bloody hell, poodle! Take it easy!" Spike cursed as Chandra helped him up from the ground. "I'm fragile!"   
  
She rolled her eyes. "You're a vampire. You're not fragile." To prove her point, she dropped him to the ground again.   
  
Angel grinned a little, the first sign he was coming back from whatever land he had chosen to go into for the past forty-five minutes while Chandra calmed and tended to some of Spike's wounds. She had checked for Drusilla beforehand though and found that the vampiress was gone. Vanished into the stars that she kept talking about maybe. Chandra didn't care about that at the moment.   
  
Spike rolled over and coughed, spitting out some blood. "I need to feed. And soon."   
  
Angel jumped alert to this. "We can get you a blood pack but you're not feeding from her so just forget it."   
  
The blonde vampire rolled his eyes. "I can't you bloody poof. I'm fixed, remember?"   
  
"We get your blood packs, we get you to your crypt, and then we're going back to LA." He stood and marched out the door.   
  
Spike watched him go and turned to Chandra. "What got into him?"   
  
She looked to the door. "His past is gone. He's worried about his future." Her hand immediately went to her stomach.   
  
Spike looked to her stomach. "Uh, I meant to, you know, wish you congrats?"   
  
She glowered at him. "Oh you're just loving the apocalyptic thing, ain't you, bleach boy?" She walked by and kicked his arm before leaving.   
  
*~*~*   
  
Cordelia woke when she just about fell out of her chair. Wiping the drool from the corner of her mouth, she blinked a few times and focused on Faith. A still comatose Faith.   
  
Groaning, she stretched and stood, working out the kinks of falling asleep sitting up. She wobbled into the bathroom and looked at her reflection. The circles under her eyes were only outdone by the pasty color of her skin. Some coffee and breakfast would help with that. She ran a brush through her hair and straightened her shirt. Good enough to grab a McMuffin. She flashed a smile to her reflection one last time.   
  
As she exited the bathroom she glanced down and found Angel and Chandra asleep beside the bed. He was cradling her protectively in her arms, keeping her safe. Cordelia smiled and left the room quietly, getting into Angel's car. She adjusted the mirror and turned on the ignition before she heard the gun cock. 


	9. Viva Los Lawyer

Summary: It's a small world after all.   
  
9th in the Cold Summer Series   
  
*~*~*   
  
Angel was grinning when he woke up. Chandra was cradled in his arm, her head lying on his chest as she breathed softly. He stayed quiet and listened to the steady sound of her heartbeat. She was alive and nuzzled against him. Vulnerable, leaving herself to his protection. Even though he was a creature she was born to destroy.   
  
With a heavy sigh, Chandra opened her eyes and gazed up at him. "Morning?"   
  
He smiled. "I think it's afternoon." He kissed her softly.   
  
She kissed him back with a smile then looked away, standing and heading to the shower. He knew this was all really hard for her, especially after what Drusilla had said about her baby. For a slayer to be bringing about the end of the world with her child… He could only imagine how she felt.   
  
He sat up and looked over to Faith. She was still in bed and still in a coma. He hoped that he could undo whatever it was that Dru had done.   
  
Standing and stretching, her glanced about the room. Cordelia had already left. He felt bad for her too. She had let herself get involved in something that she knew she shouldn't have. Xander was with Anya and she knew that. But he could understand her loneliness. Besides the guys, she really didn't have anyone like she used to.   
  
He went to the closet and began packing. They would head back to LA tonight. They could take Faith with them. But they needed to leave the influence of the Hellmouth.   
  
*~*~*   
  
Xander stormed into the Magic Box and shot a panicked look to Giles. "Is Anya here?"   
  
Giles took in the ragged appearance of the young man and shook his head. "No."   
  
"Shit! Where is she?" he began to pace, running his fingers through his hair.   
  
"I'm sure she'll show up." He began to unload a box of new items.   
  
"You don't understand! I was at her place all night. I didn't mean to fall asleep out in the hall, but when I woke up the door was open a little and I went in."   
  
"Xander, she probably went out for breakfast. Or maybe…"   
  
"Her gun is gone."   
  
*~*~*   
  
Cordelia remained calm and drove where Anya told her. Of course, Anya had a gun to her head. That was a bit convincing. "Look," Cordelia began smoothly. "This isn't the way to solve this."   
  
"Just shut up!" The gun was trembling in Anya's hand. "It's all your fault. And if I get rid of you then he'll be mine again."   
  
"He is yours." She slowly let her foot off the gas.   
  
"Oh really? Then why did he sleep with you? Why did he see fit to hurt me?"   
  
"We made a mistake. But you have to believe me, Anya. He loves you. He doesn't love me." When she said those words, her heart dropped with the realization that they were true. "He doesn't love me."   
  
Anya finally noted the slowing. "What are you doing? This isn't how it's supposed to happen! I'm supposed to make you go to a secluded location and kill you."   
  
Cordelia slammed on the breaks as she pulled over. "Okay, first of all, you're not going to kill me and second, who told you that?"   
  
"The television. It's what happens on the shows."   
  
Don't laugh at the woman with the gun, Cordelia reminded herself before she got out of the car. "That's TV. That's acting. That's not real." She sighed. "Look, if it makes you feel better, I'm leaving again. So I won't be around to… Hey! How did you know anyway?"   
  
Anya got out as well but left the gun on the seat. "He told me."   
  
Cordelia smiled. "See? He told you because he doesn't want to lie to you and he wants you to know what a mistake it was."   
  
"Are you sure?" She looked down.   
  
"He loves you. You know what? One of the first things he told me when I called was that he was going to marry you. You're it. You're the one."   
  
Anya sniffled. "Please go."   
  
Cordelia motioned to the car. "Let me give you a ride back."   
  
*~*~*   
  
"Anya!" Xander ran to her and pulled her into his arms, checking her over. "The gun was gone, are you okay?"   
  
Anya hugged him back. "I'm fine. And I love you. I want to marry you."   
  
Giles smiled at the couple.   
  
*~*~*   
  
Olivia showed up as dusk approached. Giles was just finishing with the till. He glanced up at her and immediately knew something was wrong. "Olivia?"   
  
She leaned on the counter. "Chandra and Angel are preparing to take Faith back to LA. Wesley is packing up the last of his stuff from your place." She looked away. "I have to go with them."   
  
He nodded slowly. "I see. And why is that?"   
  
"Because I have a responsibility. To Chandra and her unborn child."   
  
"Then I see you've made your choice." He shoved the money in the deposit bag.   
  
"Damn it all, Ripper, I don't have a choice! This is something I have to do. You know damn well that I would rather stay here with you."   
  
"Then stay." He finally looked to her eyes. "Stay with me and let Angel take care of her."   
  
"I… I can't. She needs me."   
  
"I'll be fine."   
  
They turned to Chandra as she walked in with Angel behind her. "It's okay. You're wanted here, Olivia, and that's what counts." She smiled. "Not that I don't want you around, but let's face it, Giles here is crazy about you." She stepped up to her watcher and hugged her. "You're only a phone call and a couple of cities away. It's not like you'll be in England."   
  
Olivia hugged her charge back. "Are you sure?"   
  
"Very sure."   
  
Angel smiled. "We have to go. But don't worry. We'll look after her."   
  
Olivia smiled and leaned over the counter to kiss Giles.   
  
*~*~*   
  
The trip home had been extremely quiet. Chandra and Cordelia were in the back with Faith nestled between them while Wesley kept his eyes out the passenger side. Angel watched the road and fumbled through his mind as to possible reasons behind Faith's coma. In the back of his brain he had already come to the dim conclusion that they would need to track down Dru and find a way to make her reverse it.   
  
About two miles from their freeway exit, Angel pulled over. Wesley woke up and looked to him. "What's wrong?" Angel grinned and pointed to the broken down truck in front of them.   
  
Lindsey McDonald's truck.   
  
Angel casually got out of the car and strolled up to the figure bent over the engine. "Need a hand?" He chuckled.   
  
Lindsey froze for a second before slowly standing up straight and rolling his eyes with a groan. "Oh just great." He looked back to the car full of people. "And you brought a whole bunch of your buddies. Well, this looks promising." He wiped his hands on a greasy rag and then tossed it aside, closing up the hood.   
  
Angel was still grinning. "Need a tow?"   
  
"I don't need anything from you. In fact, thanks for letting the entire highway patrol know what I think about them. I have to come back to this shit town because I'm out of money. I had to end up using most of it for bail and the fine I received."   
  
Angel whistled. "Wow, poor guy. I'm heartbroken." He smiled.   
  
"Holy shit! CJ?" Chandra chimed as she jogged up.   
  
Lindsey looked like his was going into shock. "Vegas?" He swooped her into a hug.   
  
Angel quickly tore her away and had Lindsey by the throat, snarling. "Don't touch her."   
  
"Angel, chill! I know him!"   
  
He turned to her. "What?"   
  
"That's CJ. Don't worry. He's not a threat."   
  
Lindsey grinned then choked as Angel briefly tightened his hold before releasing him. "Thanks," he gasped out.   
  
Angel looked to Chandra. "He called you `Vegas'?"   
  
"That's where I'm from. We met there. He knew my foster mom. She was a showgirl. I call him CJ. `Country Jock.'" She went up to Lindsey and hugged him again.   
  
He hugged her back. "What are you doing with this crowd?"   
  
"I'm part of Angel's gang now. I'm a slayer."   
  
He smiled proudly. "Really? Vegas, that's great!"   
  
"Yup! And I'm pregnant!"   
  
Lindsey lost his smile. "What?"   
  
*~*~*   
  
With a little help from Gunn and Chandra, Lindsey's truck was up and running and soon they were all headed back to the Hyperian. The lawyer's questions had remained unanswered however and this was obviously agitating him.   
  
Angel carried Faith straight to his room and laid her down gently, tucking her in.   
  
"So what happened to her?" Lindsey leaned on the door, stuffing his hands in his pockets.   
  
Angel kept his eyes on Faith. "Dru happened."   
  
"What? But I thought she left."   
  
"She came back. With Darla."   
  
"So then why did we come back here where they could find us?"   
  
"Darla's dust."   
  
Lindsey swallowed and moved from the door. "She's... You killed her."   
  
Angel finally turned to him. "I didn't have to. `Vegas' did." He sneered out the pet name for the slayer and let Lindsey soak up the information as he stormed out and into the lobby. "Chandra, there's a room already fixed up for you."   
  
She looked to him. "You mean I'm not staying with you?"   
  
"You can stay with `CJ' if you want to. I don't care." He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.   
  
Wesley jogged up to him. "Where are you headed?"   
  
"I need to go buy some fresher blood packs. I'll be back before dawn."   
  
Wesley turned back to Chandra who had the most hurt look on her face before running upstairs and slamming the door.   
  
*~*~*   
  
"Vegas?" Lindsey cracked her door open. "You okay?"   
  
She was huddled on the bed crying softly. "What the fuck do you think?"   
  
He stepped in and closed the door, going over to her. "What's going on?"   
  
Chandra sniffled and looked to him. "I was here in LA, just doing the slayer thing when I met him."   
  
"Angel?"   
  
"Yeah. Then we ended up going to Sunnydale and one thing led to another and… well I'm pregnant with Angel's baby."   
  
He sat there for a moment as if waiting for a punch line. "Ve… Chandra, how? I mean, vampire's can't breed."   
  
"My blood. My blood brought his… sperm to life. And now I'm probably carrying the…"   
  
"Apocalyptic child…" He stood and looked in thought. "I never thought it would be you."   
  
She sat up. "What do you mean?"   
  
"Wolfram and Hart, the company I used to work for, they had this scroll, Angel has it now. It told of a `Shanshu.' A prophecy about Angel."   
  
"I heard about that. He's supposed be all human and stuff when his tasks are complete."   
  
"Eh, not exactly."   
  
She scowled. "What do you mean?"   
  
"Well, it wasn't really that he would `get' life as much as he would `give' life." He looked away from her. "I didn't know it would be you."   
  
"You knew this would happen and you didn't do anything to stop it?" She swung her legs out of the bed and stood. "Why? Why would you let something so evil happen?"   
  
He looked at her with sad eyes. "Because I was that evil. Because I worked for people who wanted that to happen."   
  
"But now…"   
  
"But now I'm on the right track again. And I'm gonna prove it."   
  
"How?"   
  
"By getting the second scroll."   
  
"Second scroll?"   
  
"There was another scroll that accompanied the first and told of how to defeat the child."   
  
"But CJ," she whispered, "it's my baby."   
  
*~*~*   
  
Angel stuffed the blood bags into the fridge and went back to his room to check on Faith. She was sleeping peacefully in her coma, none the wiser that Lindsey was here. Angel had to admit though that the sneaky lawyer might actually come in handy.   
  
Sighing, Angel shut the door and went over to check on Chandra. He opened the door silently but a low growl escaped when he found her cradled in Lindsey's arms while she slept. But the lawyer looked up to him, awake. "Shh," he whispered as he slowly detached her from him and went to the vampire. "She just fell asleep." His voice was still hushed as he ushered Angel out into the hall.   
  
Angel glowered at him. "What's going on?"   
  
"I was just helping her sleep. I was impregnating her with demon spawn."   
  
Angel let his vampire face slip on as he grabbed Lindsey around the throat. "She can't hear you scream if I cut off your air supply."   
  
Lindsey narrowed his eyes and squeaked out: "I love her."   
  
Angel loosened his grip. "What?"   
  
"I love her. She's all I have left that even resembles a family." He slapped Angel hand away while the vampire pondered this. "I would never hurt her and in fact, I'm going to help. But for her. Not for you."   
  
"And just how are you going to do that?"   
  
"I'm going to help you bring down Wolfram and Hart."   
  
*~*~*   
  
Lilah sat down at her desk and looked at the hand written memo there from Charlie.   
  
He's back. 


	10. Trip On

*~*~*   
  
"I really appreciate this, Willow." Angel helped the witch set up candles around his bed. "I know that things have been rough."   
  
She smiled to him. "Hey, I'm here to help."   
  
"I should have thought of this back in Sunnydale."   
  
"I needed a vacation anyway." She grinned. "And plus, well, bonus you own a hotel."   
  
He chuckled. "Bonus indeed."   
  
She set out some stones on his nightstand. "This could take me a little while. I mean, when I did this with Buffy, she was just catatonic. Faith is way deeper."   
  
"Is there anything else I can do to help?"   
  
She sighed heavily. "Wish me luck." She ushered him out and pulled up a chair across from Faith. "Here we go."   
  
*~*~*   
  
Willow looked about the lavishly furnished apartment she was in. It didn't look familiar. There was a window letting in the bright sunlight. Very bright and warm. She turned to look around and saw Faith making a bed. She was dressed in a floral summer dress that clashed with her tattoos. "Faith?"   
  
The slayer looked up and smiled. "Hey there, Red. I didn't think that you'd be in here. Last time it was B."   
  
"Where is this, Faith?" Willow felt the need to repeat the slayers name as much as she could.   
  
"This is the place Wilkins got for me. Nice digs, huh?" She looked about. "He said that his slayer wasn't going to be living in some dirt bag motel."   
  
"Why are we here?" Willow began to help her make the bed.   
  
"Because this is where I'm meant to be. Because this is the second time and I ain't gonna need no third to tell me different." She tossed a throw pillow on the bed.   
  
*~*~*   
  
It was a prison cell. It was dark and dank and smelled really bad. Willow looked to Faith who was lying back on her bunk and looking up at the ceiling. "I should have stayed here. I shouldn't have gone to Sunnydale."   
  
Willow looked at the riot that was ensuing outside the cell. "Why, Faith?"   
  
Faith hopped off her bunk and looked out. "There were three riots while I was here. I stayed out of all of them, working the redemption thing."   
  
"That's a good thing." Willow touched the slayer's shoulder. "Faith, what did Drusilla do to you?"   
  
*~*~*   
  
Willow heard the pounding bass beat in her head and watched the lights as they flickered and flashed. It was a nightclub. Faith was standing in the middle of an empty dance floor staring at the witch. "This is where it happened."   
  
"What happened?" Willow stepped onto the dance floor.   
  
"I was dancing with B." As if on cue, an image of Buffy appeared and began dancing with Faith. "We were even starting to get hot and heavy." The image of Buffy kissed Faith and pressed herself against her. When the kiss ended, Willow was standing on the opposite side of the dance floor and watched as Darla and Drusilla approached.   
  
The image shifted again and Willow was now standing where Drusilla was, lifting her hands to the sides of Faith's head. She could feel something surging from her hands and heard Faith cry out a little. Willow watched as black smoke billowed into Faith mind, chocking her.   
  
*~*~*   
  
They were back making the bed again. The sheets were black this time and no sun was shining through. There was a thick black fog blocking the windows.   
  
"It won't be long now."   
  
Willow looked up to her. "What won't?"   
  
Faith looked to the fog. "I'm dying."   
  
Willow also looked at the fog. "What is it doing?"   
  
"Blackin' me out like an ink blot, Red." She sighed. "It feeds of my thoughts. It's hungry and it has no other place to go."   
  
*~*~*   
  
Willow gasped and fell out of the chair she was sitting on. The candles had burnt down about halfway. She must have been there about an hour. But it didn't seem that long. She stood and dusted herself off, sitting the chair back up and went to the bedroom door. But when she opened it, the black fog was there.   
  
She whipped around to find Faith sitting up in the bed. "You think it hasn't spread?" She stood from the bed. "It's in your head too now."   
  
*~*~*   
  
Angel paced and looked to the bedroom. Willow had told him to stay out, but it had been two hours and still nothing.   
  
"Here."   
  
He jumped a little and turned to Fred who was holding a mug in her hand. "You should probably eat something." She handed him the warmed blood with a smile.   
  
He smiled back and sipped it. "Thank you."   
  
"Is Willow still in there?"   
  
He nodded. "Yeah."   
  
"Golly, they sure have been in there a while now."   
  
"Yup."   
  
Chandra crept out of her room down the hall quietly, closing the door behind her. She made her way to the duo and sighed. "They still in la- la land?"   
  
Angel scowled. "You were so busy with Lindsey I almost didn't think you'd notice."   
  
She winced. "Angel, what's wrong?"   
  
"What's wrong? Chandra, he's evil."   
  
"He is not!" She stomped her foot. "Look, he told me all about the whole lawyer gig. But he's on the right path. Like you."   
  
"He is nothing like me."   
  
"You're right. You've done worse." She looked almost near tears and brought a hand to her belly. "But I don't judge you by your past. I look at what you're doing now."   
  
He looked to her belly as well. "I'm sorry."   
  
She let a tear fall. "I think I'm gonna go get some rest for tonight." She turned and ran back into her room.   
  
Fred watched her. "It sucks to be in love sometimes."   
  
Angel looked to her. "What?"   
  
"She loves you."   
  
*~*~*   
  
Willow looked to the fog. "How do we stop it, Faith?"   
  
The slayer shrugged. "Give it a home is my guess. I dunno. I've never slayed fog before."   
  
The redheaded witch tried to think. "What else can we put it in?"   
  
Faith sighed. "We're gonna die."   
  
"We are not going to die, do you hear me?" She paced. "It's a simple spell, I know it! It's just right there in front of me and I can't…" She trailed off as she looked to Faith.   
  
*~*~*   
  
They were sitting on the fresh made bed. The sheets were white again and Faith was in the summer dress again.   
  
Willow looked to her. "You're scared to go back, aren't you?"   
  
Faith looked down. "I don't belong back there."   
  
"Drusilla's spell wore off, didn't it?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Then why are you still here?"   
  
"Because I don't belong out there. Because I belong dead."   
  
"You don't. Angel needs you. You're like one of his best friends. You're what he uses to remember to stay on the good path."   
  
"He's got his new slayer now. He doesn't need me."   
  
Willow scowled. "You and Buffy are more alike than you think."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
Willow stood and put her hands on her hips. "Snap out of it! You're not dead. You are needed and if you want to wallow in all this then I guess you were never a real slayer. But you can prove it out there." She pointed to the window. "Out in the real world."   
  
*~*~*   
  
Willow took a deep breath as she came calmly out of her trance and looked to Faith. The brunette slayer opened her eyes and quickly shut them again to shed some tears.   
  
Willow took her hand. "Welcome home."   
  
*~*~*   
  
When the door opened, Angel jumped to his feet. He had been perched outside in the hall for another forty-five minutes. His eyes widened and a smile spread when he saw her. "Faith!" He wrapped her in his arms. "You're alive."   
  
Faith smiled back and returned his hug. "Couldn't let you try this Daddy shit on your own. Figured you might need someone to change diapers."   
  
He chuckled and rubbed her back before letting her go and looking in the room to Willow. "Thank you so much."   
  
The witch smiled. "Anytime." She wavered on her feet.   
  
Angel swooped her into his arms. "You need rest." He carried her to her own room and laid her down. "Do you need anything?"   
  
She smiled to him. "Just the rest."   
  
Smiling, he went back out in the hall.   
  
*~*~*   
  
Faith walked down to the lobby and stopped dead in her tracks. "Hey."   
  
Wesley looked up from the counter and stood. "Faith."   
  
She swallowed. "I'm, uh, awake now."   
  
His tone was flat. "So I see."   
  
She stuffed her hands in the pockets of the borrowed jeans. "Maybe we should talk."   
  
"Maybe you should listen." He scowled. "It's no secret I don't trust you. And one little feeble attempt at an apology is not going to cut it. You'll have to prove it to me. And that won't be easy." He slammed the book shut he was reading. "Just because they let you out doesn't mean you're forgiven."   
  
"Wesley that's enough." Angel came down the stairs two at a time. "Stop."   
  
Faith had her fists clinched at her sides but she was taking in every word he was saying. "It's okay, Angel. He's right. It ain't gonna be five by five until I prove it."   
  
Lindsey walked down the stairs as well. "You might be able to."   
  
*~*~*   
  
When Chandra awoke, she felt better. Yawning, she sat up and stretched.   
  
"Hi there."   
  
Chandra screamed and turned around to the shocked face of… "Fred!"   
  
She swallowed. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I'll be going now."   
  
"No wait. It's okay. You just surprised me." She patted the bed next to her. "Have a seat." She smiled.   
  
Fred grinned and sat. "So how are you feeling?"   
  
Chandra sighed. "Good. As good as I can be. I mean, you know about my kid, right?"   
  
She nodded. "But it could be good. Like a mystical healer that was brought here to help end the suffering of people with things like cancer or AIDS or something."   
  
The slayer smiled. "I like that idea."   
  
*~*~*   
  
Lilah paced in her office wringing her hands together. She could handle that little slayer bitch on her own, but the fact that Lindsey was back meant that he had probably spilled about the scroll. And that could also mean that Angel knew as well. She couldn't take out a major player in the Game.   
  
Nathan opened her door, his bald head shining in the florecent light. Her boss pushed his wide framed glasses up on his nose. "I've heard something very interesting."   
  
She stopped pacing. "And that would be?"   
  
He handed her a file. "This might help you."   
  
She opened the file. It was on the slayer. But when she was younger back in Las Vegas. She skimmed through the pages, reading briefly about the hardship she had gone through with her mother and how she came to LA, etc. But one thing struck her funny.   
  
Lindsey's picture taken with her in Las Vegas.   
  
"They knew each other?" Lilah smiled up to Nathan.   
  
"They were like brother and sister I hear. I'd say you have a `kill two birds with one stone' situation here, Miss Morgan."   
  
*~*~*   
  
Lindsey laid out the large piece of paper and began to draw. "This is the room where you got the first scroll, Angel." He drew a bit more. Angel, Faith, Wesley, Fred and Chandra all gathered around. "But that's just the main room. There's a sublevel below that. It's where we keep the documents that only junior partners can get to. I didn't even know about it until my promotion."   
  
"See? Bonus to getting your hand chopped off," Angel quipped.   
  
Chandra looked to Lindsey's hands. "What?"   
  
Lindsey grumbled. "Long story. But that's not the point." He pointed to a square. "The sublevels are hard to get to. But I doubt they'd expect us to try anything..."   
  
"You mean like me going in and getting the first scroll?"   
  
"Shut up and listen. They will expect you, Angie, because you've tried it. But they won't be expecting Faith. They probably dropped all tabs on her when she went all good and decided to spend time in LA's less finer establishments. They also wouldn't expect Faith to dress up as a lawyer."   
  
All eyes went to Faith. Wesley snickered.   
  
Lindsey continued. "Faith won't set off any of the spiritual alarms. She's strickley human. The only thing we have to go through then is the security guards, which she shouldn't have a problem with, and some electric alarm systems which I might be able to disarm by modem. I can use Lilah's access codes."   
  
Wesley snorted. "So Faith will be going in alone?"   
  
"I'll bet money they already know about Chandra. Fred seems too timid to be a lawyer."   
  
"What about me?" Willow said from the top of the stairs. "If they try any other mystical guards I can probably break them down."   
  
Chandra nodded. "Then let's buckle down and suit up." 


	11. The Usual Suspecys

*~*~*   
  
Lilah paced down in the lobby of Wolfram and Hart wringing her hands together. It had been seven days since she'd heard Lindsey was back in town and Angel hadn't made a move on the place for the second scroll. They'd upped the vampire barriers. A new mystical barrier held for the other demons as well. A picture of the new slayer was circulated to all the guards and the electronic surveillance was up.   
  
But no Angel.   
  
Lilah looked out to the setting sun and wondered when the hell he was going to make his move.   
  
*~*~*   
  
Faith looked at herself in the full-length mirror in her room. She was wearing a very expensive pantsuit. It did make her look older. She picked up the plain glasses that Lindsey had picked up for her and put them on. "Yes, and that will be tied up in litigations." She smiled. Lindsey had given her some phrases that she could say if she was stopped by another lawyer.   
  
She sighed and changed her clothes. She was getting antsy. Might as well get in a few stakings for the night.   
  
*~*~*   
  
Angel sipped on his mug while he sat down with Chandra in the lobby. "So, do you want to talk?" His voice came out kind of quiet.   
  
She looked to him. "About what? That we're working a plan that's gonna destroy my unborn child? Or how I have the closest person to family here with me and nobody trusts him? Or how about the fact that I'm in love with a vampire?" She gasped after the last comment and looked away.   
  
His eyes widened. "Wh-what?"   
  
She stood and started to pace. "Movie. Vampire movie. I've been watching Dracula 2000 like it's nobody's business."   
  
He stood and held her shoulders. "Chandra, do you love me?"   
  
She looked down and nodded. "It's stupid. I mean, I'm eighteen and you're like two hundred and forty something. Plus the fact I'm a slayer and you're a vampire."   
  
He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry."   
  
She swallowed and chuckled. "Sorry?" She pushed him back. "Sorry." She nodded. "Right." Backing up, she wiped her tears that were falling. "Go to Hell." Letting out a small sob, she dashed back up the stairs to her room.   
  
*~*~*   
  
The next night, Lindsey flipped open his laptop and jacked it into the phone line. Willow and Faith were adjusting the earpieces he had given them. Both girls looked as professional as any lawyer he had ever seen. And both looked like they had the cool demeanor to actually pull this off.   
  
"Okay. I'm only going to be able to shut down the surveillance for a few minutes. So I'm going to have to do it when you are right near the door. This is going to be close."   
  
Willow smiled. "This is nothing. I've helped with breaking into a government demon research lab." She straightened her suit jacket.   
  
He quirked an eyebrow. "I don't think I want to ask." He handed Faith a card. "This pass card is loaded with Lilah's codes. It should get you into the restricted area."   
  
Faith pocketed the card and nodded. "When do we move out?"   
  
*~*~*   
  
Faith entered first, a briefcase in one hand and a cell phone in the other, talking heatedly to no one. Willow was a few seconds behind. She had a briefcase as well but no cell phone. She headed towards the elevators where she met up with Faith.   
  
Lilah watched the two on the surveillance monitors. "Is that Faith?" she asked Nathan.   
  
He smiled. "Sure looks like it. So this is how he's doing it. Sending the former slayer. That's smart. She wouldn't set off the demon radar."   
  
Lilah picked up the phone. "I'll have security pick her up."   
  
He hung it up. "No. Let's see where she's heading."   
  
*~*~*   
  
Neither girl said anything to each other on the elevator. When the doors opened on floor nine, Faith got off. Willow kept going to floor twelve and got off there.   
  
*~*~*   
  
"She's heading for the scrolls. We know that. She wants to find out about the baby." Lilah watched as Faith approached the secured door and pulled out a pass card, slipping in.   
  
Nathan quirked an eyebrow. "Shows that you logged in to that room." The screens went blank. "What the…?"   
  
Lilah picked up the phone. "What happened to the monitors?"   
  
*~*~*   
  
Faith slid the pass card into the secret slot and watched as the fake wall gave way to the second room. She hoped that Lindsey had the cameras off. She went back and opened the ventilation in the first room so Willow could slip through.   
  
The witch smiled and sat in the corner of the room, beginning her chant. Faith headed back in and grabbed the scroll then sat by Willow and took her hand. "You sure you know what you're doing?" she asked the witch.   
  
Willow opened her eyes, purely black, and grinned. "Trust me."   
  
*~*~*   
  
"No way." As Lilah gazed at the monitors, her hope began to fade. Faith was gone and everything was as if it had never been touched.   
  
*~*~*   
  
Wesley and Lindsey gasped when they saw the flash. But the shock that came after made them smile. Willow and Faith were sitting in the middle of the lobby of the Hyperian. They had the scroll.   
  
And were completely naked.   
  
Faith stood and brushed herself off. "Got it!" She smiled to the guys, obviously aware of her nakedness.   
  
Willow stayed huddled. "Uh, can I get a blanket?"   
  
Both men were just watching with a grin.   
  
*~*~*   
  
Cordelia stumbled into the Hyperian looking tired and worn. Angel rushed up to her. "Cordy? You okay?" He helped her to a couch.   
  
She shook her head. "Vision."   
  
Gunn came up to them. "Where at?"   
  
"Here." She looked to her two friends. "There was something coming here."   
  
*~*~*   
  
Lilah pursed her lips and let out a cold breath. This was not good. The second scroll was gone and there was no trace of how Faith had escaped.   
  
"You worry too much, Miss Morgan," Nathan told her.   
  
"But sir, they have the second scroll!"   
  
"Do you think that we didn't prepare for something like this?" he smiled.   
  
She watched his smile and felt her own spread as well.   
  
*~*~*   
  
Cordelia swallowed down the pain pills and looked to Angel. "Where's everyone else?"   
  
"Willow's on her way back to Sunnydale, Faith is resting, Chandra and Lindsey are upstairs talking and Fred and Wesley are trying to translate the second scroll." He rubbed her back. "What did you see?"   
  
"It was big and purple, kinda angry, really mean, big claws. It was in Wesley's office." She looked to the open door to Wesley's office. No monster. "Okay, so why the faulty vision here?"   
  
Gunn looked to the office as well. "Maybe we got a really advanced warning this time."   
  
"That would be a switch."   
  
*~*~*   
  
Fred sat next to Wesley and looked over the words. "And people thought that what I wrote was crazy."   
  
Wesley smiled to her before turning back to the scroll. "It talks about the `Child of Power.' It doesn't say whether or not the child will be good or evil really. And this could be something completely different. It might not have to do with Chandra."   
  
Fred nodded and leaned over a bit more. "Are we sure we have the right scrolls? I mean, these seem pretty common as scrolls come and with the whole secret room full of things that…" She trailed off when she noticed Wesley staring at her. "What?"   
  
He pinked slightly and looked back to the parchment. "Nothing. I'm sorry."   
  
She smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're so sweet."   
  
He smiled to her. "How so?"   
  
"You noticed the pendant!" She held it up. It was a Celtic symbol etched in iron. "It was in my room."   
  
Wesley lost some of his smile and looked closer to the pendant.   
  
*~*~*   
  
"Now."   
  
*~*~*   
  
Lindsey sat next to Chandra at a round table, Faith, Gunn and Cordelia sat around as well. They thought that maybe they could break some tension with a friendly poker game.   
  
Chandra picked up the deck after distributing a fair amount of chips to everyone. "Okay, five card draw. It's the most basic and hey, I'm good at it." She grinned and shuffled the cards like a pro.   
  
Gunn watched her. "Hey, Law Boy, where'd you say you met her?"   
  
Lindsey smiled. "Vegas."   
  
*~*~*   
  
Angel had been watching passively from a distance. They all seemed to be having a good time. They were laughing and chatting and playing cards. Angel still couldn't fully trust Lindsey, but it seemed as if he truly did care about Chandra. He was protective and all big brotherly to her. Maybe this was what was needed to pull him to the good.   
  
The vampire's eyes rested on the slayer at the table. She hadn't spoken to him since the earlier comment about her loving him. What was he to say? He wasn't sure if he loved her. It was all so confusing.   
  
Sighing, Angel turned towards Wesley's office, hoping to get away in some text.   
  
*~*~*   
  
Fred jumped from Wesley's arm when she heard the door open. Her lips were swollen from kissing and her shirt was askew. Wesley took a moment longer to realize that someone was coming in. His glasses had been tossed on the desk, his tie gone, and his shirt unbuttoned.   
  
Angel took one look at the two of them and turned, walking right back out.   
  
*~*~*   
  
"Well that wasn't much fun."   
  
"I didn't do that one."   
  
"I'm not having fun."   
  
"Just watch." 


	12. Bestir

*~*~*  
  
Seven days had passed without event. The gang at Angel Investigations began to wonder if Wolfram and Hart had even noticed that the scroll was missing. Everyone began to settle into his or her rolls. Chandra let Faith take over the slaying scene with Angel. Lindsey and Angel were making their best efforts to get along for the sake of the pregnant slayer. Wesley and Fred's relationship was steadily progressing. Gunn just seemed to help were he could, but it was like he felt more in the way of what everyone else was doing.  
  
"Hey G!" Faith smiled as she jogged down the stairs in denim shorts and a white tank. Her bare feet padded along the hard floor, making their way to Gunn in the lobby.  
  
He grinned. He liked Faith. She was real about everything. "What's up?"  
  
"I have this problem. You see, I need to do some training and Angel is sleeping. I've already trained with Wes before and let me tell you, too easy. But now you…" She clicked her tongue and rubbed his arm. "I could get a workout."  
  
He swallowed and wondered if there was a double meaning behind that. "A'ight. I'm in."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Why haven't you done anything?"  
  
"I thought it was your turn?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Gunn ducked and used his staff to block Faith's blow with hers. She smiled. "Not bad for a guy." She quickly brought the staff back and swept it under his legs. "But not really that good either."  
  
He glared at her from the ground. "Okay, but you're a slayer. Not a human."  
  
Her face dulled a little. "I'm still human."  
  
He stood. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"  
  
She waved it off. "It's okay. Don't sweat it. It's all good." She set the staff aside and wiped her palms on her shorts. "I think that's enough for today."  
  
He put his staff up as well. "We could always work out another way." He snatched her wrist and pulled her flush against him, crushing his lips to hers.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Well, that wasn't that hard to figure out."  
  
"You think you can do better?"  
  
"The seer…"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Cordelia rubbed her temples and closed her eyes, trying to focus on the papers in front of her. She was working on some new advertising. Concentrating that hard had made her head hurt again.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
She raised her head and met the blue eyes of the former lawyer. "I'm fine. Just…"  
  
"Headaches?" Lindsey pulled up a chair beside her. "How bad are they getting?"  
  
"It's just a little one." She gasped as she felt the lawyer's hands begin to rub her neck and shoulders. She couldn't help the small sigh that escaped her lips. "Lindsey…"  
  
He smiled. "I like when you say my name." He continued to rub her shoulders.  
  
"Would you like it if I said that I wanted you to take me right here on this counter?" She stopped him and turned to face him, her eyes flashing with lust.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chandra sat up and wandered into the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. Having everyone around was making this a lot easier. She was coping with the fact that she might be carrying the anti-Christ by hanging on to the fact that she might be carrying the ultimate champion.  
  
Angel cracked open the door. "You okay?"  
  
She nodded and smiled. "I'm chill. Just thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Names." She smiled.  
  
He grinned. "I suppose that's something I never thought of."  
  
"It's something it'll need." She came out from the bathroom and started to put on her shoes. "I'd like to go out to dinner tonight."  
  
He nodded. "That can be arranged. I just want to see how things are going on the scroll and stuff. Make sure everything's okay."  
  
"Has he found out any more about my child?"  
  
Angel shook his head. "Chandra, I think we need to talk. About… Us…"  
  
"There is no 'us,' Angel. I get that. You're a vamp, I'm a slayer. I've got that." She took a few steps to the closet and stopped. "Cordelia's vision never came true, did it? About the purple demon?"  
  
He paused. "No."  
  
"Something's not right. I mean, everything's all quiet and… calm. I don't like it."  
  
He looked thoughtful. "The calm before the storm."  
  
Chandra put on a pair of jeans and a tee, also tucking a stake in her belt. "Patrolling would be a good idea." She slipped some holy water in her coat and turned to him. "You all for it?" Without waiting for an answer, she headed out of the room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The lobby of the Hyperian was eerily quiet as Angel and Chandra came down the stairs. She pulled the stake from her waist. "Where'd everyone go?"  
  
Angel vamped and sniffed. "They're here." His eyes flashed golden. "Lindsey." Without another word Angel leapt over the counter and burst into Wesley's office where Cordelia and Lindsey were buttoning up their clothing. "What the…?"  
  
Chandra followed. "CJ?"  
  
Cordelia ducked her head. "Uh, I guys." She grinned sheepishly.  
  
Angel growled and leapt to Lindsey, wrapping his hands around his throat.  
  
Chandra pulled him back. "Angel! Stop it!" She looked to her friend. "CJ, what's goin' on here?"  
  
Lindsey looked at Cordelia and then back to Chandra. "We…"  
  
"Had a wild monkey spank?" Chandra smiled. "It's okay. Really."  
  
"Like hell it is!" Angel piped up, letting his human face slip back on.  
  
"Hey!" Cordelia snapped. "Who I choose to sleep with is my business!"  
  
Angel looked to her, softening. "But… him?"  
  
Faith cleared her throat as she stepped into the office. "Problems?"  
  
Angel turned to the other slayer and scrunched his face. "You and Gunn too?"  
  
Chandra tried to keep from laughing. "Angel, people have sex. It's part of life." She took a moment to look at the group around her. Her face melted into a thoughtful expression. Her eyes were locked on an object that rested on Wesley's desk. Slowly, she made her way to it and picked it up. "Isn't this the pendant Fred was wearing the other day?" She turned the bronze pendant in her palm.  
  
Angel looked closer. "Yeah, but it was silver yesterday."  
  
Lindsey stepped forward. "It's a Tatsel pendant. I've seen two others like it. They harbor demons. Like urns do. When they're empty they're bronze."  
  
Chandra closed her eyes and clinched it in her hand. "It's still here. The entity. I can feel its essence." She opened her eyes. "We need to find out what was in here."  
  
Faith sighed. "This means more bookwork and less ass kicking, right?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
When Wesley and Fred returned from dinner, they were met with books spread about the lobby. Faith was lying on her stomach and looking completely bored as she read through a Melodrik book. Chandra was on the couch beside her with another book. The others were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Did Cordelia have a vision?" Wesley asked as he picked up a book.  
  
Chandra looked up. "Nope. But Fred might have released a demon."  
  
Fred's smile faded. "I did?"  
  
Chandra smiled. "Not on purpose. I promise. We just have to…" She trailed off as her eyes ventured over Wesley. The ex-watcher was in considerably good shape. Without realizing it, she flicked her tongue out to moisten her dry lips.  
  
Wesley cleared his throat. "Chandra?"  
  
She shook her head and blinked a few times, finding all three of them staring at her. "Uh, find out what it is I mean." She swallowed, finding her throat dry. "I… I think I need some water." She quickly stood and rushed to the water cooler, getting a cup and swallowing down several glasses.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Oooh! I would have never thought of that!"  
  
"That's why I'm the smart one."  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The other slayer. She has the right book."  
  
"I can take care of her. Permanently."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Faith sighed and glanced over the words in front of her. The book was so dusty she was glad she didn't have strong allergies.  
  
Locotorp Demons  
  
During the days of Napoleon, the Circle of Itnava, a very determined society, wanted to throw the cycle of emotions off balance. Meant as a jest to the magical world, they contrived the Locotorp Demons. These demons were extremely mischievous, turning people's lust emotions to an amplified level.  
  
Faith laughed. "That's a good one."  
  
Wesley glanced up. "What is?"  
  
"A horny demon. Like, you know, one that makes you horny." She laughed again, a light chime among the dead air.  
  
Wesley looked her over. "Indeed…" He took a deep breath and pried his eyes from her and her leather pants the fit so snuggly and that small halter top that barely covered her pale flesh. He cleared his throat again and shifted in his chair, trying to hide the erection that was threatening to make its presence known to onlookers. But would she be looking?  
  
Faith looked back at the page. The demons were sketched there on the pages. They were well dresses in ball attire. One was a female in a dress, the horns and beady eyes gave away the demon in her, and the other was male in a formal suit.  
  
But behold lust may turn to violence as the rage of blood boils from within. Let no one be part to these creatures. Let no one be slain by their methodical torment.  
  
"Big words." Faith sighed and started to turn the page but stopped. There was a necklace also scribbled onto the page, almost like an afterthought. It slightly resembled the one they were looking for.  
  
Wesley was taking larger breaths and trying to calm himself down. He shouldn't be attracted to this killer. But then again, it almost thrilled him as he wondered what it would be like. When she had bound him to torture him… Maybe he could do the same to her. Ravish her like he wanted.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Angel and Gunn walked through the lobby with some bags of deli food, ignoring Faith and Wesley. Setting the bags on the counter, Angel cast a glance towards Chandra who was still sitting by the water cooler towards the back. "Chandra?" he spoke quietly as he approached her. "Are you okay?"  
  
She looked up to him and grinned. "A little thirsty." She filled her cup again and drank it down.  
  
Angel took her wrist in his hands and looked it over. "You should eat. Your pulse is a little weak." He motioned to Gunn to bring a bag in and grabbed a turkey sandwich handing it to her.  
  
She took it gratefully and began to slowly eat. "I just… was looking through some books and then I started looking Wesley over and…"  
  
"Looking Wesley over?" Gunn quirked up.  
  
"Yeah, like I was gonna jump his bones at any minute."  
  
Angel and Gunn wrinkled their noses.   
  
"Don't you two look at me like that!" She stomped her foot and headed back out into the lobby. "Like you guys never..." She halted in her steps as she watched Wesley creeping closer to Faith who was lost in her reading. The look in his eyes was that of a pure predator. "Wesley?"  
  
He froze and looked up to her, his eyes changing. "Chandra." He took a step back as Faith looked up from her book.  
  
Angel and Gunn came out with the rest of the sandwiches and stopped when they felt the tension. "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing." Wesley quickly retreated to his office.  
  
Faith jumped up off the floor. "I found that necklace. But uh, this isn't all making sense."  
  
Chandra looked towards Wesley's door and pulled her hair up off her neck.  
  
Faith handed the book to Angel. "Locotorp demons. They were the last ones put into that little copper crap it looks like."  
  
Angel read through the words effortlessly. "Demons of lust."  
  
Faith nodded. "Like I said. No sense." Her eyes widened. "Hey! You think that they got to Cordy and her lawyer buddy?"  
  
Angel looked from Faith to Gunn. "Or you two? Or Wesley and Fred?"  
  
They looked at each other. "Huh?"  
  
Chandra nodded. "That's why I was looking at Wes like that. It makes sense."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Well now they know."  
  
"Yeah, but they haven't found us."  
  
"That's because they aren't looking for the right thing."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Cordelia and Lindsey peeked out of the room they had been in to check if the coast was clear. She tiptoed out into the hall, pulling on Lindsey's hand. "It's okay. Don't worry."  
  
He cautiously looked around as he followed. "Angel's gonna kill me."  
  
She stopped and turned, her eyes narrowing. "He will not. I'll stake him first. I'd kill anyone to have you."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"It's silver again!" Fred ran out into the lobby the next morning and waved the pendent.  
  
"What?" Angel took the pendent from her and turned it over. "That means it's full."  
  
Faith stretched and yawned. "So I guess it's all fixed, right?"  
  
Angel looked towards Wesley's office where he was looking through some books. "He seems normal. Where are Lindsey and Cordelia?"  
  
Faith smiled. "They shacked up last night after you went to bed. Probably innocent. You know, pounding the headboard to make sure it's sturdy?"  
  
Angel growled and glared at Faith. "Not funny."  
  
She bounced up. "Lighten up, Angel. I mean, its just sex."  
  
"Yeah. And look what sex can get you. An apocalyptic child and lots of hurt people. All just because of stupid sex."  
  
Faith looked at him in awe and then turned her glance to the stairs.  
  
Angel cringed. "She's right there isn't she."  
  
Faith slowly nodded.  
  
He took and unneeded breath before turning to the stairs where the young slayer stood, tears brimming in her deep eyes. Her lip began to tremble as she watched him.   
  
"Chandra, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."  
  
"But you did. You did." She turned and bolted back up the stairs.  
  
Angel looked down in defeat.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chandra knocked on Lindsey door and wiped her eye. When it opened, Cordelia smiled to her. "Chandra! What's up?"  
  
She sniffled. "I need to talk to him."  
  
Cordelia's eyes narrowed. "No you don't. You want him. Well, you know what? He's mine. And I will do anything to keep him!" Letting out a scream, she grabbed the slayer's throat.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Wesley wasn't really paying attention to his reading. He was glancing up now and then to look at Faith. She was so beautiful in that dark and dangerous way.  
  
Fred sighed. "Do you like me?"  
  
Wesley shook himself and looked to the big-eyed brunette before him. "What?  
  
"You… keep looking out at Faith. I was just… Well I was wondering if you still liked me." She looked down, almost as if she was ashamed to have asked.  
  
He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Yes. It's so clear now."  
  
She looked up. "What is?"   
  
"Faith would want me if it wasn't for you hanging all over me."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Good trick."  
  
"I figured that other demon belonged in there anyway."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Angel heard the scream from upstairs and recognized the voice as Cordelia. "I'm gonna kill him." He tore up the stairs. "Cordelia!" He was brought to a screeching halt as he found Chandra fending off almost animal like attacks from Cordelia. The slayer could easily take out the seer, but it looked like Chandra was mostly trying not to get either of them hurt.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"  
  
Both girls stopped fighting and looked towards Angel. Cordelia had a hold of Chandra's hair as she smiled up. "Just going to kill her. That way I have no one in my way of Lindsey."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She wants him. And she can't have him."  
  
Chandra looked up at Angel. "The demons. They aren't contained."  
  
Gently, he pulled Cordelia off of Chandra. "Cordelia, she's not going to take him."  
  
When Angel felt the burning on his shoulder, he jumped back and growled. Lindsey was standing behind him with a jar of holy water. "Get away from her! You can't have her."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Faith clicked on the stereo and bounced about the lobby, closing her eyes and getting into the music. She liked being useful again. Even the research was… Okay, that was boring but still. She was a part of something. And it was kind of nice.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
She jumped and opened her eyes. "Wes!" She quickly turned off the radio. "Sorry, was it too loud?"  
  
Wesley grinned slowly. "No." He looked her over.  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"You like it rough don't you?" His hand brushed some hair from her face.  
  
"Rough?" She brushed his hand away.  
  
He smiled and leaned closer, his voice hissed out the word: "Sex."  
  
She stepped back. "What?" The corners of her mouth lifted before she began to laugh. "Wesley, I think you need some more sleep."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"That's too bad. I kind of liked him."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Faith slapped Wesley hard enough to break his nose when he tried to grab her breast. "Hey!" she yelled. "What are you doing?"  
  
He held his nose. "You I was hoping. Don't tell me you don't feel it." He advanced to her again. "Faith, we were meant to be together."  
  
She took her fighting stance. "Don't make me do this, Wes."  
  
"Faith, can you not feel the heat pulsing between us?" He took another step.  
  
She quickly dropped and swept her leg down to drop him. Back flipping, she prepared herself again to strike in a non-fatal force if needed.  
  
Wesley stood slowly, holding his shoulder. "Faith, just listen to me…"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Fred sighed at the book she was reading. She was pure science. But with everyone else under the demon's influence, it left her to do this. She picked up the pendent from Wesley's desk and swallowed.   
  
"Once unseen, caused much harm. Now reveal your true form. Show to us your deception. Bring yourself to our perception. Admisceri novis sermonibus noster acies!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"No!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Fred blinked against the flash of light and stared at the two demons before her. They stood about three feet high and were dressed in eighteenth century ball attire. Their skin was a pasty orange, no hair atop their heads and their eyes were blackened. Sharpened teeth lined their wide mouths as they looked to her.  
  
The female spoke first. "What have you done?"  
  
Fred swallowed. "Be seen?"  
  
The male looked to his companion. "This game bores me. They are not much fun." He glared at Fred. "I am Salax."  
  
"Uh, Fred."  
  
"Well, I congratulate you, Fred. On finding us. Most mortals take longer." He looked around. "I suppose this means you want us away?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
The female demon sighed. "And the vampire made it so interesting. I'm going to miss it."  
  
"Silence Salax."  
  
Fred glanced from one to the other. "You're both named Salax?"  
  
The male grinned. "Well, actually we're two halves of a whole. We are Salax."  
  
"Lust."  
  
"You speak Latin." He sighed. "Fine then. We will depart." He closed his eyes and raised his hands. "Retexo defigo!"  
  
Fred raised a hand to shield her eyes as another flash filled the hotel.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Up on the second floor of the Hyperian, Cordelia and Lindsey stood poised with stakes and holy water against Chandra and Angel when the flash took them over. Everyone took a moment to blink before slacking his or her fighting positions. "Angel?" Cordelia looked to her friend and the burns on him. "Oh God!" Rushing to him, she began to dab off the water.   
  
"Vegas?" Lindsey looked to Chandra. She had a cut lip and torn clothing. "Are you okay?" He didn't dare step near her.  
  
She nodded slowly and walked back down the hall to her room, shutting the door.  
  
Cordelia glanced back at Lindsey and blushed, quickly turning her attention back to Angel. "Let's get you fixed up." As Angel headed back to his room, she turned to the lawyer. "Um…"  
  
He chuckled. "If you don't want to keep seeing me, I'd understand."  
  
She cleared her throat. "Not that it wasn't fun that time."  
  
"Five times."  
  
She reddened more. "Still, it was the spell."  
  
He grinned. "Right."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Wesley froze when the light blinded him. As his vision focused, he looked towards his former charge and bowed his head in shame.   
  
Faith relaxed slightly. "Wes?"  
  
He took a step back. "I… I'm sorry."  
  
She grinned and walked up to him. "I guess that means the mojo wore off." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. That wasn't you."  
  
He looked up. "I suppose not." He sighed. "Right then. Everything's back to normal."  
  
Fred came out of the office rubbing her eyes. "Wesley?"  
  
He rushed over and hugged her, sweeping her into his arms. "Fred! I'm so sorry."  
  
She smiled and kissed his nose. "I know. And it's okay. They're gone." She held up the pendent in her hand.  
  
"But that was silver this morning." Wesley took it from her slowly. "And it can only be used for one thing at a time…"  
  
Faith glanced towards the office. "Maybe he was in it."  
  
Fred and Wesley turned to the seven foot purple demon emerging from the office.  
  
Faith smiled. "Action." 


	13. Perfectly Still

Lyrics: "Horses" by Tori Amos  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lilah looked at her watch and sighed, agitated. "Can we hurry this up? I have things to do."  
  
The robed figures around the room made some tiny squealing noises. The translator in his fresh pressed suit nodded and turned to Lilah. "They say that the moon will be right in three months. No sooner. Only then will the alignment be perfect."  
  
She grinned. "Enough time to let them think we've lost interest."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Angel looked upon the mother of his child as she slept. Her eyes were moving under her eyelids, once again signifying her dream state. She'd kept mostly to herself the last couple of weeks since the Locotorp demons left. Faith had slain the giant purple demon. It had taken almost a week just to clean that all up. Cordelia and Lindsey barely spoke two words to each other, but the glances they had been giving let onlookers know they were still attracted to each other. Faith and Gunn spent more time training and patrolling together. They were beginning to become almost best friends. After the incident with the Locotorp, Wesley decided to spend some quality time with Fred and took her to Texas to visit some family she had there.  
  
Lindsey brought up a bowl of soup and a sandwich. "She needs to eat."   
  
Angel grumbled.  
  
Lindsey rolled his eyes. "Get over it already. You lost her." Chandra whimpered in her sleep. Gently, he set the tray of food by the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Chandra? Baby, wake up."  
  
She bolted up straight and gasped. "No!"  
  
Lindsey wrapped his arms around her as Angel stepped forward to help. "Shh. It's okay. It was just a dream."  
  
She held on to him and trembled.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Angel's POV  
  
Seeing Chandra in Lindsey's arms stung. But for all the wrong reasons. It was because I didn't want Lindsey to have something innocent. I didn't think he deserved it. Chandra may have known him back in the day, but this was Lindsey McDonald. The man who lost a hand for the cause of Wolfram and Hart. This wasn't some laid back singer making his rounds in the lounge circuit.   
  
No, I should have felt the sting because I loved her. But that's just the thing. I didn't love her. Not like I loved Buffy. It could never be like that.  
  
I cleared my throat and Chandra looked over.   
  
"Angel?" Her voice was soft and almost childlike. Then again, she was a child. Only eighteen years old I found out.  
  
I swallowed and grinned. "Hey."  
  
Her eyes, usually vibrant and full of life, looked upon me as if I was a shadow, something that wasn't really real. "I'm sorry if I bothered you." She buried her face into Lindsey's shoulder and tried to hide the tears I could smell.  
  
I slammed the door as I walked back into the hall and sighed to myself. It was as if nothing I did was right anymore.   
  
Cordelia was reading through a leather bound book as I approached her in the lobby. She glanced up and beamed her wide smile my way. I couldn't help but at least grin back.  
  
"How's Chandra?" she asked.  
  
My grin vanished. "Nightmares." I swallowed. "Lindsey's helping her."  
  
She closed her book and set it aside. "Angel, you two have to move past all this stuff. I mean, it's been swell, you hating him and all, but the swelling's gone down now. People heal. And I think he's telling the truth about wanting to help us."  
  
I looked at my feet, not wanting to look into her eyes when I knew she was right. "It's not like you're telepathic…"  
  
She stood and crossed her arms. Obviously I had overstepped my bounds. It was almost like a game between us. I'd press and she'd press and soon we'd both give in.  
  
"Then why don't you take him to see the Host?"  
  
I looked up at her. "The Host." Yes, it made sense. It was logical to take Chandra to see the Host to find out about her child.  
  
"The Host. You know, all green and beady-eyed. Horns and the whole gig?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I know who he is. We just got back from his dimension a couple of months ago. I was just thinking we should…"  
  
"Oh!" she interrupted. "I know! We should take Chandra to see him!"  
  
I grinned again. "Yeah."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Cordelia's POV  
  
I was not going to sing. No way. I didn't have anything to hide, mind you. I just didn't feel like vocalizing. The whole share your pain thing didn't need to be done if there was no pain to be shared, right? Well, anyway, Angel insisted we go that night. Faith and Chandra had no clue what was going on. Really, I was curious to what Lorne would see if he read Faith. All that time in prison, probably not all happy thoughts.  
  
I had to admit. The club looked great. Lorne really did have a woman's touch. And don't think I hadn't wondered about that.  
  
We all went in single file military style: Angel, me, Lindsey, Chandra, Faith and Gunn. There was a table set aside for us towards the back. The place was packed. I'd have to remember to ask Lorne who does his advertising.  
  
A round of drinks was placed before us, juice for the prego slayer and O positive for our vampy champ. I was fond of the martinis while Gunn and Faith held onto mugs of draft. Lindsey was drinking something I didn't recognize.  
  
Faith looked around and narrowed her eyes. "We do know that demons are here, right?"  
  
Gunn smiled and patted her thigh. "It's cool. This is a non-evil type place."  
  
Lorne was on stage riling up the crowd with his rendition of We Are Family. Gunn and Lindsey bobbed their heads along while Faith and Chandra stayed in complete awe of it all. You'd think slayers would expect the wacky more.  
  
Angel glance was focused on Chandra. Big surprise. He's trying to play all puppy dog with her and I think I'm going to go with the major hurls if he keeps it up. She's not Buffy and he should just accept it.  
  
Faith took another drink and grinned. "Tell me again why we're here?"  
  
Lindsey spoke up. "The Host, up on stage there, he can read auras."  
  
"But only if you sing," I quipped.  
  
Faith's face dropped. "Sing?" She looked to Angel. "You gotta be kidding me. This is what you were talking about that one time? The whole 'Mandy' thing?"  
  
I cringed. "Can we not bring up Angel's singing?"  
  
He scoffed. "Hey! What's wrong with my singing?"  
  
"What's not?" I shot back. The rest of the table snickered as I raised my eyebrow.  
  
Lorne finished his number and sauntered our way, grabbing a seabreeze along the way. "Angelcakes! Looks like a couple of new ones. Care to introduce me?"  
  
"Faith, Chandra, this is Lorne, the Host. Lorne, this is Faith and Chandra. Slayers."  
  
"Slayers? As in plural? I thought that there was only supposed to be a Chosen One?" He sat next to me and grinned. "You're sure glowing like a sunflower, Cordelia. How have you been?"  
  
God, was it that obvious that I got some? "I'm good." I smiled and kept my eyes away from Lindsey.  
  
Those damn little red eyes gave a wink. I wasn't fooling him. "Well then, kiddies, what can I help you with?"  
  
Angel motioned to Chandra. "She's um…"  
  
"Knocked up," Chandra finished. "I'm carrying Angel's baby."  
  
The table went silent and Lorne's jaw dropped to the floor. "Well." He cleared his throat. "Care to pick a tune?" He reached out to another table and picked up a songbook. She sighed and began to look through.   
  
Lindsey stretched, casually trying to brush by my thigh. It sent chills up my spine. I reached for my drink and took a large swallow. Okay, so maybe I still wanted the guy. Having someone beside me was wonderful. Someone who wanted me. And the sex…  
  
"Cordelia?"  
  
I snapped my head up to look at Angel. "Huh?"  
  
"You okay? You look a little flushed." His concerned face had no clue that I was about to toss the lawyer boy up on the table and have at him.  
  
"I'm fine. I just… I'll be right back." I quickly got up from the table and rushed to the ladies' room. Once there, I splashed some water on my face and looked at myself in the mirror. "It was a stupid spell," I told myself. "You can't want him."  
  
"Want who?" Faith smiled as she slipped in the door. "Lindsey, right?"  
  
I dried my face and sighed. "Faith, I'm really not in the mood to…"  
  
"He wants you too. Why not just go for it?"  
  
It wasn't something I wanted to think about and it most definitely wasn't something I wanted to talk about. "I don't want to talk about this."  
  
She shrugged and went into a stall, talking while taking care of her business. "Not that it's any of my shit to deal with, but life is short and if you two want each other then why not go for it?"  
  
"You're right." I opened the door and started to head out. "It's none of your shit to deal with." I stormed out and back to the table as Chandra was closing the book. "Ready to sing?" I smiled to her.  
  
She nodded and stood.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lindsey's POV  
  
I could tell Chandra was nervous as she headed up to the stage. Back in Las Vegas she would always watch me on stage but never ventured up herself. Stage fright was a major problem. Her foster mother was a performer, not her.  
  
The microphone gave a squeal as she stepped up to it. "H-Hi everyone." She cleared her throat as the music started. "I got me some horses to ride on, to ride on. They say that your demons can't go there. So I got me some horses to ride on, to ride on. As long as your army keeps perfectly still."  
  
Wow. Her voice was like that of a goddess. I watched in awe as the little girl I had seen as a kid sister became a woman as she sang her heart out.  
  
"And maybe I'll find me a sailor or a tailor. And maybe together we'll make mother well. So I got me some horses to ride on, to ride on. As long as your army keeps perfectly still."  
  
The rest of the bar had gone silent to watch this girl. We were all entranced by the sorrow in her song. Even if we weren't empathic, you could just sense the pain and torment. Or maybe it was because I knew her so well.  
  
"Off with Superfly sniffing a Sharpie pen. Honey it's Bill and Ben. Off with Superfly counting your bees oh me. Honey like one two three. The camera is rolling. It's easy like one two three."  
  
I looked to Angel and found him watching her as well. His look was hard to read. The bastard. She was hurting and he was only worried about the child. Chandra's life had little or no meaning to him.  
  
"And if there is a way to find you I will find you. But will you find me if Neil makes me a tree or an afro or a pharaoh. I can't go. You said so. And threads that are golden don't break easily. So I got me some horses to ride on, to ride on. As long as your army keeps perfectly still… Keeps perfectly still… Keeps perfectly… Still…"  
  
She set the microphone back in the stand and stepped back as the applause waved up to her. She gave them all a simple grin and went to sit down. But Lorne intercepted her and pulled her aside to talk.  
  
I looked to Angel and scowled. "She's hurting."  
  
He glared back at me. "You think I don't see that?" He sipped on the blood in front of him. "I can tell when she's hurt."  
  
"Yeah, you just don't give a shit."  
  
"Hey!" Cordelia piped up. "Not here. That's enough."  
  
"Gotta agree with Cordy here," Gunn added. "This isn't the place."  
  
Chandra and Lorne headed back to the table. Her face was in shock. I reached for her shoulder. "Vegas?"  
  
She looked up at me but her eyes were blank. "The baby…"  
  
I looked at Lorne. "What's going on?"  
  
He took another drink. "She's carrying one of the Powers That Be."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Faith's POV  
  
Shit. Just when you think that things couldn't get any freakier. Carrying the child of a vampire. Oh yeah, and hey! Bonus! It's a PTB! Glad I wasn't in her shoes. I swallowed back the rest of the beer in front of me and looked around at the stunned faces. "So... this is a bad thing? I mean come on! When I was hanging with the mayor..." Angel looked my way. "Bad example I know, but still, listen. Having power on your side is a major bonus. And this one's on the up and up. All five by five and shit. See?"  
  
Gunn nodded. "Yeah. I mean, what could..."  
  
Chandra slammed her fist on the table. "No!" She stood. "This is just great. 'The baby this' and 'the baby that.' Well what about me? Huh?"  
  
I stood. "Hey now, let's not fly out to far here, C. You know you're still our number one prio here." Slowly, I moved around to her. "You wanna go talk?"  
  
She swallowed and nodded. "Please?"  
  
Angel stood but I help up my hand. "Girl talk, fang boy. Stay." Nodding to the others to let them know it was all good, I led her to the bar counter and sat. "Chandra, look. I can't begin to know how it feels to carry a child like this..."  
  
"That's right you can't."  
  
"But I do know what it's like to be looked at as second priority."  
  
This caught her attention. "What?"  
  
I sighed. "When I first became a slayer, I made my way to Sunnydale thinking that I would finally have it all. I love slaying. It's my blood. But I got there and I met up with Buffy. Everyone's little pride and joy. She had everything I didn't. She had friends, family, a boyfriend... She had a life. She was the center of the little Sunnydale universe."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I tried to make her like me first. I thought maybe if she understood me more I could get in. You know, like the little sis showing up her big sis. But shit happens at the worst time." I ordered another drink and took a swig. "I staked a guy."  
  
She looked confused. "So?"  
  
"A human. Not a vampire."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah. Big oh. I pretended it didn't matter. I shoved that little bit of guilt that was starting to well way back inside me and I turned it into hate." Admitting this out loud made me stop. Had I really finally let all of the hate out? I looked over at the other slayer next to me and grinned. "You see, don't let it get to you. You are important. This baby is a step in your life. It's like a little C."  
  
She scrunched her nose. "C?"  
  
"What can I say? I have a thing for initials." I picked up my new drink and looked back at the others. "I think you just need to give them a chance to get used to all this too. I mean, it's not like this has happened to any of them either. It'll all be five by five if you just let things work their way out."  
  
"Five what by five what?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
She grinned at the group sitting at the table when the new slayer went back to them. Angel would protect her. Sighing, the woman slipped back out to the shadows, her long black leather coat billowing behind her. 


	14. Addition and Subtraction

*~*~*  
  
Hollywood Boulevard buzzed with the putrid life of prostitutes and pimps along with beggars and other homeless life littering the golden stars of the great. It was a breading ground for crime. It was also a feeding ground for demons.  
  
She could almost set her watch on a few of them. Most of them were harmless. There were a few that fed on lust, a couple of aura suckers now and then but they were pretty harmless as well. Then of course, there were vampires. She dusted two a night average. Some nights were better than others. Tonight she was prowling.  
  
She was rolling in a black Mustang with dark tinted windows. With the backdrop of the moonlit sky, she roamed the streets like a panther in the jungle. It was only Wednesday and the crowds were thinner. The slim pickings would make it easier to spot her pray.  
  
After only a few minutes of driving, her eyes came to rest on a man approaching a hooker. To the untrained eye he seemed harmless. But she watched the fluidity of his movement and the calculation of each step that he took. He was a vampire. He smiled and nodded as he confirmed prices with the working girl and began to lead her into an ally. The pimp that began to follow was looking like a rare desert.  
  
The Mustang came to a halt at the end of the ally and the driver stepped out. No one bothered to come to her. The leather pants, tight black halter top and long back leather coat gave off an array of control. Even though sunglasses in the dark of night hid her eyes, anyone who her gaze fell upon felt a chill. The heels of her black boots clicked as she made her way into the ally. The vampire had already killed the pimp, snapping his neck. He had let his true face show now, leaning in on the frightened hooker.  
  
"Don't you know eating this late is bad for digestion?" the leather clad woman smiled.  
  
The vampire whipped his head around to her. "Slayer," he hissed.  
  
She laughed at him. "You think you're that lucky?" She put her hands on her hips. "This is the part where you let her run, fight me, and die."  
  
He growled and tossed his meal aside, untouched. "You'll pay."  
  
"For what?"  
  
He stopped and began to ponder. "Uh..." His eyes grew wide and he looked down to the wooded arrow sticking out of his chest.  
  
As the dust settled she packed her mini crossbow into her sleeve and walked back to her car.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Jackal Hunt was a deadbeat bar. Angel had stopped by a couple of times and seen her there. She'd come to town about the same time as Chandra. He'd just taken her for a vampire hunter with good timing.  
  
She walked in announcing her presence with the clicking heels of her boots. Her coat billowed as she slid onto a bar stool and ordered a Long Island Ice Tea. She sighed and let her eyes close for a moment, showing briefly her wear.  
  
Angel snagged the stool next to her and smiled. "Mind if I buy that drink for you?"  
  
She chuckled and slipped her sunglasses up to rest in her blonde hair. Her green eyes looked him over. "Sure. Why not?"  
  
For a moment he thought she looked familiar. He passed it off as deja-vu and ordered himself a drink. "I've seen you on here a few times. Pretty thing like you, all alone, it just isn't right." He extended his hand. "I'm Angel."  
  
"Angel?" she shook his hand. "Kind of a feminine name, isn't it?"  
  
"What can I say? I like to get in touch with my feminine side." He stroked her knuckles with his thumb. "And your name?"  
  
"Adriana." She took her hand back to pick up her drink. "Thanks for the drink, but I don't think I'm what you're looking for."  
  
He looked her over. "And what do you think I'm looking for?"  
  
She drank the rest of her drink and motioned for him to follow as she headed out the door. She led him back to an alleyway where he lost her.  
  
"Adriana?" He checked both sides of the ally. "Hey, where'd you go?"  
  
"I think it's best that you leave, Angel." She was at the entrance of the ally watching him with a stake in her hand. "I don't want to have to kill you. I know who you are."  
  
He raised his hands. "I don't want to fight you."  
  
"Then don't. Please just leave." She kept her stance and held on to the stake. "You must go take care of the child."  
  
"You know about the child?" He stepped closer. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm a friend." She smiled.  
  
"If you're my friend, then you'll tell me what's going on."  
  
She pivoted on her heels and began to walk away. "I didn't say I was yours."  
  
Angel watched as she walked away and heard the words he had first spoke to Buffy ring through his ears.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Cordelia looked up as Angel walked in, his eyes cast downwards as he headed towards his room. He didn't say a word, only shuffled his feet to let people know he was there.  
  
"Hey," she called out.  
  
He stopped and looked up briefly. "Hey." He started to walk away again.  
  
She stepped out from behind the counter. "Whoa. Wait." She reached him and grabbed his shoulder. "What's going on? The last few nights you've just strolled on in and straight to your room more broody then usual."  
  
He looked at her face. "It's fine. Just… slow."  
  
Her face held concern. "Angel, what's wrong? You don't look like it's just a lack of action." She paused and her eyes widened. "Or is it? I mean, a different kind of action."  
  
"Cordelia!" He quickly took a step back. "Just because you're going through Lindsey withdrawals…"  
  
"What?" she gasped. "I am not! And… hey! Don't turn this around. This is about YOU Mister Broody."  
  
"I am not brooding. More than usual."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Not."  
  
"Too."  
  
"Not."  
  
Faith came down the stairs stretching. "My God you both act like you're two." She headed for the mini fridge but quickly closed it when all she found was blood. "I think I'm gonna head out to get a bite."  
  
Cordelia was still looking at Angel. "Take him. He needs to get some." She quickly added. "Fresh air I mean."  
  
"I do not."  
  
Faith chuckled. "You can tag along if you want, but you'd probably get bored. I'm probably gonna just head to a friend's place."  
  
Angel turned to the slayer. "Friend?"  
  
"Yeah. I met a nice girl while I was patrolling." Waving, she walked out the door.  
  
Cordelia shoved Angel to follow. "Go!"  
  
He grumbled and reluctantly went.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Faith had gotten ahead of Angel by a good block. He kept behind, figuring she must not have known he was there. She was heading back towards an area that he had just come from. The Jackal Hunt bar.  
  
Faith headed in, the bouncer just giving a wave. She'd been there before. Angel followed in and kept to the shadows. She made her way to the bar and grabbed a beer that she downed quickly so she could make her way to the jukebox, popping in a quarter. As the music started, she smiled and was immediately asked to dance. After about twenty minutes Angel saw another familiar face.  
  
Adriana came out from the back and tossed her coat towards the bar before joining Faith on the dance floor. After the song ended the both sat at a table and talked. Angel watched the way they interacted. They would touch hands, smile at each other, and just in general flirt from what he could see. Even with all this he was a bit surprised when Faith leaned over and kissed Adriana before standing and heading out the door. Adriana grabbed her coat and followed. They were heading to a movie. There was nothing unusual about that so Angel went back to the Hyperian.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When Faith got back, the lights were out and everyone was already laid up. She sighed and began to head to up the stairs. Her attention turned when a small light turned on. Angel was sitting in the lobby in the shadows. "Have a nice time?" he asked.  
  
She paused, her face guarded even though she was grinning. "Yeah. Gonna hit the sack now. Ya know, late night and all that."  
  
"Who's Adriana?"   
  
She froze. "What?"  
  
"Adriana? Blonde with all the leather? Stakes vamps in her spare time?"  
  
Faith looked genuinely confused. "Stakes vamps? Angel, what are you talking about?"  
  
He stood slowly. "I was wondering how she knew about Chandra's baby. It didn't make too much sense unless she was being told by the PTB's or she had someone leaking information to her."  
  
"Leaking information? I haven't said anything about the baby to anyone, I swear!" She swallowed. "You followed me? You didn't trust me?"  
  
"Why were you sneaking around then?"  
  
"I wasn't!" she yelled. "I told you flat out that I was going to hang with a friend. I never lied. You're the one who got all anal and decided that I still couldn't be trusted. You're no better than Wesley."  
  
Lindsey stumbled down the stairs. "What's with all the yelling?"  
  
Faith glared at Angel. "Nothing. Everything's five by five. Right boss?" She turned and stormed up to her room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Gunn whistled as he strolled into the lobby the next morning with a box of doughnuts. Chandra and Lindsey headed straight for them.  
  
Gunn laughed. "Dig in." He looked around. "Faith not up yet?"  
  
Lindsey shook his head and bit into a doughnut. "Her and Angel were yelling last night. She's stayed in her room since."  
  
Gunn grabbed a maple bar and jogged up to her room. He opened the door and frowned. "Faith?"   
  
She was sitting on her bed cross-legged. It was obvious she hadn't slept. "Hey, G." She motioned to the maple bar. "That for me?"  
  
He handed it to her and sat next to her. "Couldn't sleep?"  
  
She shook her head and took a bite. "Insomnia I guess."  
  
"Or the fact you were fighting with Angel?"  
  
She sighed. "He doesn't trust me."  
  
"Of course he does."  
  
"No, he spied on me last night when I went out."  
  
"Where'd you go?"  
  
"Just to a bar to meet up with a friend and hang out. I was taking a break. It was nice." She closed her eyes. "He was waiting here when I got back and started giving me the interrogation routine."  
  
"You told him that, right?"  
  
"Yeah. But the whole ex-murder thing makes him a bit cloudy I guess."  
  
"Like he's one to talk?" Gunn pushed some hair from her face. "Don't sweat it, Faith. Really. Let him work out his shit."  
  
She smiled to him. "Thanks. I guess you're good to have around after all."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Just for moral support?"  
  
"Yup. Thanks." She finished off the maple bar and lay back on the bed. "Now I think I can get some sleep."  
  
He leaned down and gently kissed her. "Rest well, you got that? I don't want anything happening to my girl."  
  
She smiled up at him. "Your girl, huh?"  
  
He chuckled. "Well yeah. I mean, we're kind of together, right?"  
  
She chuckled. "You're a great friend, G, but I'm not one for relationships."  
  
His face dropped. "Oh. My bad." He stood and cleared his throat. "Get some sleep."  
  
She reached out and grabbed his arm. "Hey. I'm not saying that maybe later… But right now, there's just too much going on. And being a slayer makes that all complicated."  
  
He nodded. "Get some sleep, Faith."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Giles groaned and reached over to stop the ringing beside his bed. It was the phone. "Hello?" he answered slowly.  
  
"Giles? It's Angel."  
  
He groaned and rubbed his temple. "What is it?"  
  
"Is Olivia there?"  
  
"Yes." Giles took the phone and tapped Olivia's shoulder with it. "Phone for you."  
  
She grumbled and put the receiver to her ear. "This better be bloody important."  
  
"Chandra's carrying one of the Powers That Be."  
  
Olivia shot straight up. "My God, is she alright?"  
  
"She's fine. But I think there might be trouble. Have you heard of anyone named Adriana?"  
  
"Adriana? No. I haven't. Why?"  
  
"Why don't you come by for a while? Take a vacation to LA?"  
  
"Is that a hint?" She sighed and hung up the phone. "Damn it all."  
  
Giles rubbed her shoulder. "What's wrong?"  
  
"We have to go to LA. Chandra's child might be in danger."  
  
He nodded. "Of course. We can leave right away."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chandra folded down the covers and sat on the edge of the bed, looking to Lindsey. "Tell me what you're thinking."  
  
He looked to her and grinned. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, really."  
  
"I was thinking about different sheets. Maybe some color to the room to brighten you up." He sat next to her. "And what are you thinking?"  
  
She looked to her belly and rubbed it. "I'm wondering about names again. I've given up on Angel helping me out with them."  
  
He brushed some hair from her face. "Hey, don't go stressing about the big fang with a brooding complex. I'm still here for you."  
  
"I know. But I... I need more than a friend right now. I'm sorry. But I just need... comfort." She looked up to him. "Like the whole lover kind."  
  
He swallowed. "Oh."  
  
She shifted. "We've known each other for a long time, CJ. I'm not going to be jumping your bones because I'm a little restless." She smiled. "I wouldn't want to ruin what we have."  
  
He smiled. "I love you, Vegas. You're like my little sister." He hugged her. "Get some rest, kay?" He stood and helped her into bed, tucking her in.  
  
She took his hand. "What would you think about naming the baby Lindsey?"  
  
"What?" Angel stepped in the room. "You want to name our child what?"  
  
Lindsey stepped forward. "Angel, back off."  
  
"I will not. This is too much. I'm letting him stay here but I will NOT let my child be named after this son of a bitch."  
  
The covers flew off the bed as Chandra leapt up and decked him. "Don't you EVER refer to him as that again, do you hear me?"  
  
Angel looked to her in shock from the floor. "That's my baby too you know!"  
  
"Yeah, we all know how you feel about the fucking baby. The mistake. The bastard creature in the stomach of a slayer you don't even care about!"  
  
Lindsey looked from one to the other and slowly started his retreat. "I'm going to give you guys a minute."  
  
Angel picked himself up off the floor, his look softening. "Chandra, I do care about you."  
  
"No you don't. You're still hanging on to Buffy. But she's dead. She's gone and you won't let her go." She stormed over to her closet and grabbed a bag, shoving clothing in.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Giving you your space to brood over her." She zipped the bag shut. "I'm leaving."  
  
"No you're not. It's not safe out there."  
  
"I'm a slayer. I can handle it." She slipped the bag onto her shoulder. "I'll be back when the baby's ready to be born."  
  
He stood in her way. "No."  
  
She scowled and grabbed her cross necklace, holding it in front of her, forcing Angel to step aside. "Yes." She jogged down the stairs and brushed past the questioning faces that looked at her. Angel followed on her heals until she hit the sunlight and bolted, disappearing.  
  
Lindsey came out from his room and looked around. "What's going on? Where's Chandra?"  
  
Angel was still staring after her. "She's gone." 


	15. Nulli Secumfus

"Nulli Secunfus" is Latin for "Second to None"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Giles held the door open for Olivia as they arrived at the Hyperian. Even that quick intake of the atmosphere let them know that something was terribly wrong. Olivia set her bag aside and called out. "Chandra?"  
  
Her call was met with thundering steps coming down the stairs. They both turned to see Angel hustling down to them. "She's here?"  
  
Giles narrowed his eyes. "You don't know if she is?"  
  
"She sort of, ran away…"  
  
Olivia gasped. "Ran away? Why?"  
  
Cordelia came out from the inner office. "Giles!" She ran up and gave him a hug.  
  
He returned the hug awkwardly. "Uh, hello, Cordelia."  
  
She beamed a smile to him before heading over to the coffee pot. "Coffee anyone? Or maybe tea. You're all British. Tea. I'll get some water."  
  
Giles followed Cordelia with his eyes before turning to Angel with a glare. "What's happened?"  
  
Angel sighed. "There was this demon and…" He motioned to the couch. "You might want to sit down."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Cordelia filled the teakettle and turned to put on the stove but bumped right into Lindsey instead. "Hey!" she yelped.  
  
He placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her. "Sorry."  
  
She swallowed as she looked into his eyes. "It's okay. Just don't let it happen again."  
  
He lifted the kettle from her hand and set it aside. "Cordelia, I think we should talk."  
  
She shook her head. "No. No way. You are not going to do this. I will not have a Xander Harris repeat."  
  
"A what?"  
  
She shook her head again and quickly moved to the kettle and the stove. "Lindsey, this can't work. We don't mesh at all. We are totally un-mix-y things."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Then how come we feel like this?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. "Please go."  
  
He nodded and left the kitchen.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Giles and Olivia stared at Angel as Lindsey entered the lobby. "Hello?" the lawyer announced his presence.  
  
Angel turned and grumbled. "Lindsey, this is Giles and Olivia. Guys, this is Lindsey."  
  
Lindsey shook their hands in turn. "Clients?"  
  
Angel shook his head. "Watchers."  
  
"Oh." He glanced at the front door. "So they know about Vegas."  
  
"Vegas?" Olivia asked.  
  
He turned to her. "I knew her back when she was a little girl."  
  
"She still is a little girl," Giles corrected. "A little girl who is probably very scared and very alone when she needs her friends the most." He stood. "We have to find her."  
  
"We're on that, Giles." Angel agreed.  
  
"Oh, I see very well how on top of things you are. You bloody idiot." He took off his glasses to clean them. "Do you realize how many people would take advantage of a slayer in a weakened state like that?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chandra shifted the bag on her shoulder and wiped her eyes. She didn't really want to leave, but she knew she had to. She gasped when the black limo pulled out in front of her. The dark tinted window rolled down to reveal a smiling brunette. "Need a lift?" the woman asked.  
  
Chandra moved from one foot to the other. "Haven't you heard about giving rides to strangers?"  
  
"I know who you are, Chandra." She opened the door. "Come in. We'll get a bite to eat and talk."  
  
Curious, she slid into the limo.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lindsey slammed the phone down and bolted for his bag. "They have her."   
  
Angel stood. "Who?"  
  
"Wolfram and Hart. That was a spy I have there. They brought her in less than an hour ago." He turned towards the stairs. "FAITH!"  
  
Faith jogged her way down. "What's up?"  
  
Cordelia grabbed her bag as well. "I just paged Gunn."  
  
Faith paused. "He's not here?"   
  
Angel shook his head. "He left after breakfast."  
  
Giles scratched his head. "Who are Wolfram and Hart?"  
  
All eyes went to Lindsey who sighed. "Long version or short?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lilah led Chandra up to her office and closed the door. "May I get you something to drink?" She walked over to the mini bar.  
  
"I can't have any alcohol." Chandra chucked her bag aside and sat down.  
  
"The baby. Of course. Would you like some juice?"  
  
"Apple if you have it. Thank you."  
  
Lilah smiled and handed her a glass before sitting down behind her desk. "As you see, I already know quite a bit about you."  
  
"Quite a bit? You know my name and that I'm prego. I don't think that's quite a bit, as you put it." She sipped the juice. "What do you want?"  
  
"Now really, it's about what you want."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Lilah smiled wider. "We here at Wolfram and Hart are interested in nothing but your well being. We're here to help you with any of your needs. We will supply a home and help with all of your medical costs."  
  
"Just as long as you get the baby, right?"  
  
"You would still be a major part of the baby's life. You can stay as long as you'd like." She stood. "Chandra, you'd have people here who tend to your every need." She came around in front of the slayer. "We'll protect you."  
  
Chandra swallowed. "One thing that has to be in the contract."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Angel must be kept away unless I say so."  
  
Lilah smiled.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Angel Investigations was piling weapons into the lobby. Giles and Olivia were sorting most of them by size. Angel was pulling everything out of the weapons closet, Cordelia was loading crossbows with Gunn while Faith sharpened stakes. Lindsey was on the phone with his contact.  
  
"Lilah. Damnit I knew I should have let them kill her. Okay, is she in her office? Right. The usual? Good. I wonder if they've bothered to cancel it out. No? Good. Keep me informed. Thanks." Lindsey hung up the phone and turned to the others. "She's in WH's main building right now but they're planning on transporting her to a safe house."  
  
Angel picked up an axe and turned it in his hand. "Let's go then."  
  
Faith snorted. "Uh, daylight?"  
  
"Uh, sewers?" Angel mocked.  
  
"Faith is right. Angel should stay here," Giles announced. "This is not a fighting situation yet. And I think that for Chandra's sake we should keep things as non-violent as possible."  
  
Olivia nodded. "We can't risk getting her hurt."  
  
"Shh." Angel perked up and sniffed the air. "Someone's here."  
  
All seven of them tensed. Lindsey carefully put Cordelia behind him to protect her. Giles did the same for Olivia as they scanned the lobby area.  
  
"Where?" Gunn asked.  
  
Angel slinked like a cat on it's prey towards the basement door before flinging it open to receive a boot to the face. He stumbled backwards for a moment before vamping and snarling as he prepared to return the gesture to his attacker.   
  
"Stop!" Faith cried as she ran up. "Adriana!"  
  
Adriana stood perfectly still, her fighting stance ridged and hard, her eyes focused on the vampire. "Sorry," she said as she straightened her jacket and loosened up.  
  
Faith looked confused. "What are you doing here?"  
  
She smiled to Faith. "Seeing you is a bonus." Her smile faded as she looked to Angel. "You let Wolfram and Hart have the baby."  
  
Giles walked up to them. "You know about the child?"  
  
"That's part of the reason I'm here. The powers sent me for the child. I'm here to train the child once it's born. Kinda like a Watcher from the PTB's." She made her way to the arsenal and the rest of the group. "What's going on?"  
  
"We're going after her." Angel crossed his arms.  
  
"Not like this." Adriana looked around at all of them. "You mean you don't know? She went to Wolfram and Hart of her own accord. They didn't force her."  
  
Olivia's eyes widened. "What? But that's impossible!"  
  
"It happened. Something drove her there. I'm just not sure what."  
  
Giles glared at Angel. "What have you done?"  
  
Adriana raised her hand. "Wait. Now blaming is not going to help. We just have to figure out how to get the child back. We can't barge into that place. They have forces there even I can't battle." She looked to the watchers. "Giles, have you heard anything that might be useful to get in there?"  
  
"No. I…" He paused. "How do you know my name?"  
  
"What? You told me."  
  
"No, I didn't." His eyes narrowed. "Faith, did you tell Adriana where you live?"  
  
Faith's mouth hung open. "No…"  
  
Angel held to his axe. "Who are you?"  
  
Adriana sighed. "I promise I'm on the good. If you're really curious then take me to see the green guy. But I can't tell you everything."  
  
Cordelia stepped up. "Hey, let's just work together right now to get Chandra out."  
  
Lindsey nodded. "Agreed."  
  
"We have to wait till they move her." Adriana surveyed the scene. "Okay, so it looks like the fighters are Faith, Angel, and me. Bookworms are the oldies. And we have you two." She pointed to Lindsey and Cordelia. "Who just sit around and look pretty."  
  
"Hey!" Cordelia picked up a crossbow. "Wanna see how pretty you look with an arrow in you?"  
  
She smiled. "Fire. Good. You'll help."  
  
Lindsey crossed his arms. "You think that you can take her from Wolfram and Hart?"  
  
"I can't. We can."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chandra looked around her new apartment in awe. Lilah watched from the doorway with a grin. "Will this be suitable?"  
  
She nodded. "This is really mine?"  
  
"Wolfram and Hart want only the best for you. We've stocked up the fridge as well and you have pay-per-view cable if you'd like to use it." Lilah set a key on an end table. "Is there anything else you'll need?"  
  
"Yeah." She grinned at the lawyer. "I need a friend. Lindsey. I want him here."  
  
Lilah lost her smile. "What?"  
  
"I want a friend here. He's like a brother to me."  
  
"Of course. I'll see that he makes it here personally." Lilah bit the inside of her cheek in an attempt to keep from saying what she really wanted to.  
  
"And I don't want him hurt. I know you two have a past." She flopped down in front of the TV.  
  
"A past?" Lilah stepped closer. "What do you know?"  
  
Chandra raised her right hand. "Evil hand! Hey Charlie…" She giggled and turned on the TV, flipping aimlessly. "Hope he didn't bruise your ass."  
  
Lilah narrowed her eyes and headed for the door. Being reminded that Wolfram and Hart wanted Lindsey and not her was never pleasant. And having a spunky little slayer point it out and rub it in her face wasn't adding to the joy.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lindsey jogged out to his truck to pull some more papers from the glove box when he heard a voice he was hoping he'd never have to again.  
  
"Hello."  
  
He stood and turned to face Lilah who was alone to his surprise. She had her arms crossed in front of her and she didn't look amused.  
  
"Lilah," he smiled. "Good to… okay, it's not good to see you."  
  
"Likewise, but this is business." She sighed. "The little twit wants you."  
  
He furrowed his brow. "What?"  
  
"Chandra. She wants to have you around."  
  
"So you'll take me to her?" His mind started churning, hoping that this was the chance to rescue her.  
  
"One way or another." Lilah smiled as the baseball bat came down on the back of his head, knocking him out.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Cordelia paced in the lobby, Adriana, Gunn and Faith watching her. "He just was going out to his truck. What could have happened? I mean, it's just outside. And now he's gone? He didn't even take his guitar." Her eyes grew wide. "What if he was mugged? What if he was killed or taken to be somebody's little bitch!"  
  
Faith chuckled under her breath. "Cordy, chill. I'm sure it's nothing that serious."  
  
Olivia, Angel and Giles came out from the back office. "What's going on?" Giles asked.  
  
Adriana stood. "Wolfram and Hart have Lindsey now as well. This time by force."  
  
Cordelia turned to her, still in a panic. "What? How do you know? Why didn't you tell me? Us. I mean us. What are you?"  
  
"I'm just taking a guess." She walked out to his truck, the others minus Angel followed into the sunlight. "Look at this." She pointed to blood on the ground. "While you've been panicking about your lover I've put two and two together."  
  
"He is NOT my lover." Cordelia's face went worried. "That's his blood? He's hurt?" Her face scrunched in pain.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine, Cordelia."  
  
"No." She held on to her head. "Not now."  
  
Gunn braced her up. "Incoming."  
  
Giles swooped her up in his arms and carried her into the lobby. "Cordelia, what do you see?"  
  
She screamed and clinched her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Stop!"  
  
Angel rushed to her side with a cool cloth and put it to her forehead. "Cordy?"  
  
She thrashed around, making Giles lose his hold and set her on the couch. Her cries turned into pitiful whimpers. "Fifth… fifth and Hollywood. A girl in trouble. Go!"  
  
Gunn and Faith bolted out the door. Adriana knelt by Cordelia's side. "The visions hurt you?" She looked confused. "They aren't supposed to."  
  
She wiped some tears from her eyes. "Will you let them know that?"  
  
Adriana took her hand. "I will." She closed her eyes and the others took a breath as a strange blue glow began to surround the two of them. As it faded, Adriana opened her eyes with a look of sorrow. "I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do. This wasn't meant to be. You aren't meant to have these."  
  
Cordelia closed her eyes. "Go away."  
  
Adriana nodded and stepped back, motioning to Angel to follow her. Once secluded, she swallowed and whispered: "She's dying."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"CJ? Wake up. Come on. Wake up."  
  
Lindsey opened his eyes to look into Chandra's. "Vegas?"  
  
She gave a sigh of relief. "I warned them that if they ever hurt you again…"  
  
He sat up. "Chandra, this isn't safe. What are you doing with them?"  
  
She looked down. "They won't hurt me. They can't. But they'll hurt you. So if you're here with me I can watch over you."   
  
Lindsey took a look at the apartment W&H had furnished for her. His old apartment. How ironic. "Vegas, you don't know what these people are capable of."  
  
"But you do. You know. And you know that they will treat me like a Goddess."  
  
"Until the baby's born and they dispose of you." He stood slowly. "Will they let you leave for walks at least?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes. I can come and go. I'm not a prisoner."  
  
"You are." He took her shoulders gently. "This is not good. These people are evil to the core." His eyes softened. "I don't want you hurt."  
  
"We all have evil in us, Lindsey." She took a hold of his right hand, the replacement hand. "Even you."  
  
He took his hand back. "But you don't have to embrace it."  
  
Her eyes darkened slightly and she grinned. "Maybe I want to." 


	16. Praemonitus Pramunitus

"Praemonitus Pramunitus" is Latin for "Forewarned, Forearmed."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Once Gunn and Faith returned, the group began to plan, listening to Adriana's every word. It seemed that she had quiet the know-how for a lot of things. She also knew about Sunnydale, the rest of the Scooby gang and a lot about LA. Angel kept his eye on her. She still seemed very familiar to him. Her eyes, her lips… several things about her seemed to remind him of Buffy. Even her fighting stance was that of a slayer. But her lingo was different, the way she dressed, the way she wore her hair, the way she smelled.  
  
"Angel?" Cordelia placed a hand on his arm.  
  
He snapped out of his trace and turned to his friend. "Yeah?"  
  
"You see it too, huh?"  
  
"See what?"  
  
She pulled him further away from the group and spoke in a whisper. "She's a lot like Buffy. That's it, isn't it?"  
  
He swallowed. "No. I didn't notice."  
  
"Right. The love of your life and you don't notice it." She looked to her hand. "When she touched me, I felt something and for a moment there it was like something told me it IS her. Not just a resemblance."  
  
"Cor, she was brought back evil and killed, remember?" He pivoted on his foot to turn his face so she wouldn't see the hurt in his eyes.  
  
She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I really am. But something tells me that there's more to Adriana then she's telling us."  
  
Giles detached himself from the group and made his way to Angel and Cordelia. "Is everything alright?"  
  
She nodded a little and looked to Angel. "Since Buffy's here…"  
  
Giles narrowed his eyes. "What?"  
  
Angel sighed and kept his back to them. "I think she's right, Giles. Something about Adriana…"  
  
Giles took off his glasses and began to clean them. "You've seen it too then. The small glances, the things that she knows."  
  
"But," Cordelia inserted, "she's a little older and has a blue glow-y power."  
  
Faith hopped up and sauntered over to them as well. "Mini Pow-Wow?"  
  
Angel gave Cordelia and Giles a glance asking them to keep quiet on the subject. "Faith, where did you meet Adriana?"  
  
She shrugged. "Dancing at some bar. I like that way she moved."  
  
"She never told you what she did for a living?"  
  
"Free lance model. Sounded legit with a bod like that." Faith crossed her arms. "You guys still don't trust her even though she's willing to help so much?"  
  
Giles replaced his glasses. "We trusted you when you went evil for a while."  
  
Faith's face flashed hurt. "Right. Sorry." She turned. "I'm going to go help her now. Because maybe she gives a shit and maybe she doesn't but I think the priority here is Chandra and her baby." She joined Gunn, Olivia and Adriana again.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lindsey downed his drink and filled the glass again. "Chandra, you don't want to do this. It's not right."  
  
"Not right? You think that getting knocked up was my idea?" She sat on the bed. "Their offer is tempting and have you ever noticed how much more you get with being bad?"  
  
"Yeah, and there's a price to pay at the end."  
  
"So? I can bounce a check." She patted the bed. "Come here."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lilah grinned as she watched the monitor for the camera in Chandra's bedroom. Lindsey sat on the bed next to her. The little potion she slipped into the liquor there should have been taking effect soon. She placed it in Chandra's apple juice as well. Wolfram and Hart decided to renew their interest in Lindsey McDonald. Much to Lilah's dismay, they thought the combo of Lindsey and the Slayer was quite acceptable.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Lindsey reached out his hand and touched the side of Chandra's face. "How did we get here, Vegas? We were both just some small timers and now look at us."  
  
"We're not some foolish little kids. This is real." She scooted closer and rested her hand on his thigh. "We're real."  
  
His look turned confused. "We?"  
  
She rubbed his thigh and nodded. "We. As in you and me. I should have seen it before."  
  
"Chandra…" He paused only a moment before crushing his lips to hers.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dusk began to settle over Los Angeles as the rest of the team of Angel Investigations suited up. Adriana pulled Angel aside and handed him a crystal shard. "Take this."  
  
He turned it in his hand and almost felt it hum. "What is it?"  
  
"It's for protection. I just have this feeling…" Her eyes drifted over him and he spotted the longing there.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
She swallowed. "Maybe a little luck would help too." Quickly, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his, warm to cold.   
  
It was a quick kiss but Angel could still feel her. "Buffy," he whispered.  
  
She shook her head. "Not completely, Liam," she whispered back as she pressed a finger to his lips. "We'll talk later about this."  
  
He nodded and turned with a sharp intake of breath. "Faith."  
  
Adriana looked to her lover with concern. "Faith, what's up?"  
  
Faith's eyes glared. "You kissed him."  
  
She smiled. "It was a good luck kiss. It doesn't mean that I'm fooling around with him." She stepped up to Faith and ran her fingers through her hair. "You know you're my number one girl, right?"  
  
Faith sighed and nodded. "Right."  
  
Angel swallowed and went to Cordelia. "How are you?"  
  
She looked up at him with a weak grin. "I'm okay. Just a little headache."  
  
He furrowed his brow. "Visions?"  
  
"Aftermath," she confessed. "It… It's getting worse."  
  
He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you stay here while we take care of this?"  
  
"Because I'm needed."  
  
"Chandra will be fine."  
  
"It's not her I'm worried about." Cordelia looked up to Angel and after a hesitation spoke. "The baby. Chandra can choose her own path but that baby's not even born yet."  
  
He paused. "You want to save Lindsey."  
  
"Well, we might as well I suppose." She turned from her friend.  
  
"You can't lie to me, Cordy. I've known you too long. It's… it's okay if you care for him."  
  
She turned to him, her face furious. "I can't! Don't you see? He's bad. I'm good. That doesn't mix. He helped give me ongoing visions and put me in the hospital. He tried to kill Wesley. He…"  
  
"Changed?" Angel offered.  
  
"Changed." She sighed. "But I still don't care about him."  
  
He grinned. "Of course not."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lindsey pulled the blankets tighter around him and Chandra and kissed the top of her head. Her body shivered slightly as the sweat began to cool with the air around them. He ran his hand along her bare hip to her back and pulled her closer to keep her warm.   
  
She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Lindsey?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What did we just do?" Her voice was confused and quiet. He could sense the regret in her tone.   
  
"We made love." As he spoke the words aloud, dread hit him. They had broken the silent promise never to hurt each other, the promise that they wouldn't destroy their friendship with the corruption of sex.  
  
But she held onto him. "That's what I thought. Made love. Not just sex."  
  
He stroked her hair. "I do love you. I just… never thought of you that way."  
  
"Then why did you kiss me?"  
  
"I just… felt this pull."   
  
Her eyes pondered. "Me too."  
  
The knock at the door broke their thoughts. Lindsey stood and put on a robe as he walked to the door and opened it to come face to face with a beautiful blonde in black leather. She smiled a perfect smile and her green eyes twinkled under her lashes. "Lindsey?"  
  
He nodded. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm here for Chandra." She stepped inside and closed the door. "We don't have much time. They're watching." With a wave of her hand, a blue light filtered through the room. "The cameras are off for a little bit, but we don't have much time. We have to get her out of here."  
  
Chandra appeared wrapped in her own robe. "Who…" She gasped. "You!"  
  
Lindsey furrowed his brow. "You know her?"  
  
"I saw her in a dream. You're here to help, aren't you?"  
  
She nodded. "We only have a few minutes. Hurry please."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lilah tapped on the screen. "What the hell?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Angel, Faith, Giles and Gunn each had a corner of the building and were keeping an eye out for anything that would pose a threat. When the van pulled up the all began to converge towards it.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chandra tossed her bag over her shoulder as Lindsey slipped his shoe on. Adriana opened the door. "There's a van waiting. Olivia is driving. She'll take you somewhere safe."  
  
They nodded and rushed down the stairs.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Lilah's camera's came on to an empty apartment.  
  
"Shit."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Once secure in the van, Olivia floored the gas and followed Adriana's directions out of town. Angel grabbed Chandra and hugged her close. "I'm so sorry."  
  
She hugged him. "You don't have to be."  
  
Cordelia smiled to Lindsey for a moment then cleared her throat. "Glad you're okay too."  
  
He pulled her into his arms and hugged her for a moment before she pulled back. "What?" he asked.  
  
"My head. I just can't do fast movements right now."  
  
Angel paused and sniffed at Chandra's neck, her shoulder then growled and turned to Lindsey. "What did you do to her?"  
  
Lindsey swallowed. "It's not what you think…"  
  
Chandra held tight to Angel. "He didn't hurt me. We… we made love."  
  
Cordelia took in a sharp breath and turned to hide the fact that her eyes were watering. But Giles caught her glance and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  
  
Faith and Gunn watched, tensed, ready to stop Angel from making any lethal moves to the lawyer.  
  
Angel looked hurt as he turned to Chandra. "I thought he was like your brother?"  
  
"Something happened," Lindsey began. "I mean, I think Wolfram and Hart happened. Chandra and I love each other, but we both understand that it's plutonic. Not romantic."  
  
"So what did they do?" Angel snarled.  
  
"Can we please have silence?" Adriana interrupted. "Fighting and arguments aren't going to help right now. Faith, why don't you pass out some of the sandwiches? We have a long way ahead."  
  
The ride continued in silence. They were heading away and that was all they knew. Only Adriana knew of the destination. She would tell them to turn here or there, but gave no clue as to where she was heading. Only that it was northbound. Chandra settled into sleep. Gunn cuddled Faith close to provide comfort as she napped. Giles silently comforted Cordelia whose tears were hidden from Lindsey. Angel kept his eyes on the lawyer who was watching the passing scenery.  
  
After a couple of hours, they pulled over for some gas. "Stretch your legs while you can," Adriana instructed. "We still have quite a drive."  
  
Slowly, grudgingly, the troops piled out and the mortals found themselves dashing for the restrooms, leaving Angel and Adriana alone. He tugged her into the van. "We need to talk." Shutting the door behind them, he sat cross-legged. "Who are you, really?"  
  
She sighed and nodded as she sat. "I suppose it is time." She swallowed. "I am Buffy. Sort of. I'm from an alternate dimension. Where I come from, there are no slayers. I'm a Huntress, endowed with abilities to abolish pain and protect. I was called forth when your Buffy died to come protect this child." She paused to look at him.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"You were there, in the other dimension as my lover, Liam. You were an immortal warlock. You stayed behind to protect our dimension."  
  
"Buffy was my lover here."  
  
"I know. Many things are the same here. Just named differently. Some things are different. Giles is a bit younger and here he doesn't have a son."  
  
"A son?"  
  
"Theodore Giles. He's about ten now." She smiled at the memory. "He looks more like his mother, Anya though."  
  
"Anya?" Angel laughed.  
  
Adriana looked confused. "Yes, why is that so funny?"  
  
"Anya's an ex-vengeance demon who's with Xander now."  
  
Adriana laughed fully and held her belly. "Oh that's rich!" She wiped a happy tear from her eye and sighed as the laughter settled. "I miss Liam."  
  
"I miss Buffy."  
  
"I'm not her."  
  
"I'm not him."  
  
She looked down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that…"  
  
Angel pulled her close and held her to him. "Just close your eyes. Picture him."  
  
Adriana lost herself in his embrace and gave way to the tears of pain that flooded her eyes. "Liam, I miss you!"  
  
He let his own tears fall and stroked her hair. "I miss you too." 


	17. Tribulations

*~*~*  
  
The van came to a halt as they crossed the Oregon border in Brookings. Adriana got out and rounded up two rooms, one for girls, and one for boys. They filed in silently, worn and needing of sleep. Faith held Chandra close like a protective sister would so she could sleep. Olivia and Cordelia lay in the other bed. Adriana kept watch as she sat by the door.  
  
Angel glared at Lindsey. "Lay down and shut up."  
  
Lindsey sat on the bed and took off his shoes silently.  
  
Giles looked at Gunn. "If you would like the bed I am more than capable of sleeping on the floor."  
  
He grinned. "'Aight, G. I can dig it on the floor. Plush and all that." They both chuckled as Gunn took a pillow and blanket off the bed.  
  
Angel was still glaring at Lindsey. "If you move from that bed I will kill you."  
  
Lindsey rolled his eyes. "Should I piss here or do you want to mark your territory?"  
  
The knock at the door stopped a response. Everyone tensed as Angel made his way to the door. The peephole was covered but there was a certain scent that was familiar. Sighing and rolling his eyes, he flung open the door. "Spike."  
  
The blonder vampire grinned at him. "'Cello there, Peaches. Fancy seeing you here." He sauntered in and flopped down on the edge of Lindsey's bed. "Bit of a romp in here? You gents all gathered up and tearing the covers off and such."  
  
Giles rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Thought you and the little woman ran out pretty fast. Thought I might check out why." He turned to Lindsey. "Who are you?"  
  
"Lindsey. And you must be William the Bloody." He grinned. "Angel's youngest."  
  
Spike wrinkled his brow. "How does this maggot know who I am?"  
  
He chuckled. "You think you aren't in Angel's file? The wannabe."  
  
Spike stood and growled. "Who are you calling a wannabe?"  
  
For a moment Angel had a dilemma of whose side to be on. "Look, let's all just try to get some sleep. The sun will be rising in a couple of hours. Spike" He sighed. "You can stay here."  
  
Spike wiggled his eyebrows and flopped back next to Lindsey. "Thanks, Poof."  
  
Angel looked to the ceiling. "Why me?" He glanced out the window and saw Adriana at the soda machine. "I'll be back. Stay here."  
  
Spike saluted.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Adriana pressed a button on the soda machine and sighed when she heard it stick. "Damn." She pounded her fist against it to no avail.  
  
Angel punched a different point and tilted the machine, her soda falling down. "There's a trick to most of these," he said quietly.  
  
She picked it up and grinned a little. "Thank you." She dug through her pocket. "Would you like one?" She pulled out some change and handed it to him.   
  
He picked a soda that fell easily out of the machine. "Maybe Cordelia would. I don't really drink soda."  
  
"Right." She held on to both sodas and looked at her feet. "Well, I should be getting back then." She looked up at him and licked at her lips which were feeling awfully dry.  
  
He put a hand on her shoulder and pressed her against the machine, making her drop the sodas as she flung her arms around his neck. She brought her lips close to his but didn't kiss him. Her breath felt warm against the chill of his mouth. "Don't," she whispered. "We can't."  
  
He pulled back, trembling. "But"  
  
"I'm not her. You know that." Shaking, she picked up the soda. "No matter how much it hurts, it would hurt more if we made love."  
  
He looked down and nodded.  
  
She turned and gasped, dropping the sodas again.   
  
Angel looked up and rolled his eyes. "Damnit. I told you to stay put!"  
  
Spike lit his cigarette. "No smoking in the motel room." He looked over Adriana. "And who might this be?" He watched her ass as she bent over to pick up the sodas a second time. "Nice…"  
  
She spun to face him and slammed the sodas together in front of his face, making the cans explode and showering him. "Guess they got shaken," she mused. "I'll see you in the morning, Angel." She gave him a quick glance then retreated back to the girl's room.  
  
Spike wiped his face. "Bloody hell! Who was that?"  
  
Angel watched after her. "That was Adriana."  
  
"Adriana? Well who the hell is she?" He tossed his doused cigarette away and lit a fresh one. "Bloody bint ruined a perfectly good smoke." He grinned. "Looked like you two were taking quite the fancy to each other."  
  
"That's enough, Spike." Angel turned and headed back to the room where he kept watch. Never sleeping.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lilah stood in the center of a pentagram and chanted the Sumerian incantation while sprinkling the blood from the vile in her hand. Outside help was going to be needed. It was made very clear to her that the senior partners were becoming very disappointed with the fact that she had not obtained the baby. The blonde who was caught in one image of the security cameras was a mystery. No one had heard of her. She was otherworldly was all that the psychics would say. Well that wasn't good enough.  
  
Lilah stabbed a dagger into the ground and fell back as a red light flooded up and the ground cracked. It was time to play hardball.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Everyone convened in the boys' room around noon since the vampires wouldn't be able to move about in the day. Giles and Olivia brought breakfast for all.   
  
"So then what's all this about?" Spike asked as he snatched up a bagel.  
  
Adriana picked at a muffin. "You wouldn't understand, William."  
  
Spike huffed. "Okay, how does SHE know me?"  
  
She grinned. "In my dimension, you were a gay painter."  
  
He stood. "Hey now!" The room broke into snickers.  
  
Cordelia's laughter was cut short as she screamed in pain, flying back on the bed, sobbing. Lindsey was at her side in an instant, cradling her close. "What is it?" he whispered softly. "What do you see?"  
  
Tears streamed down her face. "Something big. She summoned something. It's powerful." She looked to Chandra. "And it's coming for you."  
  
Angel wrapped his arm around Chandra and held her close. "Nothing will happen. We'll stop it."  
  
Lindsey stroked Cordelia's hair back. "Who summoned it?"  
  
"That bitch Lilah." She gripped her head and cried out again. "No!" She cowered into Lindsey's embrace.   
  
Giles looked to Olivia. "Is there anything we can do?"  
  
Olivia shrugged. "I've never dealt with visions like this."  
  
Faith looked to Adriana. "You. I mean, you can help, right?"  
  
Adriana sighed. "I can try." She knelt next to the bed and took Cordelia's hand. "I'll share the vision with you. It should lessen the pain." She gently pulled the frail seer into a warm hug and pressed her lips to her forehead. A warm blue glow emanated from them for a few minutes before dying down. "There…" She handed a whimpering Cordelia back to Lindsey and stumbled backwards.  
  
Faith caught her. "Hey. You okay, babe?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah. I just need to sleep." She staggered over to the other bed and laid back. "It was… heavy…"  
  
Cordelia looked up. "Thank you…"  
  
Spike surveyed the scene in confusion. "What in the bloody hell was that?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ask dusk settled, Adriana had still not awoken. Cordelia had made some sketch of a bat-like creature with Angel's help. Spike, Gunn and Giles were all playing Gin. Chandra and Faith were practicing outside.   
  
Olivia brought in bags of food for dinner. "She not awake?"  
  
Angel shook his head as he watched her. "She's barely moved. But she's breathing. I'm hoping she'll be back soon though."  
  
"Rupert was telling me that she has quite the resemblance to Buffy. Do you think so?"  
  
"I… I don't know. Maybe." He took Adriana's hand. "She helped Cordelia. She's helping Chandra and her baby. She's fighting the good fight."  
  
Adriana opened her eyes slowly, wincing. "Liam?"  
  
Olivia's eyes shot to Angel, questioning.   
  
He stroked her hand. "It's Angel. Do you remember what happened?" He lifted her head and brought a cup of water to her lips.  
  
She sipped it slowly at first then brought her hands up to drink more. When she finished, she seemed more alert, her eyes now fully open. "Cordelia's vision. The Neryak beast!" She swung her legs over the side. "We have to keep moving. We have to make it to there before it finds us."  
  
"What? Go where? And what's a Neryak beast?" Angel was grabbing the bags as he talked.  
  
Adriana opened the front door and yelled for the slayers to pack it in. She wouldn't answer Angel's question, only piled everyone into the van and had Olivia speed out. The group bombarded Adriana with questions but she kept her eyes on the road, silent. The others gave up quickly, knowing that the Huntress' silence would be lengthy.  
  
After another twenty miles, Angel placed his hand on her shoulder. "Buf... Adriana, what's going on?"  
  
Spike looked up. "What did you almost call her?"  
  
Angel and Adriana both whipped their heads around. "Nothing," he said quickly.  
  
The blonde vampire wasn't buying it. "You almost called her Buffy!" He snarled and moved closer. "Why? Some sick twisted joke, Mate?"  
  
Adriana swallowed. "It's okay. Let's all just calm down now. Evidently that lawyer has decided to put a contract out. The Neryak beasts are hired help from Hell itself. They don't stop until the bounty is claimed."  
  
Giles took off his glasses. "Like the Order of Turaka?"  
  
"Except with more resources. The Order of Turaka was bound by mortal coils. They could die. Neryak beasts cannot. They can be sent back to Hell, but it's not an easy task."  
  
"You said we had to get there before them." Angel inserted. "Where is there?"  
  
"A blessed ground outside of Rockaway, Oregon. It's sacred and they cannot enter."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "Bloody hell. What about me? Or Peaches there for that matter. Isn't sacred supposed to do something to us too?"  
  
She shook her head. "Neither of you are purely from Hell."  
  
"Why are they after me?" Chandra finally spoke up. "I mean, if my baby is supposed to bring the apocalypse..."  
  
Adriana smiled at her. "It won't." She moved to the back of the van and sat next to Chandra. "Would you like to know about your daughter?"  
  
Chandra's eyes brimmed with tears. "Daughter?" she smiled.  
  
"Yes. You will have a little girl. What you name her has never been decided." Adriana stroked the younger girl's hair. "She'll look quite a bit like you. She will not be bringing about the apocalypse. She'll be here to fight it. She will be one of the most power things ever to come to our side. She is the Power of peace."  
  
Chandra was smiling. "So I'm not going to destroy the world?"  
  
She shook her head. "But while your baby is still in you, she's very fragile and can be killed. That or if Wolfram and Hart were to get a hold of her, she may turn to their way of things."  
  
Gunn, Faith, Lindsey and Cordelia all looked to each other, in a glance expressing how they felt that they didn't have a part in this. Lindsey went to put his arm around Cordelia, but she shied away.  
  
He leaned in to her ear and whispered. "I think we need to talk."  
  
Cordelia sighed and turned to Adriana. "Can we take a rest stop break?"   
  
She nodded and had Olivia take the next stop.  
  
Lindsey took Cordelia's hand and led her to the lookout point. The blue waves looked black under the night sky, the full moon the only thing lighting up the area. He turned her to face him. "Look, what happened between me and Chandra was Wolfram and Hart's fault. Neither of us can be blamed."  
  
She nodded and looked at her feet. "It's not like we're really 'together' or anything."   
  
He tilted her chin up to look at him. "I'd like us to be together." He pressed his lips to hers gently, giving her ample opportunity to move. And when she didn't, he deepened the kiss a little more.  
  
Clapping and whistling broke them apart. Gunn, Faith, Spike, and Chandra were all standing there watching them, applauding.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Giles, Olivia, Adriana and Angel stayed around the van to talk.   
  
"This is serious. I mean, it always has been. But now we have more to face." Adriana began to pace. "I'm not sure if my powers will be enough to hold it off."  
  
"We've dealt with Hell beasts before," Angel defended. "We should be able to do this."  
  
Giles shook his head. "I don't know. It was different when Buffy was here. And then we also had Willow and…"  
  
"But Buffy is here." Angel bit his lip. "I mean… you know, her essence?"  
  
Olivia sighed. "We should contact the Council and let them know where we are taking her."  
  
"Absolutely not." Adriana crossed her arms. "They want the baby as well."  
  
"What?" Three shocked faces spoke at once.  
  
She nodded. "They have good intentions I suppose, but the best thing for the baby is to stay with its mother."  
  
"So we get there and do what?" Olivia asked. "Stay there forever?"  
  
"No. Once the child is born it will set forth a chain of events to help us."  
  
Olivia rolled her eyes and started walking away from the van. "You know this is the most ridicules—" Her eyes grew wide as she reached around to her back.  
  
Giles ran to her. "Olivia?" He gasped and grabbed at the arrow coming from her back.  
  
"Vampires!" Adriana shouted.  
  
The group immediately got into fighting stance and in no time the vampires were dusted. But the damage had been done.  
  
Giles couldn't keep his tears from falling. "No…"  
  
Adriana put a hand on his shoulder. "There's still time. We'll bring her with us."  
  
He glared at her. "Still time? She's dead!"  
  
"But she can be saved. Please believe me."  
  
"Believing you got her killed!" He grabbed Adriana by the front of her shirt and lifted her off of her feet. "Why should I trust you now?"  
  
"Because I'm Buffy."  
  
He scowled and glared into her eyes. "You lie."  
  
"Look into my eyes. Tell me you don't see it. I'm her, yet I'm not. I'm from another dimension."   
  
He stopped and studied her eyes. "My God…" He lowered her down. "But how?"  
  
"There are many realities. And when your Buffy died, I came to protect this baby." She wiped his tears. "It's me. Trust me."  
  
The others stood in shock as Giles wrapped her in a hug and cried.  
  
Angel and Gunn loaded Olivia into the van, wrapping her in a sheet. Once everyone was back in, Gunn took the wheel and headed north. No stops would be made now. 


	18. Equalibrium

Lyrics: "You and Me" by Vonda Shepard  
  
*~*~*  
  
As Rockaway loomed ahead, Adriana instructed Gunn to veer down a gravel path towards the beach, right on the water's edge. "It's low tide so we'll be able to get in."  
  
Gunn parked the van and they all filed out individually. No one spoke or said anything. They just stared at the wall of rock. There was no building. No sanctuary.  
  
Cordelia sighed and closed her eyes, going back to the van to curl up with her tears, holding her head once out of sight. The pain in her head was tearing her apart. But she couldn't let the others know. They had to worry about Chandra and the baby right now.  
  
Angel stepped forward. "Uh, Adriana? Isn't this a wall?"  
  
Spike chuckled. "Bloody duck has lost it."  
  
She grinned. "Of course it's a wall." She faced it and raised her arms, then made some high squealing noises, forcing everyone to cover their ears. The wall vanished to reveal ancient pillars in the front of an entrance way. "Now it's not." She smiled and headed back to the van. "Oh no!" She ran over to Cordelia, who was unconscious with blood coming from her ears.  
  
Lindsey shoved Adriana away and knelt next to her. "Cordelia? Baby, wake up." He brushed some hair from her face. "She's not breathing!" He lifted her into his arms and held her close.  
  
Angel ran up but Adriana intercepted him. "Wait." She turned to Lindsey. "Get her inside." She turned to Giles. "Olivia as well. The healing power of this place will help them."  
  
Everyone entered the haven. With the first step in, they felt a wave of energy flow over them. Lindsey looked down to Cordelia. "She's still not breathing."  
  
Adriana drove the van in and they watched as a window of energy formed, blocking the wind. "To all outsiders, this is a wall again."   
  
Spike surveyed the cavern. "It's rock, it's damp, it doesn't have much light."  
  
Adriana rolled her eyes and waved her hand, simultaneously lighting torches around the cavern. "Better, Blondie?"  
  
He nodded. "As long as torches are the only things you'll be lighting on fire." He sat in the corner and sighed.  
  
Giles and Lindsey were still waiting by the women they loved. Adriana motioned for them to follow her. She led them to the back where a fountain was pouring from a cavern wall. "This water," she explained, "is blessed. Give it to them to drink."  
  
Both men did as they were told, cupping a handful of water and trickling it into the mouths of the Olivia and Cordelia.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chandra stood by the entrance and watched the surf as the waves crashed to the shore. Her thoughts were jumbled, going this way and that.  
  
"Care to ramble a bit this way, Slayer?"  
  
She turned to Spike with a grin. "It's nothing."  
  
He swaggered his way up to her. "You'll get through this you know."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "You don't have a soul. Why are you caring?"  
  
"Something to do, really." He lit a cigarette. "Thought of a name for your little tyke?"  
  
"Fia."  
  
"Fia?" He scoffed. "What kind of name is that?"  
  
"Celtic."  
  
"Like her Papa. How sweet. Excuse me while I puke." He rolled his eyes. When he focused his eyes back on her, she was studying him. "What?"  
  
"You haven't eaten. You're color is off."  
  
He shrugged. "Not much I can do about it. I can't hurt any of you."  
  
"What if I let you drink willingly?"  
  
He had to do a double-take. This was too good to be true. A slayer willing to bare her neck to him. "Pardon? Mind saying that a little louder? Don't think the poof heard ya!"  
  
She shrugged. "What do you mean?" Leaning in, she bared her neck.  
  
Spike stared at the pulsating vein the loomed before him. His eyes were fixed on the smooth surface. Slowly, he leaned in, wrapping an arm around her waist. She moved her hair from her neck and giggled as he licked her skin.  
  
Angel growled and lunged, prying Spike from her and to the ground. The vampires snarled and wrestled. Chandra stood there a bit stunned, not sure of what was going on. Faith and Gunn quickly jumped into the fight, separating the two who were both in full vampire face.   
  
Chandra looked to Angel. "What did you do that for?"  
  
He snarled to Spike. "He was going to feed."  
  
"And I was going to let him. He's weak."  
  
Angel's demon face melted. "What? Are you that stupid?"  
  
She looked as though he had slapped her. "What?"  
  
Giles joined the argument. "He'll kill you. And you're blood has unknown effects. What the hell were you thinking?" he snapped.  
  
She took a deep breath and everyone could see she was holding back tears. "I was trying to help."  
  
Spike chuckled. "Someone's been a naughty girl. Time for a spanking?"  
  
Adriana stepped back out and looked about. "What happened?"  
  
Chandra sniffled. "Guess I fucked up again." She ran away down a tunnel.  
  
Adriana stopped Angel from following. "She can't be hurt by this cavern. Let her go."  
  
Spike whistled and lit another cigarette. "Another not so stable slayer. This could be fun."  
  
Angel looked to Adriana and sighed. "I'm weak."  
  
She nodded and took his hand, leading him back to a secluded part of the caverns and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You can feed from me. It won't hurt me."  
  
He only held her close, his face buried in her neck, inhaling her scent. She smelled so much like Buffy. He could remember when Buffy had offered her own neck to his thirst. But this wasn't her. She was dead. He tightened his grip around the girl and let his game face slip on, slowing sinking his teeth into her flesh. The warm blood didn't taste of the copper that most did. Hers was sweet, like nectar. She gasped and curled her fingers into his coat. They were lost in each other. Nothing else mattered. For this moment, they forgot about the baby or the bounty hunters after them. They forgot about the troubles of Cordelia and Olivia. They gave in for a moment, just being in each others essence.  
  
When he pulled back, he licked the wound till it ceased bleeding and looked into Adriana's eyes that were filled with lust and longing. She was panting slightly and pulled him closer. "Angel…" she whispered. "I… I want you."  
  
He stepped back. "We can't." He looked down. "You said it yourself."  
  
"But do you want me?"  
  
He swallowed. "Yes. I want you."  
  
They both heard a gasp and turned to see Chandra standing there. "Angel?" She looked hurt, tears brimming. "What's going on?"  
  
Adriana reached her hand out. "Chandra it's nothing. Really. Come here."  
  
She didn't move. "What can't anyone ever think about me?"  
  
He moved toward her. "I do."  
  
"No, you think of her." She pointed to Adriana. "Now if you'll excuse me." She pivoted and made her way back to the others.  
  
Angel sighed and looked at the ground, defeated.  
  
*~*~  
  
It had been about twenty minutes since Giles and Lindsey had given the water to Olivia and Cordelia. Nothing had happened.   
  
Lindsey was cradling Cordelia in his arms, singing softly to her, barely audible. But Giles could make out the words.  
  
"Part of me wants to break the ice. And part of me wants to leave it exactly as it stands. Part of me wants to roll the dice and part of me wants to keep them curled up in my hands where they will be safe and no one will know how I really feel and I'll never be real. And I'll roll with the punches that I'll never feel and I'll have a heart that no one can steel. It's you and me and you're nowhere to be found. I'm rolling on the ground. It's you and me and I'm nowhere to be found…"  
  
Lindsey closed his eyes and let a tear fall. "I love you."  
  
Cordelia groaned as her eyelids fluttered open. "Lindsey?"  
  
He clung her to him. "Cordelia? God I thought I'd lost you!"  
  
Giles looked down to Olivia to find her gazing up at him. "Rupert?"  
  
He smiled. "Everything's alright."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Faith and Gunn were sitting by the entrance. Neither one had spoken. Tension was tight. She skimmed rocks against the invisible field while he wielded some stakes.  
  
She sighed. "Gunn, I think we need to talk. Or have some sex. One of the two." She smiled. "I mean, you've been all quiet."  
  
"I just… It's weird that you're seeing that Adriana chick."  
  
"Oh!" She laughed. "That? Well, I can't have best of both worlds?"  
  
He shook his head. "I can't do that. I mean, I dig you, Faith. You're fly. But I can't get down with that. It's not for me." He sighed. "Maybe it really was those demons."  
  
She looked sad. "I really like you."  
  
"And I like you. But not with her."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lilah pushed the gas a little harder on the Porsche, trying to keep up with the flying demon just ahead. She would have that baby. Come hell or high water. It was leading her up the Oregon coast. High water might have been the right phrase.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Spike put his coat around Chandra's shoulders and sat next to her. "Why the tears, Pet?"  
  
"It hurts." She hugged her knees close and pulled Spike's coat around her more.  
  
"Peaches? You'll get over him. Randy little fox like yourself." He smiled and rubbed her back.  
  
"No, not that."  
  
He furrowed his brow. "What then?"  
  
She raised her head and straightened her legs. "This." She moved his coat to show her severely bloated belly. "She's growing so fast it hurts."  
  
His eyes widened in shock. "Bloody hell! Angelus! Get in here!"  
  
Angel and Adriana rushed into the cavern and gasped. "What the…?"  
  
Adriana crouched down by her. "What's happening?"  
  
"Does it look like I know?" Chandra's tears flowed down her cheeks. "It hurts so badly."  
  
Angel kneeled by her. "I'm here."  
  
Adriana gently touched Chandra's belly. "I don't understand. This cave is supposed to protect." She looked to Angel. "She'll give birth soon." 


	19. Vital Breath

*~*~*  
  
They had made a bed in the back of the van and laid Chandra down. She was already starting to have contractions. Everyone was completely baffled as to why she was giving birth now. But one thing was for certain, the baby was on her way. And they weren't sure if Chandra would survive the birth. Her tears came freely now, the child stretching and tearing at her body.   
  
Adriana took a moment and stepped back from the group and raised her arms. "Here me, Goddess of the Ocean! Protect your children!" As she called out, she began to glow blue, radiating her light around the cavern.  
  
A sudden burst of energy knocked her to the ground. Angel quickly ran to her side. "Adriana? Are you okay?"  
  
She sat up and shook her head a little, clearing her mind. "No. This place has been violated. Someone's coming. That's why the child is coming early. She won't survive otherwise."  
  
Chandra screamed and sat up.  
  
Olivia looked to Adriana. "She isn't even dilating. We'll have to do a c-section."  
  
She nodded. "Alright. All the boys watch the entrance. The girls will tend to Chandra."  
  
Angel shook his head. "I'm not leaving her."  
  
"You're not. You're going to protect her."  
  
Lindsey put his hand on Angel's arm. "You protect. I'll help them."  
  
A shrill screeching sound stopped any protest. They all turned to see a giant bat like creature looming at the threshold. But it could not enter. Headlights beamed into the cavern as a car pulled up behind it. Lilah stepped out and looked with curiosity at the wall.  
  
"It's a rock wall. You drug me all this way for a wall?" She sighed and pulled out her cell phone.  
  
"Neryak." Adriana whispered. "She can't see us. The beast can sense us."  
  
Chandra screamed again and Lilah looked directly at the wall. "What was…?" She smiled. "A mystical barrier." She quickly dialed her phone. "This is Lilah. I need a spell to reverse mystical barriers."  
  
"Shit." Adriana pushed Angel to the door. "Stay there." Quickly, she ran to the van with Lindsey and shut the doors. More screams were heard.  
  
Spike looked to the van. "You smell the blood too, right mate?"  
  
Angel nodded and turned back to Lilah who was going back to the car and getting something from the passenger seat. A duffel bag.  
  
Spike lit a cigarette and straightened his duster. "Let's rock."  
  
Gunn looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Man, you've been dead way too long."  
  
"Really? Then what should I be saying?"  
  
"Time to lay the smack down!" He loaded a crossbow.  
  
Spike snorted. "What kinda of sodding BS is that? Too many words there. You need something quick and suave. Oh wait. You're seeing Faith. You're used to quick."  
  
Gunn narrowed his eyes and aimed the crossbow at Spike's heart. "Want quick?"  
  
Spike stared him down. "You ain't got the stones."  
  
Giles rolled his eyes. "Will you two shut your mouths and pay attention?"  
  
Lilah was holding up a blackened crystal and reading from a scroll that she held in front of her. The language was unfamiliar. Giles began to chant as well.   
  
Spike looked to him. "What the bloody hell...?"  
  
Giles held up his hand to signal Spike to be silent. All eyes gazed upon Lilah again and soon they watched as the crystal in her hand exploded. She cried out and leaped back, shocked.  
  
Giles stopped his chant and closed his eyes briefly, stumbling a little. "That should at least prolong her from destroying the barrier." He sank to his knees. "It-it seems to have made me a bit worn."  
  
Angel drug him back a few feet. "Rest. We're still going to need you."  
  
Spike looked around. "Uh, Angelus?"  
  
Angel rolled his eyes. "What?"  
  
"It's quiet."  
  
Gunn, Faith, Spike, Giles and Angel all held their breath. It was silent. No screams from Chandra and no baby's cry.  
  
Faith motioned to the van. "Why aren't they..."  
  
Cordelia emerged, splattered in blood. "Angel..."  
  
He was to her in a second. "What happened?"  
  
"The baby's fine. You're a Daddy." She smiled.  
  
"But it's not crying. What happened?"  
  
"She's fine. The baby's awake. She's just quiet. But since Chandra's labor sped up so much..."  
  
"There's nothing for the baby to drink," Gunn finished for her.  
  
She nodded. "Someone needs to find some infant formula and quickly. But..." She motioned to Lilah and the Neryak beast.  
  
Angel picked up an ax. "Be right back."  
  
"Angel no!" Cordelia grabbed on to his arm. "Angel, Chandra's... Borderline."  
  
He swallowed. "Can I see her?"  
  
Cordelia nodded and led him into the back of the van. Most of the blood had been hastily cleaned up. Lindsey was holding something bundled in a blanket. Adriana was using her powers, holding her hands over Chandra's belly and releasing her blue healing. But the slayer's eyes were closed peacefully and Angel couldn't hear her heart.  
  
He kneeled next to her. "Chandra? Come back. Please?" He brushed some hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "Don't leave me."  
  
Adriana stopped and sighed. "Her blood is countering everything I try."  
  
Lindsey swallowed. "Fia." He handed Angel his daughter. "You're what she has now."  
  
Angel took the tiny infant in his arms and stared in awe at the wonder that was before him. She looked up to him with her tiny blue eyes and smiled a toothless grin up at him. She was alive and alert and not at all fussy in her father's arms.   
  
"Hi Fia," he cooed. "I'm your Daddy." As he spoke the sentence, he felt his eyes moisten. But he didn't cry. He didn't want to shed tears in front of them.  
  
Adriana smiled at the two of them. "She loves you too, you know."  
  
He nodded and looked to Chandra's lifeless body. "But the price was high."  
  
"She was a fighter and a true warrior. She knew that her death would be noble. As did Buffy." She covered the dead slayer and slipped out of the van. "Fia is alive," she announced to the others.  
  
Faith and Gunn smiled and cheered while Spike grinned a little. Giles looked to Olivia who came out as well. "What about Chandra?" he asked.  
  
Olivia looked down and let a tear fall. "She gave her life so Fia could have hers."  
  
"But what about the spring? The water that healed Cordelia and yourself?"  
  
Angel stepped out of the van, holding his daughter. "Everyone, this is Fia." Smiles were spread and coos were made to the infant.  
  
"Dark of peace," Giles informed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Eh, her name. It, uh, means 'Dark of Peace.'"  
  
The Neryak beast screeched loudly as it spotted the infant. Lilah looked to the wall and narrowed her eyes. "Well go get her!" She grumbled and flipped out her cell phone once again. "Look, I need help now or the baby's... What? You can't be serious. But I'm right here!" She flipped the phone closed and looked to the wall. "I know you're in there Angel and I know that the baby's alive."  
  
Angel handed the baby to Cordelia and picked up his ax. "Be right back."  
  
Adriana grabbed a broad sword. "I've dealt with Neryak's before. I'll help you." The barrier let them pass and sealed as soon as they were out. Adriana held fast to the sword as the Neryak beast loomed over her.  
  
Lilah smiled at Angel. "Come on, Angel. Turn over the child and we can make it a quick beheading." She looked at Adriana. "New player. And who might you be?"  
  
"The one who's going to kick your ass." She smiled and raised a hand. "Ardor cito!" A ball of fire was cupped in her hand as she hurled it towards the lawyer who dove to the sand.  
  
All the others could do was watch in awe as Angel and Adriana fought the beast. Its powerful presence was almost enough to ward off any who would challenge such a beast. But Adriana was quick and began to weave through the claws as they came down to grab at her. Angel glared at Lilah but set his task on the Neryak beast. Using the ax like a pick, he drove it into the side of the beast, making it cry out and take another swipe at Adriana who dodged again. Pulling himself by the ax, Angel was able to mount the beast. Its large wings began to flap, lifting its giant body off of the ground.  
  
"The horns! The horns are the source of power!" Adriana shouted from below.  
  
Her words made their way into his ears, but his mind focused on the image of Chandra's lifeless body. Because of this beast, Fia had to be born before Chandra was ready. Because Lilah summoned this beast, Chandra was dead.  
  
His demon face revealed itself as he let out an animal-like howl and swung his ax hard, striking off the horns. The Neryak beast cried out and soon vanished. Angel landed safely on his feet and in a second had Lilah by her shirt, growling in her face. "You did this."  
  
She flinched only slightly. "It's all part of the game, Angel."  
  
"Don't kill her." Adriana gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "We can use her."  
  
He pulled Lilah closer and nuzzled behind her ear. "She can be food." He smiled inside as he felt her tremble. He kept his voice soft and even. "Keep her alive on bread and water; just drain her enough to keep her weak." He licked at her neck. His words sounded like that of Angelus, but he didn't care. He didn't care if Angelus came forth to destroy this woman, if she could be called that.  
  
She must have sensed the commitment in his words. Lilah's breath sped up. "W-w-wolfram and Hart won't stand for this."  
  
Adriana smiled. "Will they stand for you losing the baby and a Neryak beast?"  
  
She swallowed thickly. "Kill me then."  
  
"What was it that Holland had said? Oh yeah, contracts don't just expire because of death, or something like that." Angel grinned at Lilah and pulled her flush against him. "You're going to help us."  
  
"I'd rather kill myself."  
  
Adriana walked herself to the car Lilah had driven down and took a look into the little black bag. It held several herbs along with some precious gemstones. She shuffled through to gather up supplies but stopped when her hand came across a glass bottle with blood in it. She lifted it slowly and stared in wonder at it.   
  
Angel twisted Lilah's arm behind her back and shoved her into the cave through the barrier. Spike grabbed her by the hair and smiled. "Well 'ello there, little lady."  
  
Angel let his childe toy with the lawyer as he turned back to Adriana. "What did you find?" He started to approach her when he noted the look on her face and halted. "Adriana? What is it?"  
  
"This blood. It's familiar. Just the essence alone calls to me." She withdrew the cork from the neck of the bottle and sniffed a little at it. "It's not human."  
  
Angel could even tell it's potency from where he was standing. "What is that?"  
  
"It's from some sort of elf I think."  
  
"Elf?"  
  
She corked the bottle again and replaced it in the bag. "It's powerful. And now we have it." She flung the bag over her shoulder and headed back into the caves with Angel.  
  
Spike had Lilah sitting in his lap like a child. "So then," he raised a fist to imitate a move. "I clocked the sow and down she went!"  
  
Lilah looked nothing but bored. "Okay, kill me." She said. "It would be better then listening to this."  
  
Spike winked at Angel. "I think she's got a crush."  
  
Adriana looked around. "Giles, Faith and Olivia. Where are they?"  
  
Cordelia sat with Fia in her arms. "They went to the Spring to try and revive Chandra."  
  
Lindsey was sitting in a corner, watching the ocean, silent with blood on his hands. Angel slowly approached him and spoke softly. "So you really can care."  
  
He didn't even look up to him. "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
Angel nodded. "She cared about you too. And I never trusted that. But… Thank you for being there for her with Fia." He turned and started to walk back.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
He turned to see that Lindsey had looked up to him. "Yeah?"  
  
"She loved you. And you hurt her. She fought so hard through all this, being pregnant and knowing that the PTB's had something to do with it. And you got caught up with Adriana. Don't you see? She didn't die. She finally got away from you." Those blue eyes held nothing but hatred as they stared upon the vampire.  
  
Angel eyes flashed amber for a brief moment as he held the demon back. "How dare you…" He took a step forward then stopped.  
  
Gunn stepped forward. "I'm gonna go get some newborn formula."  
  
Angel immediately calmed as he thought of his daughter. "Let me give you some cash."  
  
As Gunn headed out, Angel sat next to Cordelia, who was cooing and smiling brightly at the smiling happy baby in her arms. She looked to Angel and nodded. "You want to hold her?"  
  
He looked nervous. "Sure." She set Fia in his arms and a sort of calm washed over him. He wasn't angry at Lindsey anymore. He understood that Lindsey had lost someone very close to him and needed somewhere to vent how he felt. Angel looked into the baby's eyes as she grinned up at him. She was beautiful with quite a few of her mother's features. Even only an hour from birth she was calm and joyous.  
  
Cordelia smiled at them. "You look good with her."  
  
He smiled a little then sighed. "You should talk to Lindsey. He's… upset."  
  
She snorted. "Over his beloved Chandra. The girl he loved."   
  
"As a sister."  
  
"That's why he slept with her." She stood and stretched. "Besides, if Giles can work some mojo then she'll be back, right? I mean, Olivia was saying that the water healed us. I was dead too."  
  
Angel paused and looked up to her. "Why have you been keeping things from us?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The headaches. They're worse, aren't they?"  
  
She turned from him. "It's nothing I can't handle." She rubbed her arms, suddenly feeling cold. Fia broke her silence to let out a small cry, as if chastising Cordelia for what she knew was a lie.  
  
Angel looked from his daughter to his best friend and grinned. "Can't put anything past my kid, huh?"  
  
She sighed. "It started getting worse a little before we met Chandra. Then when the Neryak beast came…" She trailed off as she held her head. "I'm still light headed from it." She sat by him again. "You can't tell Lindsey, promise?"  
  
He nodded. "On one condition."  
  
She sighed and rolled her eyes. "And what's that?"  
  
"That you tell me when it gets worse again?"  
  
She grinned and kissed his cheek. "Yes, Daddy."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lindsey stepped into the portion of the caverns where the ancient well lay. There he saw Giles cupping the water and sprinkling it onto Chandra's lifeless body. Faith was holding the younger slayer like a protective sister while Olivia watched with tears in her eyes.   
  
"Make her drink it," Lindsey ordered as he stepped forward. "Remember? That's what Adriana did to Cordelia and Olivia." Giles nodded and cupped some water to the girl's mouth, gently pouring it in.  
  
Faith looked up to them all. "I don't get it. I mean, how can a slayer protect life if she dies? And why is it some big ass chain of pain?"  
  
Olivia sniffled. "It is the way of things, I am afraid. No one can tell. It is the way it has always been."  
  
They sat in silence as they pondered over this until at last, Chandra's eyes opened and she gasped in a giant breath. Lindsey jumped to his feet and felt his heart rejoice at the sight of his little sis.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Fia was suckling the bottle that Gunn had bought. It was cute and dainty, fit for a girl with pink ribbons printed on it. Angel watched her in awe as she watched him. She wouldn't fuss or even make a noise since she scolded Cordelia. She just watched with patient eyes and smiled to him now and then as if to let him know it would all be okay.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "This mean we can leave yet?"  
  
Lilah looked to him. "Leave to your death maybe once Wolfram and Hart hear of this."  
  
He snorted. "You really are full of yourself for a little tart, ain't you?" He faced her and lit a cigarette. "You know…"  
  
"Put that out," Angel snapped.  
  
Spike whipped his head around. "What?"  
  
"You're not going to smoke that around my daughter."  
  
"If she is who you say she is, she can deal or put it out herself!" Spike took a puff on his cigarette before it was snatched from his mouth. "Hey!"  
  
Adriana flicked it to the ground and stomped on it with her boot. "No smoking." She smiled and began to laugh until she looked toward the back caves and gasped. "Chandra!"  
  
The slayer grinned and stepped in further. "Hi…"  
  
Angel quickly handed the baby to Adriana and ran to Chandra, taking her in his arms and hugging her close. "I thought I'd lost you."  
  
She hugged him back. "You did for a minute there."  
  
"But your back and everything will be okay now."  
  
She pulled back. "Angel…"  
  
He looked to her eyes. "Yeah?"  
  
"I'm leaving. For good. And I'm leaving Fia with you to take care of her."  
  
His heart sank. "What?"  
  
"You and I both know you belong with Adriana and my duties as a slayer are far from over. You'll have a slayer here to help you. Faith is going to stay. But I've seen the future, Angel, and I'm not there."  
  
He nodded slowly, coming to the realization that she was probably right. She had only felt pain with him and now it was time to move on.  
  
Chandra took her baby from Adriana's arms and cuddled her close. "Goodbye my baby girl. I'll never forget you. I love you." Fia cooed up at her but did not cry. She seemed to also understand what needed to be done. Chandra placed her back in the Huntress' arms and turned to Lindsey. "I'll miss you, CJ. Take care of your Queen." She gave him a hug and turned to Olivia. "I'll no longer need the council. I think that the visions are under more control."  
  
Olivia nodded. "It was wonderful to know you."  
  
A few more goodbyes were said. But after a while, Chandra picked up her bag. "It's been swell, but the swelling's gone down now." She smiled and waved before heading out of the cave and out of their lives. 


End file.
